


And Then There Were Dragons

by Icecat45, ponderosa16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also Includes Some Elements From The HTTYD Books, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But Diverges From Canon, Dragons, Established Springles, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How to Train Your Dragon AU, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set in the HTTYD Movie-verse, Slow Build, so many dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa16/pseuds/ponderosa16
Summary: Eren's world was one where dragons and Vikings were at war. He sought to prove himself worthy as a guardian of his village, protect his people, and hopefully draw the attention of his crush. The way things were, Eren was doing an excellent job at the complete opposite of those things - but his world was about to be turned upside-down.





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of the fic we've been planning for the past few months! We both wanted to write an SnK How to Train Your Dragon AU, and here the first chapter is at last! This fic is first and foremost a passion project of ours, and we have so much in store for this fic that we're excited to share!

Shiganshina. A few days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing-to-death. The island lay shrouded in fog and heavy, dense mist, as if the atmosphere itself was pouring down from the heavens to weave itself thickly into the soil. Located solidly in what was colloquially known as the Meridian of Misery, it boasted a fishing port, ample hunting grounds, and some very charming views of the sunset.

In a word, it was sturdy: rugged outcroppings of houses were constructed bric-a-brac along the cliff’s edge and towards the mountains inland. A single, solitary peak that housed the mead hall overlooked the rest of the village, towering over it like a long, slender tooth. The village elder’s hut stood atop that peak, and a wooden bridge above the ocean allowed access to the rest of the isle.

Shiganshina had stood in very much the same way for seven generations, but every single building was new.

The reason?

Well, for all of Shiganshina’s unsightly weather, its only _real_ problem was its pests. While other communities may find themselves plagued by mice or mosquitoes, it was fairly difficult for the population of Shiganshina to ignore the consistent, troublesome presence of…

“DRAGONS!”

Eighteen-year-old Eren Jaeger slammed the door behind him as a Monstrous Nightmare blasted a _very_ healthy dose of fire against the other side of it, panting heavily.

 _'Most people would leave,’_ he thought to himself, for possibly the third - fourth? - time that week. Alas, Eren and his village were Vikings, and Vikings are somewhat known for their stubbornness issues. A name like _Jaeger,_ meaning ‘hunter’ in a language of old, was designed to ward off evil spirits and trolls, to strike fear into the hearts of Eren’s enemies. Unfortunately, he didn’t feel particularly like it was working right now.

Besides, a frightening name was hardly needed when most of his neighbours possessed such… inimitable Viking charms. The steel helms crowned with fearsome horns that every Viking warrior wore were just one of the things that showed both their strength and their stubbornness.

Eren began to run, his blood pounding as he dodged the scores of Vikings and dragons tussling in the streets in front of him. He looked up, and the view of the sky wasn’t much better: a man wrestled a Gronckle, clinging onto its head, before being unceremoniously thrown off; plumes of smoke and fire reached high up towards the gathering dawn. He was tackled in his tracks by a Viking woman - _doesn’t she work in the bakery?_ \- who screamed in his face in a bloodcurdling battle-cry before offering him a chipper, “Mornin’!”

As Eren made his way through the once-more burning wreckage of Shiganshina, a few familiar faces felt it necessary to scold him for being outside. He felt himself bristle slightly, knowing that the other Vikings his age would hardly receive such treatment. But he was different.

He was the son of Grisha the Brave, the leader of the Covenant of Chiefs - the figurehead of the whole of Shiganshina. As his only child and heir, Eren would someday fill his shoes when he felt ready. One thing was for sure: he wasn’t ready yet.

Grisha longed to prepare him, though - to teach him the old Viking ways, the mastership of life in the stormy archipelago. It was what he needed to navigate their precarious existence. It was what Grisha had vowed him, the night a dragon invaded their home and took Eren’s mother away. The Chief had endured a lifetime of fighting dragons, only for his truest love to be snatched from her home and devoured before he had the chance to stop it, and it had left a scar as big as a gaping fjord on his heart. Nothing, he swore, would ever come between him and his family again - and _certainly_ not a dragon.

“Eren!” Grisha boomed, plucking Eren from the path by his shirt and tugging him away from the sparking flames of a passing Deadly Nadder. “What are you doing out?! Get inside!”

Eren’s pride took another blow - how he longed to _join_ the fearsome hoard of Vikings, not be tucked away in the safety of Shiganshina’s forge, as far from the action as he could possibly get! - but his father’s warning tone was not the kind of voice he could disobey. He knew the consequences of getting too close to a dragon - burned alive, or gored to death, or snatched or squashed or mauled or eaten…

And his father was every bit the Viking he longed to be. His father’s armor, coupled with the bearskin cloak held in place by iron clips with runic designs carved into them, only further signified his father’s bravery, and his place as Chief.

“What have we got?” Grisha asked one of his warriors, scanning the sky as Eren stood close behind him.

The man was quick to respond. “Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares. Oh, and Hoark saw a Skrill somewhere out here…” For whenever the dragons came to raid, knowing which species were present was of the essence. Such knowledge was precious, for it allowed Vikings to best mitigate the damage the dragons caused, and also made it easier to ward them off.

As Eren listened, his eyes widened at his father’s next question. “Any Night Furies?”

The warrior shook his head, and Grisha nodded with a quiet utterance of, “Good.” The answer wasn’t what Eren wanted to hear, but there was no helping it. A burning shield came flying through the air towards Grisha, but the Chief’s lightning reflexes allowed him to reach up and strike it away without a second thought.

So Eren took off towards the forge, just as the order went out to hoist the torches. Huge braziers filled with combustible hay were elevated upon thick wooden pillars, a few men throwing burning sticks into the middle so they quickly caught alight in their entirety. The dragons above the village began to screech in bewilderment, both terrified and mesmerised by the blazing torches - a distraction, at least, to buy the Vikings some time to prepare additional weaponry.

Reaching the blacksmith’s shop, Eren removed his fur vest, and grabbed an apron off a nearby peg. Then, he tied it swiftly around his waist. Hanji the blacksmith offered him a wry smirk.

“So nice of you to join the party!” they said cheerfully, tossing Eren a few heavy axes in a split-second test of his reflexes. “For a sec there I thought you’d been carried off.”

“What, who, me?” Eren replied, lifting the weapons onto a nearby holding shelf. “Nah, come on! I’m _way_ too tough for their tastes.” He gestured down at himself somewhat sarcastically, lifting his arms to flex his biceps as much as they would go. “They wouldn’t know what to do with all of this raw… Viking-ness.” After all, Eren certainly _looked_ the part of a brash young Viking. He had a fierce, determined glint in his eye, as every Viking warrior did.

“They need chew toys, don’t they?” Hanji quipped, poking Eren in the shoulder with the tongs at the end of their prosthetic hand.

At only twenty-five, and with considerable physical aptitude, most would assume that a Viking like Hanji might be one of the first into the fray against the scourge of dragons, as opposed to building weapons in the forge. And indeed, they had graduated their dragon-hunter training at the top of their class - but on their very first encounter with a dragon flock, they’d been burned so severely after an attack that they’d lost their left eye, as well as half their left arm and left leg.

Grisha was forced to retire them as a matter of complete necessity, as Hanji - despite such a terrifying ordeal - would have been more than happy to continue once they were healed. As a consolation, the Covenant of Chiefs decided to give them full authority over the forge and the creations within it, which had turned out to be more of an advantage than anyone had expected. A keen eye for detail and a creative spirit were married perfectly to Hanji’s fire-blazing enthusiasm, and it was within the four walls of the forge that they flourished.

And now, it was where they mentored the Chief’s son - who was found to have quite an eye for detail himself when his temper allowed.

Though Eren currently hoisted an armful of bent swords and chipped axes off the wooden counter that a group of several warriors had left there before racing back into battle, his true - and indeed, greatest - ambition lay elsewhere. Eren’s desire to fight and slay dragons burned like the sun, as did his anger towards them. It was an anger born from seeing his mother carried off by a dragon amid fire and smoke. His anger towards dragons and his desire to fight them burned hotter than anyone else’s; indeed, it was one of the greatest desires of a true Viking warrior.

Eren would much rather be out _there_ , screaming a fearsome battlecry, than here in the forge. Would rather see an axe or a sword clutched in his dark hands, rather than the bellows he currently worked. And instead of soot from the forge covering his hands, he’d rather see the bright scarlet of dragon blood.

And as he snuck over to the counter of Hanji’s forge, he caught a glimpse of those he called friends, as well as the young Vikings he longed to join in battle. All of them were the same age as he was, and soon, they would truly become what he was never allowed to be. Each of them was on duty putting out the many fires that had sprung up throughout the village; certainly a far more exciting task than being stuck inside or in the forge.

There was Mikasa, with a piercing grey gaze and lightning reflexes, her black hair whipping around her face in the draught of the fires burning around her. Armin stood beside her, watching as her eyes searched the night sky for the deadlier dragon species, while he searched for fires and ensured that they were extinguished whenever they started. They were like a brother and sister to him, and would someday rule as Chiefs alongside him… that is, if his father ever deemed him ready for it.

They were not alone. Jean, with his golden eyes, sandy hair, and ambitious, almost cocky attitude, accompanied them. And so did Sasha, a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes who possessed a true knack for archery, as well as a gift for cooking. Connie remained close at her side as he always did during raids, fighting at her back as if he were a second shadow. He had short grey hair and golden eyes, and held a similar enthusiasm for Sasha’s cooking and telling jokes. Not to mention, Connie and Sasha had a knack for flirting with each other whenever and _wherever_ they could.

After all, that was to be expected. They were young, in love, and looked at each other with starry eyes. The latter of which Eren had been doing plenty of lately...

As they all walked away from a ball of dragon fire that exploded behind them, Eren’s vivid green eyes went wide and starry as he beheld the last member of their group. _Levi…_ Eren barely knew him, but had thought of Levi more times than he could count. His stormy grey eyes, his black hair styled into an undercut, as well as his strength and diligence, were only a few of the many qualities Eren could not stop dreaming of even if he’d tried.

Levi was also spoken of highly by the other villagers, as was his cousin Mikasa. Everyone in the village was certain that, when they started their dragon training in a matter of days, it would be either Levi or Mikasa who would win the honor of slaying their first dragon before the whole of Shiganshina - an honor Eren had dreamed of more times than he could remember.

“Their job is so much cooler…” he muttered, remembering also how he dreamed of Levi taking notice of him someday.

And as Hanji’s prosthetic hand, outfitted with a sturdy pair of tongs, gripped the neckline of his shirt and turned his gaze back towards the forge, Eren was reminded once more of how everyone else shielded him from his true calling.

“Come _on_ , Hanji. Just let me out this once, please! I need to make my mark!” Eren pleaded. Maybe, just maybe, they’d listen this time.

“You’ve made plenty of marks, Eren. If you’d pull your thoughts away from dragon slaying for five minutes, maybe you’d see the honor in that.” They spoke, of course, of his work in the forge. There was honor in it, just as there was honor in treating injury or illness, or in weaving or baking.

Yet for all the honor and good Hanji spoke of, this wasn’t what Eren wanted.

“Just let me out there for two minutes, and I’ll slay a dragon! My dad and everyone else will finally stop protecting me so much, and I might even get a date!”

Hanji shook their head. “Eren, you don’t even know how to lift a hammer or swing an axe properly! And you haven’t even learned how to throw one of _these_!” The lifted a bola with their right hand as they spoke; it was a simple tool, consisting of three ropes tied together, with a large spherical stone attached to the end of each rope.

It was simple, deceptively so. And as a burly man with an impressive beard took it from Hanji’s grasp, Eren saw a demonstration of that first hand. A Skrill - Hoark _had_ seen one! - folded its wings and dove from the dark sky, just as the viking warrior threw the bola. The weapon hit its target dead on, the ropes twining about the Skrill’s wings and causing it to drop from the air like a stone.

But as the dragon crashed to the earth, landing hard on its belly, it was far from injured or subdued.

No, _extremely dangerous and pissed off_ was a more accurate description. The dragon roared in outrage, as it struggled to its feet, trying to throw off the net Kuchel Ackerman - Levi’s mother - threw over it. That, coupled with the crown of sharp spikes ringing the back of the dragon’s head, and the row of spikes down its back made for an intimidating appearance. But that wasn’t all, oh no.

Lightning crackled across the dragon’s dark grey hide - a hide also graced with shimmering purple markings in places - and it spat brilliant blue bolts of lightning at a group of warriors who leapt out of the way, only to continue racing forward in their effort to subdue the beast.

True, Eren didn’t know how to throw a bola or fearlessly subdue an angry Skrill…

But he was far from helpless. “True, I don’t know how to throw a bola… But _this_ will throw it for me!”

Eren gestured to a wooden contraption sitting within the forge. It was largely made of wood, and held together with iron. A pair of large wooden handles lay at one end of the contraption, and a pair of wooden wheels lay at the other. At first glance, the device with it’s rounded top didn’t seem capable of throwing anything…

But as soon as Eren laid a hand on it, it suddenly sprang open, causing Eren to flinch back in surprise as the canon concealed within was revealed…

Only to fulfill its intended purpose by launching a bola straight into the forehead of one of the village’s warriors, knocking the man out like a light.

Hanji rolled their eye, as if they’d expected this. “Now see Eren, _this_ is one of the things I’m talking about!” The eyepatch they wore only added to their slightly intimidating demeanor.

As always, it fell on Eren to explain his way out of things. “It was just a mild calibration issue! If you give me some time, I can fix it and…” Eren wasn’t sure how to finish. If only he’d taken care of fixing it sooner, none of this would have happened.

Hanji shook their head. “No, Eren. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop being so eager for vengeance against them. Rushing into battle screaming is all well and good, but not if it gets you killed in the process.” The way they spoke made it sound as if they knew he _would_ get killed in battle.

Eren bristled. “You… you’re going keep sheltering me, too? Just like everyone else?” Why couldn’t they see things from his perspective? _Why?_

Hanji sighed. “I’d rather not. But we worry about you. That’s why you haven’t been allowed to start dragon training, or learn to fight.” Worry, it always boiled down to worry, in the end.

Except Eren was eighteen! Surely he was a little too old for everyone to constantly be fretting over him!

And Eren had never been one to back down from a challenge. “Oh… _You_ , Hanji, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… Viking-ness… contained… _There’ll be consequences!_ ” Eren raised his left hand and pointed as he looked Hanji in the eye, while summoning every bit of his stubbornness and courage. He could prove himself a true Viking warrior, and right now Eren _dared_ Hanji to disagree.

In response, they only held a dull sword out in their right hand, hilt first. “I think I’ll take my chances, Eren. Sword. Sharpen. Now.” Their tone was cool and uncompromising, and in that instant, Eren knew he’d lost this particular argument.

But as he took the sword and set the edge of the blade against the grindstone, Eren vowed he’d get out there.

Because killing a dragon was _everything_ in Shiganshina. There were many and more dragon species he’d heard of, but a select few were most commonly battled during raids. And once more, he thought of each, and what slaying them might bring him in terms of status.

Deadly Nadders were brightly colored, and possessed tails full of spikes and a crown of spikes framing the back of their heads to match. They were strong, but not the sort of dragon one dreamed of slaying as a mark of status. Still, killing one would at least get him noticed.

Gronckles, on the other hand… Gronckles were bulky dragons with rough, bumpy hides and tiny wings. They were burly and tough. Taking down one of _those_ would certainly get him noticed, and would _definitely_ get him a boyfriend.

There was also the Hideous Zippleback. They were brightly colored like the Deadly Nadder, but the fact that they possessed two heads leant them a far more exotic appearance. Of course, slaying a dragon with two heads meant earning twice the status.

Then, there was the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the _best_ Vikings tried to slay them. They had a particularly nasty habit of setting themselves on fire, to say nothing of their ferocious appearance.

But Eren dropped the sword to the ground with a clatter, and raced over to the counter of the blacksmith stall, as he heard it.

The sound of a banshee scream increased in pitch, as he was reminded of the ultimate prize… A dragon no one had ever seen, elusive and deadly, racing through the blackened sky like a fire-breathing ghost. They called it a…

“NIGHT FURY!!! GET DOWN!!!” Every fearless Viking warrior in sight ducked for cover, as one of the catapults atop a defense tower exploded in a flash of purple and orange fire.

Eren’s eyes went wide, as he scanned the sky eagerly, hoping to catch even the faintest glimpse of a Night Fury as his heart thudded with excitement. The banshee scream echoed through the night once more, just before the sturdy stone base of that same defense tower exploded in a second flash of fire, before crumbling away.

The Night Fury never stole food, never showed itself, and… it never missed it’s strike. No one had _ever_ killed a Night Fury.

So Eren vowed _he_ would be the first Viking in history to slay a Night Fury. That feat would be enough to prove himself a worthy warrior several times over. It would be enough - no, _more_ than enough - to make his father and everyone else in the village stop fretting over him and sheltering him from becoming what he was truly meant to be. All Eren needed tonight was for Hanji to take their attention off of him for just a moment, and he’d be able to attempt to bring the Night Fury down.

That time came just a moment later. “Man the fort, Eren. They need _me_ out there!” Hanji said, as they fastened an axe onto their prosthetic arm. “And whatever you do, Eren… _Stay_. _Here_.” Without another word, Hanji turned and raced into the fray, screaming a ferocious battlecry.

As soon as their back was turned, Eren raced over to the bola cannon. Wasting no time, Eren re-loaded the bola cannon, then pushed it back into its former position before it had unexpectedly sprung open, for it was much easier to move in that state. Then, Eren pulled off the blacksmith’s apron, before hastily putting his vest back on.

He then grabbed the handles and _ran_ , wheeling the bola cannon past a crowd of startled villagers and the now subdued Skrill, still struggling against the net that bound it.

“Eren, where are you going!?” A man shouted.

“Come back here!” A woman bellowed.

Their reactions were only to be expected. “Just a minute! I’ll be right back!” ...right after he shot down the Night Fury, of course. He wasn’t going to listen to Hanji or anyone else tonight.

He wouldn’t. Not now, not when his goal was within his grasp. So Eren ran through the burning village, dodging dragon fire while ignoring any who shouted at him to stop. They couldn’t stop him, and in all likelihood, wouldn’t. Not when they were preoccupied with driving off the rest of the dragons attacking the village.

Eren made his way to a hill overlooking the village, within sight of an unmanned catapult tower. Wasting no time, he armed the bola cannon and scanned the night sky, searching for even the slightest sign of his quarry.

“Come on… Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at…” It didn’t matter that Night Furies were the most feared of dragons, and that no one had ever seen one.

He was a Viking! And weren’t Vikings known for the exact same stubbornness and tenacity Eren himself possessed?

Of course they were.

So he scanned the clear, starry sky, hoping against hope for a glimpse of the Night Fury. Not that he expected to see it up in the night sky, for Night Furies were impossible to spot in the darkness. One was only warned of a Night Fury’s strike by that familiar shrill, banshee-like scream.

So it was that very thing Eren awaited, as he heard a dragon’s cry ring out in the darkness…

Only for his heart to race in excitement a moment later, as the scream of a striking Night Fury pierced the night air. And then, the catapult atop the tower before him exploded in a flash of purple and orange fire, illuminating the dark silhouette of a dragon for a split second before it vanished from sight.

As soon as he saw it, Eren fired a bola up into the darkness, as the recoil from the canon knocked him back. It was a shot in the dark, one he’d taken and missed many times before…

But a shriek of pain and outrage rang out, as Eren looked up at the sky after finding his footing. There he saw a dark shape plummeting from the sky in the pre-dawn light, before it disappeared from sight over the island, just off Raven Point.

Eren stood on shaking legs. “Oh wow, I hit it…” And he turned away from the ruined, smoking tower as he leapt for joy. “YES! I HIT IT!!! Did _anybody_ see that!?”

Then Eren turned around to retrieve his bola cannon…

Only to see a reddish-orange Monstrous Nightmare climbing up over the cliffs, before it crushed the bola cannon underfoot.

“Except for you.” A bead of sweat trickled down the back of Eren’s neck, as he trembled in fear.

Much to his dismay of course, for he was a Viking, and knew he should appear fearless in battle. Yet here he was, gazing up at the dragon’s gleaming yellow eyes and mouth full of razor-sharp fangs. Eren had no weapon, so he did the only thing he could to stay alive.

He ran, screaming at the top of his lungs, as the dragon roared. Back towards the village, and safety, as the dragon chased him on the ground, moving swiftly using both its wings and the single pair of legs it possessed. Eren scrambled as the dragon drew closer, dodging one blast of liquid-like fire, then a second…

And then a third, as he ducked for cover behind an immense wooden pole, feeling the heat of the Monstrous Nightmare’s fire as it scorched the wood and clung to it. Eren’s heart raced in fear, as he kept himself pressed tightly to the wooden pole behind him. He hoped that would dissuade the dragon from attempting to kill him outright, or worse, make him a meal on top of it! But the guttural noise that echoed, as he caught the glimpse of the Monstrous Nightmare’s fang-filled snout creeping around the pillar to his left, sent a fresh wave of terror crackling down his spine. Surely this was the end, for the dragon’s jaws opened wide as fire dripped from them…

Only for his father to race forward in a blur, knocking the dragon aside. The Monstrous Nightmare roared, attempting to incinerate his father with a stream of liquid fire a second later.

But all the dragon managed to do was spit a pathetically small stream of fire that simply landed on the ground in front of it.

Grisha smiled upon seeing this. “You’re all out,” he chuckled, for the Monstrous Nightmare had exhausted its shot limit, rendering its deadliest weapon useless for the time being.

Grisha then charged forward, screaming a ferocious battlecry. His left fist connected with the Monstrous Nightmare’s jaw. Then his right, and then his left again. All it took was a few well-placed punches, and the Monstrous Nightmare turned tail and fled, flying off into the darkness as quickly as it could. Such a display was truly one of the reasons his father had earned the title “Grisha the Brave”.

As his father turned to face him, Eren knew now was the day he’d prove himself a true Viking warrior…

Until the crack and groan of splintering wood rang out. Eren turned around, to see the pillar break where dragon fire had weakened it. The wood cracked and groaned, and the pillar fell, sending the enormous flaming brazier atop it crashing down through the village. Eren winced at every smash he heard, knowing it smashed and burned pathways and homes alike, as well as at the startled cries that he knew were from villagers leaping out of the brazier’s destructive path.

This was never how he intended for the night to end. He muttered a sheepish apology, but that didn’t begin to cover it, even though he truly _was_ sorry for the unintentional destruction he’d caused…

Hopefully enough apologies would be enough to make this right.

Or maybe they wouldn’t.

For a moment later, Eren witnessed dragons carrying a net full of bleating, terrified sheep away in the light of the rising sun. They also carried drying racks full of fish away, having clearly been successful in their raid.

There was no salvaging _that_ particular blunder.

“Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.” Eren said, in a desperate attempt to cover himself. He had to try, at least.

Yet Grisha only remained silent as he gripped Eren’s left arm, clearly intent on taking him home before they discussed this further. It _always_ ended this way whenever he tried to prove himself… For something always seemed to go wrong, no matter how much Eren wished everything would go _right_ for once.

But Eren couldn’t give up. “It’s not like the last few times, Dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let’s get a search party out there, before it…” Maybe, just maybe, his dad would believe him…

As his father released Eren’s arm and turned to face him, his heart sank. “Eren, just… stop. Your attempts to prove yourself keep causing disaster when I have bigger problems to worry about. Winter is almost here, and I have an _entire_ village to feed!” Grisha growled, only allowing a small amount of his frustration to seep through.

It was a frustration Eren could understand. “Well, maybe the village would have more _food_ if you’d let me learn how to fight dragons.” If he could, there would be one more warrior fighting to prevent the dragons from stealing their food. One more warrior to keep others from being killed by the vicious, destructive beasts…

“That’s not a _joke_ , Eren!” Grisha sighed, before continuing. “Why can’t you just listen to me for once?” That something Eren had heard more times than he could count, and it put an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Why couldn’t he listen when he was told to stay inside and away from the battle? Why wouldn’t he, no matter how many times someone told him to?

Once more, Eren gave his answer. “I can’t stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It’s who I am, dad…” Eren scrunched his hands together emphatically to show his bloodthirsty desire. The Vikings of Shiganshina were dragon slayers. They fought dragons to protect their home, and avenge those that had died fighting the beasts.

Who was _he_ , if not a dragon killer?

Unfortunately, his father gave him no answer to that question. “You are many things, Eren. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house.”

Grisha cast a glance back to Hanji. “Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up…” With that, Grisha turned, and strode off to attend to the matter at hand.

And Eren felt Hanji give him a gentle nudge with their right hand, as he walked back to his home. Once again, he’d failed to prove himself worthy of being a dragon slayer, for once more his father had told him he was not one. He’d failed to prove himself worthy not only in his father’s eyes…

But in the eyes of his friends, too.

For as fate would have it, they stood nearby, having witnessed his failure in all its glory.

Today, Connie happened to be the first to say something about it. “Chin up, Eren! You did your best!”

“Yeah! … Points for effort, right? Don’t worry!” Sasha said, her tone filled with cautious optimism.

“They were thinking of rebuilding those houses, anyway,” Armin murmured, also trying to reassure Eren there were no hard feelings involved.

Jean was the last to speak. “ _Wow_ , you really put on quite the show, Jaeger.” His words reminded Eren of his failure most of all, and they earned Jean a pointed glare from Hanji.

Well, better to say something than nothing. “Thank you... I… I was trying…” His tone fell, and sorrow crept into his voice. He’d tried, only for things to end in failure once more. Mikasa had remained silent, and thankfully, so did Levi. Hearing their words on top of the others’ would only have made his failure sting that much worse.

Eren didn’t have to ask to know none of them believed him when he said he’d hit a Night Fury.

“So… I really did hit one,” Eren said, as Hanji walked off to his left.

Hanji nodded in response. “I know,” they replied, but Eren could tell they didn’t believe him. Why would they?

Eren shook his head in frustration. “He never listens to me! _No one_ listens to me when I say I can fight dragons. And when my dad _does_ listen, it’s usually just to tell me why I’m safer working in the forge, and why I’m not ready to fight dragons yet.” At this rate, he would _never_ be ready in his father’s eyes.

As they stopped outside Eren’s house in the early morning light, Eren turned to face his mentor.

And as he did, Hanji spoke. “I know you want to fight dragons, Eren. But your dad worries about losing you, the way he lost your mother.” Once more, Eren was starkly reminded of the reason for all of this, as if he could forget.

“I know he worries about me. And I know there’s honor in being a blacksmith. I just…” Eren turned to face the doorway of his home, and looked back once he found the words. “I just want to be one of you guys…” It was the only way he could see to truly belong here.

As long as Eren wasn’t fighting dragons, he knew he didn’t truly fit in with the rest of the villagers, as well as his friends. And more often than not, that knowledge hurt worse than knowing he was denied the chance to seek vengeance against the monsters who’d killed his mother.

Hanji heaved a deep sigh, yet they said nothing as they turned away to walk back down the hill. They simply nodded as they bid him farewell in silence.

Then, Eren opened the door, and closed it behind him just as quickly. He stopped only to grab a small leather-bound journal, a stick of charcoal, and a dagger that he stuck in his belt so that it was concealed beneath his brown fur vest.

Then, Eren darted out the back door of his home just as swiftly.

No one believed he’d shot down a Night Fury. Well, that was all well and good, for Eren had no intention of staying home today. He would search the forest high and low, and find the exact spot where the Night Fury had fallen.

Once he did, Eren knew all he would need was his dagger to return home with proof of his claim.


	2. Of Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are with the second chapter of our fic! This chapter was finished when we first posted the fic, and we've been incredibly excited to share it!

This particular morning had _not_ gone the way Grisha had planned. But then, dragon raids could occur at any time. In any season, at any hour of the day, the dragons could come. The Vikings’ defense towers and contraptions, along with their training to battle the beasts, were all that stood between them and total annihilation.

Grisha knew he had fought well alongside his people in the predawn hours. Without fail, he always went into battle against the dragons, helping to organize the defenses and protect his people. The people of Shiganshina defended each other every time the dragons came, fighting together as one. As Chief, it was Grisha’s duty to protect everyone in his village, and once the dragon scourge was ended, he knew neighbouring villages would be safe again, too. It was simply how things were - a Chief lead and protected others, and was protected in return.

But it was with a heavy heart that Grisha had spent much of the morning assessing the damage caused during the raid. Their herds and stores of fish had suffered significant losses, and that was on _top_ of the other raids that had happened this week. He would have to send out more crews to fish and hunt before the ice set in, to ensure they had enough food for winter.

On top of _that_ , there was the damage the brazier had caused as it had tumbled down through the village. If Eren had stayed home as Grisha had told him, if he had not taken cover behind the pillar supporting it, the destruction might not have happened. Then again, the brazier could have gone tumbling through the village even _if_ Eren had remained safely tucked in his bed. The dragons only cared for the food they stole whenever they descended upon the village, and perhaps only for their own kind. Dragons did not care _what_ their attacks struck, after all. Only that they did not miss their target, and who was to say a gout of dragon fire would not have struck and weakened the pillar supporting the brazier anyway?

Yet all that wishful thinking was for naught. For in the end, the brazier had gone tumbling through the village because of Eren’s mistake.

But Grisha could not bring himself to feel anger or resentment towards his son for it. Indeed, any anger or frustration he felt had cooled shortly after Hanji had taken Eren home. If Eren had not taken cover, Grisha knew the Monstrous Nightmare’s fire would have left him with terrible burns… That was, if the dragon’s fire had not killed him instantly.

Eren had survived, and Grisha thanked the Gods for that mercy.

Still, the damage had been done. The wooden pathways leading to the upper cliffs had been destroyed; those that had lain in the brazier’s path, anyway. The fronts of several homes had chunks smashed out of them before the brazier had rolled into the sea. That, along with the loss of so much of their food, had never been what he’d wished for.

But already, Grisha knew the villagers were hauling up lumber stored in the caves beneath the village. Already, they were repairing the damage done, and it would be completed swiftly. Swift repairs were an essential part of life, when homes were burned down by dragons with shocking regularity. Soon, very soon, Shiganshina would be repaired in full, and they would continue to survive.

What’s more, he’d seen the Skrill that Kuchel Ackerman and four other warriors had captured. That was another bright spot in an otherwise gloomy outcome for the day’s raid. He’d seen the beast as Kuchel and the others wheeled a cart holding the restrained, snarling Skrill over the wooden bridge leading to the training arena. He had been among those who had ensured the beast remained locked in the unoccupied cell once its bonds had been cut. Skrills were not rare dragons by any means, but they were still rarely seen during raids. To have one captured in one of the arena’s holding cells was truly a blessing indeed. For when Hanji began training Jean, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi to fight dragons…

Learning to fight a Skrill in the arena would only leave them more prepared to fight in a true raid. Even more-so if the Skrill was one of the dragons chosen to be slain by one of the recruits who excelled in training. For they would need all the strength and cunning they had in order to protect not only each other, but everyone else in the village whose lives and livelihoods were under constant threat from dragons.

They would need as much strength and cunning as Grisha needed now, as he gathered his courage for what to do next.

It was with a heavy heart that he had called the villagers to meet in the mead hall. Any seasoned warriors who were not repairing the damage from the raid had come. Truly, Grisha had not wished to do this, especially not so soon - but today’s raid had sadly forced his hand. He had no other choice.

Now, everyone in attendance stood around the large oval-shaped fire pit in the middle of the mead hall, framed by sturdy oak, where they sang and feasted in the time between raids. Grisha was suddenly reminded of those times - when he’d sat at this very table, feasting and singing before the fire with his people around him.

Like then, they were here now. Only this time, all those gathered remained silent, the anticipation dense and thick in the air around them as they waited for him to speak.

Grisha stood at one end of the fire pit, with a map of Shiganshina and the surrounding ocean laid out on the wood before him. There was no sense delaying this any longer.

“I wish I didn’t have to ask this of all of you, especially not so soon after a raid. But it’s even more clear now that the raids will only continue to grow worse into winter. The dragons will not relent in their assault, so _we_ cannot relent, either.” Truly, Grisha wished it did not have to be that way. He wished that his people could live without fear of being attacked by dragons…

From where he stood at the front of the crowd off to Grisha’s right, Kenny Ackerman spoke. “Odin help us, Chief... Do you _really_ mean to lead a search for the nest?” He was Levi and Mikasa Ackerman’s uncle, and a fearless warrior. But even a fearless warrior such as Kenny paled at the thought of another search for the nest.

As Kenny’s voice was joined by others, with most of those gathered speaking in hushed tones, Grisha was reminded of how he was alone in this. Alone in rallying his hesitant people to embark on another - in all likelihood, futile - search for the dragon’s nest, when he knew the odds were so strongly against them.

There should have been two others leading beside him, but there were not. The Covenant of Chiefs had been broken for fifteen years, and in the moment, memories of the very day the Covenant had been broken trickled into the forefront of his mind from the place where he had locked them away.

For there was one thing Grisha Jaeger feared more than dragon raids; one thing the people of his village dared not speak of. Grisha remembered fire, smoke, and the screams of the dying… As well as _his_ name, and _his_ voice that commanded a massacre only Grisha had survived, before promptly shutting those memories away.

None in Shiganshina had heard tell of him, or spoken of him, ever since that day. None spoke his name, or spoke of what he had done, as if doing so would summon him into their midst. But no one had heard of him ever since that day, and all for the better as far as Grisha was concerned. If luck was with them - and indeed it seemed to be - Shiganshina would never need to fear that man, or the terrifying power he wielded, ever again. But Grisha could never forget.

But all that was in the past. And now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“I do. Since the dragons will not relent, I see no alternative. Either _we_ finish the dragons, or they’ll finish _us!_  That’s the only way we’ll be rid of them.” As much as Grisha might have wished for a solution that did not risk his own life or the lives of his people, such a thing did not exist.

Time and experience has proved that to him, so he forged on regardless. “Once we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They’ll find another home, and will not attack us ever again. So we’ll search one last time, before the ice sets in.” Only once the sea ice thawed come spring and the winter storms abated, could they search for the nest again.

That is, if they survived until spring. Frozen seas and stormy weather might prevent them from setting sail, but the dragons had never been deterred by such trivial matters. It helped that they had wings.

Grisha stabbed his dagger into the upper left-hand corner of the map, embedding the dagger firmly in the wood beneath. The dagger was plunged in the middle of a bank of grey clouds on the map, with snarling dragons emerging from them.

The Vikings of Shiganshina knew that somewhere within that ever-present fog bank lay the nest. From afar, one could not see through that fog; indeed, only the tops of a few sea stacks could ever be seen. Grisha, like his predecessors before him, intended to strike the nest where it lay in the heart of Helheim’s Gate. He would strike, and in doing so, put an end to the raids for good.

But his people had been searching for the nest for three-hundred years, and had never come close to finding it. As such, they naturally feared what another search would bring.

And Grisha did not blame them. He _could not_ blame them. Not when he himself shared their fears.

Fears like those embodied by Connie’s father, Liam Springer.

“Those ships never come back,” Liam murmured. He had dark hair and a goatee, and had long since proved himself a seasoned warrior when it came to battling dragons.

His wife, Lena, a blond woman with bright blue eyes who stood off to her husband’s right, was quick to disagree with that sentiment. “Sometimes the ships _do_ return, Liam! You’ve seen it yourself before. And maybe this time we’ll succeed in finding the nest!” Her voice rang bright and clear as it echoed through the hall, showing none of the fear or hesitation she might feel.

In response, Liam shook his head. “You’re right, Lena. Sometimes, the ships come back, but if they don’t… that’s what we all fear…” In response, Lena could only nod gravely in agreement.

The other villagers gathered around the table nodded along, murmuring amongst themselves.

It was universally acknowledged among them: they all feared losing their loved ones. Of leaving them to grieve, when friends and family realized the ships that had born them away would not return. They feared leaving on a search for the nest, not knowing if they would ever see those they left behind again.

In this, Grisha understood their fears all too well. He knew the fear Liam and Lena felt. After all, it was that same fear that led him to forbid Eren from learning to fight dragons. The fear of losing his son to circumstances beyond his control had led him to such ends, even though Eren chafed against such restrictions.

But even so, Grisha could not let his fear rule him in this.

He would not. “We’re _Vikings!_  And fighting dragons is an occupational hazard! _Now who’s with me?_ ”

Not when the consequences of inaction would be far worse.

Everyone knew it how harsh the coming winter would be, should they not find the nest. Yet even so, none raised their voices in agreement. Instead, they simply continued to murmur amongst themselves; about how they might better prepare for winter, how they might survive even if they did not find the nest. Yet fear of the coming winter, of the coming raids, colored their tones no matter how much they tried to conceal it.

Grisha steeled himself, as he spoke. “Fine. Those who stay will be stuck on dragon poop clean-up duty. For a _month_.”

In response, everyone in the hall raised their hands and voices in unison, instantly agreeing where before they had hesitated. That was a dirty trick, not one Grisha had ever wanted to use, but it had done the job. For when the dragons came raiding, more often than not they left their droppings behind. They were often large, and especially smelly. Cleaning them up was a shitty job indeed, one _nobody_ enjoyed doing.

Grisha nodded in approval. “That’s more like it. Pack your bags, say your farewells, and rest well today. We leave at nightfall.”

The sooner they left, the better. For the sooner they left, the sooner they might find the nest. Once they did, they would return, all of them. Even if they lost a ship or two, Grisha would ensure that they all came back alive.

With that, the Vikings departed from the mead hall. To spend time with their families, prepare for departure, and rest. They had all raised their hands to volunteer at Grisha’s declaration, more volunteers than he had needed, in fact. But it was better to have too many volunteers than too few, as Grisha knew well enough.

Then, as most of the villagers went their separate ways, Grisha walked over to where Hanji sat at one of the wooden tables. They had been listening attentively throughout the meeting, slowly drinking mead from a wooden mug fastened to their prosthetic arm.

They smiled as they noticed him. “Right. I’ll pack my undies.”

Grisha shook his head. “No. I need you to stay, and train some new recruits.” He would have been happy to fight with them at his side, were it not for that.

For their retirement, such as it was, was certainly unofficial. Grisha had seen what Hanji was capable of against dragons, with _two_ axes - one fitted into their prosthetic arm, and one held in their remaining hand. He’d also seen how their swift, cunning mind could lure a dragon into a trap. When set against Hanji, the dragons would have been wiser to fly off shrieking in fear.

But it was a good thing they did not, for almost all of the dragons that currently resided in the cages attached to the training arena had been put there by Hanji’s hand. The only exception, of course, was the Skrill that had been captured just this morning. Once Hanji began training the new recruits, they would pass on all they had learned of fighting dragons. Under their watchful eye, it was certain that the recruits would be fully trained before winter, and ready to protect their village from the winter raids.

Hanji, of course, was quick to see the wisdom in this, as Grisha sat off to their right, facing away from the table. “While I’m busy training the recruits, Eren can cover the forge. He’s got a true gift for it, except…” They shook their head. “He would never be content with running a blacksmith stall. Not when he knows his friends are learning to battle dragons and protect our village.” Hanji had hoped to temper some of Eren’s recklessness, to teach him that fighting dragons was not the only way to protect and support his village…

But he still insisted on learning to fight, and no doubt would grow more tenacious in his endeavors.

It only made Grisha worry more about how to protect him. “So what am I supposed to _do_ , Hanji? Tell him to give up on fighting dragons, and protect the village in other ways?” Grisha sighed, and shook his head. “I’ve done that more times than I can count, and it still hasn’t sunk in…” And _oh_ , how he hoped it would.

Hanji remained silent for a long moment. “Well, you could do that…” they said finally, “ _Or_ you could let Eren start training with the others tomorrow.”

In that instant, Grisha stood, and turned to face them. “You can’t be serious, Hanji! He’ll be killed as soon as you let the first dragon out of its cage!”

Hanji met Grisha’s stare with their own. “You don’t know that, Grisha. Eren’s stubborn, and wickedly smart on top of that. He might even be the best in his class, if you let him try.” No uncertainty lingered in their gaze. After all, Hanji had taken Eren as their apprentice. They knew his aptitude, and that he might make a fine warrior if given the chance to hone his skills.

Yet even that was not enough to convince Grisha. “Losing Eren, or seeing him hurt… It’s what I fear more than _anything,_  Hanji! He reminds me so much of Carla, and… I can’t lose him the way I lost _her_ …”

That was the truth, and indeed, it would always be the truth. For Grisha saw how Eren took after him. How he was brave, and indeed had the makings of a fine Chief…

But Grisha saw how Eren took after his mother, as well. He had inherited Grisha’s brown hair, and his mother’s dark skin. And in Eren, Grisha also saw Carla’s bravery, her kindness, and her quick, curious wit. However, Eren had shown no sign of taking after his mother where her opinions of dragons were concerned. That had been the one thing he and Carla had never been able to agree on, yet that difference of opinion was so very small, compared to how much he loved her.

As well as small in comparison to the pain of her loss. Even eight years later, Grisha’s heart still ached with the pain of losing Carla, of seeing her carried off by a dragon, unable to stop it. Losing their son would be more than Grisha could bear. So he would continue to protect Eren, however he could.

After a moment, Hanji spoke. “I know you worry about Eren. So do I. So does everyone else who cares about him. But the truth is, you can only prepare him for so much. Because he’s gotten out there before, and he’s going to get out there again. And if I know Eren, he’s probably out there now!”

Here Grisha remained silent, considering their words. He simply nodded once, before departing. As Grisha walked through the mead hall, then out the towering doors, he considered what he had to do. He would prepare for the expedition swiftly, as he always did. But Hanji’s words echoed in his mind.

*****

While the rest of Shiganshina’s villagers set about repairing the damage caused in the morning’s raid, as well as preparing for the impending search for the nest, Eren Jaeger was nowhere to be found.

Well, nowhere to be found in the village, at least. For he had snuck away from the village without being seen, and had done so with high hopes of finding the downed Night Fury. As soon as Eren had crossed the bridge connecting Shiganshina with the rest of the island, he removed the journal and pencil from the pocket inside his vest.

With the journal in his right hand and the pencil clutched gently in his left, Eren sketched a map of Shiganshina and the nearby parts of the isle. One with a dashed line stretching from the spot he’d stood when shooting the dragon down, all the way to where it had most likely landed, with an arrow pointing there. Tangled up in the bolas as it had been, Eren imagined that even a _Night Fury_ could not be difficult to find under such circumstances…

So he had searched high and low, as he searched now. Leaving no stone unturned or stretch of forest unsearched, and marking each location where he found no dragon with an “X” on his map. Eren’s frustration simmered, building until, after scrawling the latest “X” on his map, he scowled and scribbled all over the map in frustration, before snapping it shut and sighing in exasperation.

While uttering his frustrations aloud, of course.

“Oh the Gods hate me,” Eren groaned. “Some people lose their knife or their mug… No, not me! I happen to lose an entire _dragon!_ ” Either the Gods hated him, or Loki happened to be entertaining himself with a delightful prank at Eren’s expense.

What else was Eren supposed to think, when it was nearly noon, and he was still no closer to finding the downed Night Fury than when he’d started?

Because Eren had been counting on finding the Night Fury. And he had been counting on finding it _swiftly,_  not searching the misty forest for the better part of the morning without so much as a dragon scale to show for his efforts. With how things were going, it appeared as if those efforts might go in vain.

And Eren _could not_ let them be in vain. Not when, as he reminded himself, it was the only way to convince his father to allow him to fight dragons. Eren knew well how his father still missed his mother, and mourned her loss. How his father sought to protect him from the same fate. Indeed, Eren knew Grisha loved him, and was proud of what he had become.

But even so, Eren wanted a chance to prove his worth. To prove to his father that he could fight to protect his village. Not by becoming a blacksmith, but by training to fight dragons alongside his friends under Hanji’s eye. To be like the rest of them, and maybe if he was, Levi would finally take notice of him. There was honor in becoming a blacksmith, Eren knew. Just as there was honor in becoming a healer, or a baker, or a fisherman. There was honor in supporting the rest of the village, no matter what role one played.

Yet Eren also knew that _everyone_ else - be they healer, baker, or fisherman - in his village had learned to fight dragons. Out of necessity, for the dragons threatened everyone when they came to raid, young or old. He knew that unless he learned to fight and kill dragons to protect his people, he would always stand apart. Would always be different, unable to protect his friends and family from being taken away by a dragon the way his mother had been.

Well, this would be his chance to prove himself as a warrior. _No one_ would be able to doubt his courage or his prowess as a Viking if he brought back the heart of a Night Fury as his prize.

If only he could _find_ the dragon. The odds of doing so diminished with each passing step, for Eren knew the dragon could certainly escape. As far as he knew, it might have done so already, and taken Eren’s chance of proving himself with it.

Eren scowled, and slapped at the air with his right hand in frustration, in order to ward such uncertainties away…

Only for his hand to come in contact with a tree branch. One that sprang back at him, swiftly smacking him in the forehead. Not enough to break the skin, but more than enough to sting sharply.

“OW!” he swore, glaring at the offending branch…

But his eyes widened as his gaze came to rest on an entirely different sight.

A dead pine tree stood before him, and it's trunk was ragged and splintered where it had snapped in two. Eren gazed down the hill, noticing the direction the tree had fallen in. But the broken tree was not all Eren saw, for directly to his left a deep furrow had been rent in the earth, one that led down the hillside.

As Eren made his way down the hill, his heart thudded in his chest. He cast a fleeting glance back at the base of the tree before he slowly descended. Several ragged furrows had been carved into the bark at the base of the tree: a series of parallel lines that almost looked as if they might have been made by the claws of a great beast.

His brow furrowed, as he made his way down the hillside, down the middle of that unnatural rent in the soil. Even more-so at a second set of narrower, finer claw marks etched into an exposed tree root. Eren paused for a moment, allowing his left hand to linger on the smooth brown root while he committed the appearance of the pale marks to memory, before continuing.

The rent in the earth slanted upwards vertically before it ended, and as Eren lowered himself to his hands and knees, feeling the cool, damp soil beneath his palms, he could only wonder what could have done this. He peered over the top of the ridge, and his heart leapt into his throat.

An icy jolt of terror raced down his spine, as his eyes fixed on the black shape on the ground a short distance away. His heart pounding in fear, he gasped, ducking behind the ridge as quickly as he had peered out. For a moment Eren breathed steadily to calm his nerves, before he peered over the ridge once more…

When he did, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of a black dragon lying still as the grave on the forest floor, tangled tightly in the ropes of a bola. Eren scrambled for the dagger he’d tucked in his belt, clutching it in a vice-like grip in both hands as soon as the fingertips of his left hand brushed against the hilt. He held the dagger before him, breath stuttering, as he scrambled over the ridge of freshly churned earth. Eren pressed his back to an enormous boulder at the base of the hill as soon as he could. He took in a few more breaths to calm his nerves, and prayed with all his might that the dragon would not attack…

Before he steeled himself, and emerged from the safety the stone provided, drinking in the sight of the dragon in full.

The dragon was like none Eren had ever seen before. Its scales were jet black, dappled grey on its legs and left flank. The creature lay completely, utterly still; its eyes were closed, and its right wing was splayed out across the forest floor. There was a long, almost ear-like flap that narrowed to a pointed tip on the left side of the dragon’s head, with two smaller nubs on the side of the head just beneath it. The dragon’s wings, tangled in the ropes as they were, were large, with what almost seemed to be a fin just behind the left wing at the base of the tail.

To Eren, the dragon’s very shape conveyed _speed_. The beast’s entire form was built for it, for striking swiftly and disappearing back into the shadows from whence it had come. A dragon like none he’d ever seen… One that, Eren realized in that moment, _no one_ had ever seen before. Here lay a creature that had struck terror into the hearts of countless Vikings, now given form and flesh where before it had only been a creature of shadow and formless terror.

 _The Night Fury_.

Eren’s eyes widened further, as his grip tightened around the dagger clutched in his left hand. Before him, the Night Fury lay tangled in the bola. Unmoving, and most certainly dead.

Eren walked forward fearlessly, as a smile bloomed to life across his features.

“Oh wow… I… I… I did it… _Oh_ I did it! This fixes everything! _Yes!_  I have brought down this mighty beast!” Eren allowed himself to feel nothing but triumph, as he proclaimed his feat to the world. He raised his right leg, and pressed his right foot against the Night Fury’s left foreleg. He settled his right arm on his knee and puffed out his chest, making himself the very image of a dragon slaying Viking…

Only to frantically scramble backwards until his back was pressed against the boulder, when the dragon’s leg _moved_. The dragon’s legs were tangled in the bola, but it still had more than enough strength to shove him back with an irate groan.

Eren gasped, moving forward once more as the Night Fury drew in heavy breaths. He calmed his breathing as much as he could, for he couldn’t have planned for this. Not after seeing the Night Fury lying completely and utterly still, and assuming it was dead. Nothing could have prepared Eren for learning that the dragon was still very much _alive_.

Eren walked forward, his hands trembling as he held the dagger out in front of him. His heart raced, almost threatening to beat out of his chest. But he moved forward regardless, for it was what any Viking warrior would have done.

Then, as he finally stopped before the Night Fury, the dragon’s eyes opened.

The dragon’s left eye locked with his own. It was pale green, and the pupil was a narrow, vertical slit, as was to be expected from a dragon’s eye.

Eren had never looked into a dragon’s eye before, not for more than a split second. But the Night Fury’s gaze was piercing, and in that instant, he could not tear his gaze away. That piercing stare was enough to make Eren begin to relax his grip on the dagger’s hilt…

Almost.

For Eren took a deep breath, as his hands trembled, and he reminded himself of what he came here to do. He had come to slay a Night Fury, and be the first Viking ever to do so.

Eren narrowed his eyes, steeling himself. “I’m going to kill you, dragon.” He turned the dagger in his hands, gripping the hilt tightly in his right hand, while resting his left hand upon the pommel. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I’m a Viking. I am a _Viking!_ ” He shouted those final words, making them true and real, burning away any hesitation he might have felt.

Such hesitation should not be there, though why it was, Eren did not know. Nor did he stop to consider. For he was a Viking. And a Viking could not hesitate to slay a dragon in defense of their people. Especially not a dragon as feared and dangerous as a Night Fury.

It was now or never. Eren tore his gaze away from the Night Fury’s, and clutched the dagger’s hilt in both hands. He steeled his expression, and looked ahead. Then, Eren closed his eyes, and lifted the dagger above his head. It was time now to end this. To slay the Night Fury, and prove himself a Viking warrior at last.

But as Eren held the knife high, ready to plunge it into the Night Fury’s neck, he opened his eyes one last time, As he did so, he looked down, and his gaze locked with the Night Fury’s once more. That pale green eye widened, and yet again it seemed as if the dragon’s gaze had ensnared him. Eren’s eyes widened, as the muscles in his arms seemed to lock themselves in place. Almost as if he were losing the will to make that final, killing blow…

Though it took all his willpower to do so, Eren closed his eyes, and lifted the dagger higher. As he did, The Night Fury gave a low, warbling croon. Eren’s muscles seemed frozen, as if he had lost all power to make the kill. But he had to do this. There was no room for hesitation or fear.

So Eren gritted his teeth, and lifted the dagger as high as he could. The Night Fury was downed, so it should have been easy… But even so, Eren’s muscles remained frozen in place.

It was then that Eren let his arms fall to his sides, as the realization swept over him unbidden, like a tide. He opened his eyes, and saw that the Night Fury had closed its eyes and laid down its head, almost as if it had resigned itself to its fate. Eren lifted the dagger still clutched in his right hand. As he did so, he finally acknowledged what he had only realized seconds before.

_‘I can’t do it…'_

Killing the Night Fury should have been easy. After all, the dragon was bound in ropes, unable to escape _or_ fight. In the midst of a war against the dragons who raided and burned their village, no one else would have found themself unable to kill a dragon. To do so was unthinkable, for everyone Eren knew…

Except for one.

In that moment, Eren remembered his mother. Remembered who she had been, before he had seen her carried away in a dragon’s claws when he was ten years old. And what she had stood for. His mother had trained to fight dragons, as all of them had. His mother and father had loved each other fiercely and deeply, but there had always been one thing they could never agree on.

For his mother had never been able to kill dragons. She had spoken of ending the war, oh yes. But not through killing dragons, and seeing the them driven away from Shiganshina forever. No, his mother had spoken of living in peace with dragons. Of ending the war not through bloody slaughter, but through coexistence and understanding. It had, of course, been a very unpopular opinion. No one had given such an idea any consideration, for it went against everything they had known for generations.

Against everything they saw as necessary to _survive_.

Before now, Eren had never considered that he would be unable to kill the downed Night Fury. But he had looked into the dragon’s eye, and something _there_ had stayed his hand. What it was, Eren could not say… Only that he had hesitated the moment the Night Fury’s eye had locked with his own.

And yet, that was not all Eren knew.

Once more, he found himself thinking of his mother. Of what _she_ would have done in this moment, had she lived. His mother would not have been able to slay the Night Fury, no matter the fame or glory that she could have gained for achieving such a feat.

Just the _thought_ of plunging his dagger into the Night Fury’s neck now sent a wave of nausea churning in Eren’s stomach. It was something he could no longer consider in good conscience, even though it went against everything he knew. Killing the Night Fury would, indeed, be like killing a part of himself. A vital, essential part, without which he would not be the same.

Eren sighed, knowing what this meant. “I did this...”

He muttered the words as much to the dragon as to himself. For the Night Fury had been shot down by his hand, and only he was to blame for it.

Eren turned, knowing he could easily walk away. He could return to the village, and forget this ever happened, and achieve his goal another way. But to turn around would mean leaving the Night Fury tangled in the bola where it lay. That would mean condemning the dragon to death by starvation, thirst, or the blade of another Viking, should any of his fellow villagers seek to learn the truth of his claim.

He looked back, and knew he could not turn away. Nor could he kill the Night Fury. The dragon, powerful and feared though it had always been, had been rendered utterly defenseless. He took in the sight of the ropes of the bola once more, stained a dark red in places with dried dragon blood, and guilt threatened to consume him. It was a guilt Eren that knew only his mother would have felt. Eren also knew there would be consequences for this, when someone else in his village learned of what he was about to do.

And Eren had no doubt that in time, someone _would_. What the exact consequences would be, Eren did not stop to consider. Not now, when he was consumed with the conviction that there was only one thing he could do.

And the only thing Eren could do… was to follow in his mother’s footsteps.

So Eren moved, moving the dagger from his right hand to his left. He kneeled before the Night Fury, and clutched one of the ropes tightly in his right hand. Before the dragon’s neck he kneeled, and sliced through one of the places where the rope had looped around the Night Fury’s short, thick neck. The dagger’s blade was sharpened as always, and so it cut through the rope swiftly. Then, Eren clutched the rope in a second place, and sliced through the rope there just as quickly.

As Eren cut through the ropes in a third place, the Night Fury’s forelegs were unbound at last. Wasting no time, Eren moved to continue in his task...

Only for the Night Fury to _move,_  shaking off the ropes with a roar faster than he could blink. Swift as a storm wind, the Night Fury whirled about, and Eren felt a heavy weight slam into him. One that pushed him flat on his back, so that his head now rested against the boulder he had used as a shield only moments ago.

But it was a shield no longer.

For in a heartbeat, Eren found himself pinned to the ground beneath the Night Fury’s right front foot. He gasped, as his heart raced in terror. Eren was powerless to look away from the pair of baleful green eyes staring down at him. Nor could he ignore the weight of the Night Fury’s foot on his chest as it pressed him into the ground, or those claws almost pressed against his throat. The sight of the Night Fury’s face eclipsed his vision, and the low, grating rumble of the dragon’s snarling drowned out everything else he might have heard.

But even then, Eren looked into the Night Fury’s eyes. Even knowing his fate, he _gazed at it_. For he was truly going to die here, wasn’t he? In a single blast of fire, or by the dragon’s teeth or claws, he would certainly die. Such a fate was inevitable, in Eren’s mind. Particularly when the Night Fury raised its head, and those jaws opened, revealing a mouth filled with sharp white teeth. It was only then that Eren closed his eyes, and braced for the inevitable. As he wished it was not so, because there was so much he had to live for...

Only for the weight of the Night Fury’s foot to lift away from his chest, as it _roared_. Eren could feel the dragon’s hot breath gusting across his face, as the sound set his ears to ringing. Then he felt a rush of wind, as the Night Fury turned tail and fled.

Only then did Eren open his eyes, as he gasped, pressing his right hand firmly over his heart. His gaze refocused just in time to see the Night Fury flee, taking off into the forest.

Eren rose on trembling legs that now seemed as if they’d turned to jelly. He gazed ahead through the misty forest, in time to see the Night Fury flying away. The dragon still roared as it struggled to gain altitude, before it disappeared from sight.

Only then, did Eren turn away. He moved forward, one foot in front of the other. But his heart still raced in fear like a frightened jackrabbit’s, and he struggled to catch his breath. His thoughts whirled like a tempest, and fear threatened to consume him. It was the sort of terror one could only experience when death was imminent…

Except Eren had looked death in the eyes, and survived.

But Eren could not think, for his heart raced, his stomach churned, and his head spun. He felt the dagger’s hilt slip from the fingers of his left hand as he collapsed, and the darkness took him.

*****

Eren’s eyes fluttered open, as he lay on his stomach in the same place he’d collapsed. He took in the sight of the boulder just off to his left - the same one the Night Fury had pinned him against - and knew he had only made it a few steps before fainting. The forest had also darkened, and the setting sun shone through the boughs of the trees.

The fact that he _had_ fainted was not unexpected, for he’d heard of warriors fainting from shock or terror before. And fearing death at the claws, fangs, or fire of a Night Fury was only natural.

Yet Eren had survived, and rose to his feet. He picked up the dagger and sheathed it in his belt, noting that he was unharmed. His ears no longer rang, and his legs no longer wobbled as if they had turned to jelly. Additionally, his back and shoulders ached from having been slammed into the ground, though the pain was fading swiftly.

Most of all, the Night Fury was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps it was still nearby, for Eren remembered seeing the dragon struggle to gain altitude as it flew away. But whatever the case may have been, the Night Fury had not come back to kill him, even though doing so would have been easy.

Eren was grateful for that much, at least.

So he walked forward, making his way back towards Shiganshina as the sun set around him, as he finally considered what this meant.

He had been unable to kill the Night Fury - that was clear enough. Eren still could not say what he had seen in the Night Fury’s eyes that had stayed his hand. Only that something _had,_  and that wasn’t all. Eren also considered what he might have done if a dragon of another species had lain there in the forest in the Night Fury’s place. If he would have spared a Gronckle, a Deadly Nadder, a Skrill, or a Monstrous Nightmare…

Whether or not any dragon species would have been easier or harder to kill in that moment did not matter. For in his heart, Eren now knew that he could not kill dragons. Nor could he fight them, for in Shiganshina, fighting dragons meant fighting with the intent to kill before a dragon killed you. Being unable to kill the Night Fury had taught him that for all his hopes of learning to fight dragons, he was never meant to kill them.

After all, it was hard to fight dragons when one was unable to deliver a fatal blow.

Where that knowledge would _lead,_  Eren did not know. As he walked across the wooden bridge leading back to the village, he knew there would be consequences, should anyone learn the truth of what happened in the forest. Eren knew such consequences would likely be severe, and that this could cost him everything. It could cost him his friends, and any pride his father held in him. It could cost him any chance of having Levi take notice of him. Or worse, he could lose his home, being forever banished from his tribe. All those consequences and more Eren feared…

Yet even so, he knew he could not - _would not_ \- have gone through with slaying the Night Fury.

And that whatever he did, he _had_ to keep this a secret.

How Eren would do that, he did not yet know, as he slowly walked the familiar path past the mead hall, towards his home where it overlooked the village. The more time he had to plan, the better. For while secrets could stay hidden if no one spoke them, all too often that was not the case. Time itself could shake out the grains of truth hidden in a carefully constructed lie. Or someone, _anyone,_  in his village could stumble upon the still-living Night Fury if it had indeed remained in the forest. From there, it would only be a matter of time before they realized what Eren had done…

There were countless ways Eren knew his secret could be unveiled. All he could do was never speak of it, and hope that would be enough to keep it hidden.

Especially now. For though Eren’s thoughts whirled in his mind like a whirlwind, they were not _all_ he noticed. All around him, the villagers were readying their weapons and saying farewell to their loved ones, speaking to each other of the impending search for the nest, as well as greeting Eren fondly as he passed. Eren returned their greetings just as fondly, letting none of his inner turmoil blight his features.

It was a small wonder that his father had chosen to search for the nest. Eren had known it would happen sooner or later, and it was no surprise that it happened now. With winter coming and multiple raids in a week, Eren knew his father would not sit idle. Still, Eren cursed the timing, for there were one of two ways his father could react to hearing that his son could not kill dragons. That was all Eren planned to tell him, for that alone was enough - but it would still be likely enough to make his father take notice. One possibility was that his father would rejoice, knowing he would remain safe from dragons when they came to raid. Another was that his father would decide it was time for him to learn to fight dragons, seeing that it was time for him to truly become a warrior, a guardian of his people.

Whatever his father said, Eren knew he needed time to prepare for it. To know what _he_ would say as well. He took a breath to steady himself as he reached out with his right hand, and pressed it against the smooth wooden door of his home before pushing it open. The heady scent of woodsmoke from the hearth greeted him, as did the fire that lit the downstairs of his home with a dim, cozy orange light.

Eren entered the house as silent as a mouse, never once taking his eyes off his father. His father had so far not turned away from stoking the fire, so Eren silently tip-toed over to the stairs, hoping to have a few more minutes to prepare before his father came up to speak to him in advance of yet another search for the nest. The large wicker basket sitting next to his father made it clear that his father intended to accompany the warriors, along with Eren’s knowledge that his father _always_ headed the searches whenever they occurred.

Still, Eren climbed the stairs, as worry for his father began to mingle with that he already felt.

“Eren.”

He stopped and turned at the sound of his father’s quiet voice.

It was now or never.

“I have to talk to you, Dad…”

Grisha stood, turned, and walked over to the stairs. “I need to speak with you too, son.” He clasped his hands together in front of his chest as he spoke.

Indeed, Grisha had been waiting for Eren to return home. For upon arriving home only to find Eren gone, he knew _exactly_ what his son was up to. Eren’s claim of shooting down a Night Fury, coupled with Hanji’s own words and his own intuition had done the trick. Eren had gone in search of the Night Fury, and Grisha could not begrudge him for it. Any warrior would have done the same, in Eren’s shoes. Yet Grisha did not mention that, nor the fact that Eren had returned home empty-handed. To do so might sow doubt in his son, and diminish his confidence.

And Grisha had not waited all day to speak to Eren to strike down his hopes of being a dragon slayer.

In that moment, Grisha and Eren spoke at the same time, drowning out each other’s words.

“What?” They both uttered at the same time, knowing that whatever the other had said must be important.

“You go first.” Grisha wanted to hear whatever his son had to say before he himself spoke. After all, it was only fair that he listen, in light of what Hanji had told him earlier.

Eren walked down until he stood on the bottom step. “No, no… _you_ go first.” Whatever his father had to say, the news couldn’t be _that_ big…

Except it was.

“I talked with Hanji earlier. I considered what they said, and I’ve decided. You get your wish, Eren. Tomorrow morning, you’ll start dragon training with the others.” Truthfully, Grisha still feared for his son’s safety. But he was also proud of Eren, knowing who he’d become, and of the potential he had.

Yet those words only sent a cold spike of dread trickling down Eren’s spine.

Eren was suddenly stammering, struggling to find the words. “Oh man, I should have gone first! Because I was thinking… we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings! I mean, _everyone_ in Shiganshina does! But do we have enough… bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings?” Aside from being a blacksmith, those were the exact sort of professions his father would have wanted him to pursue, before today.

How could Eren have expected his father to give him the one thing he had dreamed of for so long, but no longer desired? His father had been adamantly opposed to it for so long, it was a wonder he had even _considered_ changing his mind. Yet it had, and Eren hoped his father would consider an alternative path. To allow him to become anything other than a dragon killer…

But alas, it was not to be.

For in that moment, his father grabbed a single-headed axe off a nearby weapon rack. “You’ll need this,” Grisha murmured, as his lips curved into a smile. The axe was a fine weapon, with a design of Thor proudly wielding his hammer Mjolnir elaborately etched into each side of the blade. Perhaps Eren would come to prefer a sword, or a hammer, or a spear in time.

But no matter what, Grisha knew the axe would serve his son well in the ring, and in battling dragons as a warrior once he finished training.

“I don’t want to fight dragons.” Eren blurted, still clinging to the fading hope that this was a dream, or one of Loki’s clever tricks.

“Of course you do!” Grisha exclaimed. “You’ve been begging to learn to fight dragons for years!” Grisha wondered where his son’s desire to battle dragons had gone. Perhaps his hesitation was born from fear…

“Maybe I should rephrase this. Dad, I _can’t kill dragons!_ ” This wasn’t going right at all, and Eren’s hope his father would agree without asking why only continued to fade.

Grisha shook his head. “It’s time you learned how to kill dragons, Eren. I know you must be afraid, and that’s to be expected. But Hanji says you have the potential to become a great dragon slayer, and a great protector of our village. They believe in you… and so do I.” Grisha knew only Carla could have convinced Eren to believe he could not kill dragons. Only she had been dead for eight years, much to his sorrow. And Eren…

Eren had desired to fight dragons ever since, to prevent them from taking the rest of his loved ones the way they had taken _her_. Eren blazed with such a passion and desire to battle dragons that that would have burned away anything else. So where exactly… _this_ had come from, Grisha truly could not say.

So after a moment, Grisha continued. “I know you’re afraid, son. But when you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you fight to protect your village, and those dear to you… And you let them do the same for you. No Viking in Shiganshina fights their battles alone, Eren. Remember that.” Here Grisha’s tone softened, as he hoped to convey everything he felt. He was proud of the man his son had become, and only knew he would grow even prouder upon seeing what Eren would soon accomplish.

Eren sighed, knowing there was only one way this conversation could end. “I won’t be afraid, dad. I promise I’ll protect others, and let them do the same for me. And… I’ll do my best in dragon training.” Truly, Eren did not want to learn how to fight dragons…

But in this moment, he knew he could only do his best.

Grisha nodded in approval, as he hefted the wicker basket over his left shoulder. “That’s the spirit, son. The first lesson starts mid-morning tomorrow. Train hard in the ring, and I’ll be back from searching for the nest before we know it. I promise.” That was one promise he would keep. After all, Grisha knew it would take more than dragon fire to kill him.

Grisha and Eren bid each other a final farewell, sharing a tight, affectionate hug before Grisha donned his gleaming horned helmet, and walked out the door. Eren was no stranger to seeing his father leave to search for the nest, nor was he a stranger to seeing his father come back alive each and every time. But this time was different, for Eren had been left with a new set of expectations to fulfill.

Only _these_ were expectations that he become something he was not. For all his father’s high hopes, Eren could _not_ see himself doing well in dragon training. How could he, when he had just realized he could not kill dragons?

Even so, Eren knew there was no way to go but forward. The first day of dragon training was tomorrow morning, and only time would tell what would happen the first time he entered the ring. Yet even though Eren knew this was not _him,_  he would strive to do his best. He also hoped that some sort of solution would present itself so that in the end, he would not be forced to kill dragons.

And if such a solution ever presented itself, hopefully it would come sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're currently working on chapter 3, and like this chapter, it will be a longer one. We'll post the third chapter as soon as it's finished and edited, and we're already excited to share it! This fic really is a passion project and a labor of love for us, and we're so happy to finally share it with the world!
> 
> As a treat for this chapter, and for the fic, we commissioned the amazing [raidesart](https://raidesart.tumblr.com/) to draw one of the dragons that will appear in future chapters of the fic. You can view their amazing art [here](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/post/178356752232/im-so-happy-that-i-can-finally-share-this-amazing)!
> 
> As always, you can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).


	3. Welcome to Dragon Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, with the third chapter of our fic! We've been extremely excited to share this, and hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Eren awakened early, just after the sun had fully risen, for the light shining through the shutters told him as much. His green eyes fluttered open as he lay atop the soft goose-down mattress, in a bed large enough to comfortably fit two people. His sheets and furs were warm around his body, and threatened to pull his eyelids back down soon after he opened them.

Indeed, his room was familiar as always, containing a dresser set against the wall to his right, a small table sat next to the bed off to his left, with a journal and an unlit candle sitting on it. Many bookshelves also cluttered the room, stretching high towards the ceiling, each packed full to the brim with books. Atop them rested wood carvings fashioned by Eren’s own hand, and other possessions - among them an old doll in the shape of a dragon and stuffed with wool, and he treasured it deeply, for his mother had made it for him when he was just a toddler.

This was his home, as cozy and comfortable as always.

And today Eren awakened alone in his home; something he was familiar with, for this was not the first time his father had left to search for the nest, and nor would it be the last.

However, today was different, and not in a way Eren liked. Nevertheless, he pushed the covers off of himself, and rose to meet it anyway. Eren rolled to the edge of his bed and stood, lifting his arms above his head and attempting to stifle a yawn, clad in his undergarments as he walked over to his dresser. Wasting little time, he donned a fresh set of undergarments, as well as a pair of dark brown pants, a tan shirt and a pair of socks. Before leaving his room, he pulled on his boots and shrugged his bear-hide vest over his shoulders.

Then, Eren took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, before closing it behind him with a quiet _thud_. For a brief moment, he flicked his gaze across the hall to his father’s room, as worry bloomed to life in his chest. His father had promised to return from searching for the nest, and he had always kept that promise in the past, without fail. Yet even so, Eren could not help worrying that his father would not return. It was only natural, of course. For everyone who had to watch a loved one leave worried for their safety, and hoped and prayed to the Gods they would return safe and sound. In this, Eren was hardly alone.

Yet he could not stand idle forever, and so Eren walked down the stairs just off to his right.

Once Eren was downstairs, he set about making breakfast. It was a simple meal, albeit delicious - two freshly picked wild apples, some of the last to be picked before winter set in. They were golden-skinned and held the same tangy, delicious flavor he had always loved. He also ate a small piece of buttered bread, as well as a fillet of dried haddock lightly seasoned with mild herbs, with a mug of cold, clear water to wash it down. It was a filling meal, and Eren savored every bite, knowing it was better to eat now than go to dragon training on an empty stomach.

Learning how to fight dragons while being distracted by hunger was not a good idea, after all. Although at this point, being hungry during dragon training was the _least_ of Eren’s worries.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were clean, Eren knew there was little time left to waste. Today was his first day of dragon training, and it would not do to be late. Even if he did not wish to go, he saw no other choice - for his father had vouched for him, and so had Hanji.

Eren picked up the axe his father had given him from where it hung on a weapon rack next to the door. He felt the smooth wooden hilt in his right hand as he did so, and tightened his grip on it, as if doing so would give him the courage to face what was to come.

Then, Eren drew in a deep breath as he pushed the door open. The morning sky was overcast, yet shafts of sunlight pierced through the clouds to the east. Perhaps the sun would come out later, or perhaps a storm would come instead. The weather in Shiganshina was unpredictable, and storms could brew in the blink of an eye. Yet it was part of living here, and there was a certain _thrill_ that came from being in the midst of a storm; hearing the crack of thunder, seeing the flash of lightning, and breathing in the scent of fresh rain while being drenched with water were unlike anything else.

And that was just in the warmer months. Winter storms could be even fiercer, so much so that they kept even the most stubborn Vikings in the shelter of their homes until the storm passed. Indeed, Eren had little fear of storms, for when caught between weathering a storm and facing a dragon raid, the storm was _always_ the preferred option.

Eren would have preferred to face a storm, or _anything_ other than dragon training right now.

Even so, Eren walked forward, past the mead hall and over the bridge connecting the village to the rest of the island. As he did so, he could see the others a short distance in front of him, their footfalls thudding softly against the wood. None of them had noticed him yet, and at this point, Eren almost hoped they would _not_ notice him. For while he loved his friends, he could not help worrying that they would see the truth. That something about his demeanor would give away the fact that he could not kill dragons, and not only that, but that he had spared the life of a _Night Fury_.

Okay, maybe that seemed a little far-fetched, Eren thought, as he turned to his right after crossing the bridge. As long as he told no one about the Night Fury, surely there was nothing to worry about. None of his friends really _believed_ he shot down a Night Fury, and why would they? After all, Vikings had called Shiganshina home for three-hundred years, and in all that time no one had ever _seen_ a Night Fury, let alone _killed_ one. Well, no one who had lived to tell the tale, that is. Eren had done what many believed was impossible, so the fact that no one believed it was perfectly understandable.

If no one believed him, and if they saw that he was not good at learning to fight dragons - which at this point, was a certainty - well…

His secret would remain as it was, now wouldn’t it?

That would have to do, Eren thought, as he walked down a path set into the cliff. The mossy path continued at a gentle incline, and the sun seemed to shine brighter, almost threatening to break free of the cloud cover. Eren continued down the sloping path set into a narrow ravine, before he emerged in the shadow of a great shelf of rock. Beneath the rock shelf lay the dragon academy, the entrance of which was on the opposite side of a massive circular pit.

The pit was carved out of the rock itself, ringed by criss-crossing iron bars reminiscent of the bars of a cage. The iron bars stretched upwards to a certain height, after which the arena was covered by a net of heavy iron chains. Eren walked around the training arena, on wooden scaffolding that expanded the amount of space a Viking could stand or walk on. The arena itself took up most of the space beneath the overhang, and as such, Eren imagined more space would only make it easier to transport trapped dragons into the arena.

As well as allow more villagers to witness graduation ceremonies, Eren thought, as he glanced at the docks across the water to his right.

If the Gods were willing, Eren hoped he might be spared such a fate - but only time would tell.

Eren finally stopped before the outer gate to the arena. As expected, the outer gate, made from criss-crossing iron bars, was open. It covered the outermost entrance life a trap door, and from there the path slanted downwards in a gentle slope.

In that moment, Hanji hoisted the lower gate at the end of the slope.

“Welcome to dragon training!” they declared proudly, as they gestured eagerly to the arena using their prosthetic hand.

Ahead, Eren saw the others walk forward, each bearing a weapon of their own. Mikasa and Levi had each chosen swords, which were still sheathed at their belts. Connie had chosen a spear, albeit one with a point at both ends, while Jean had chosen a wickedly intimidating spiked mace. Sasha had chosen a spear as well, though hers was out-fitted with a spear-point at one end of the shaft, and a hook on the other end. Sasha was most skilled in using a bow, but every warrior knew that to fight dragons, one had to be adaptable, and willing to use whatever weapon or strategy was needed to assure victory.

Slowly, Eren followed behind them, doing everything he could to conceal both his fears and his doubts. It gave him a small comfort, at least, to know he was not alone in being afraid, albeit a little differently.

Their words said it all, really.

“This is it… there’s no turning back now…” Levi murmured, as he took a deep breath to center himself. He had seen the power dragons possessed, and the destruction they were capable of, first-hand. But it was one thing to see what dragons were capable of, and quite another to battle them.

So Levi knew any fear he felt was only natural.

And so did Mikasa, who stood just off to Levi’s left. “Right. From now on, we’ll be dragon slayers.”

Mikasa felt no shame at the cold spike of fear trickling down her spine. After all, it was not shameful in the slightest for a warrior to know fear. Nor could such a natural emotion ever cast doubt on her abilities. She would be Chief one day, alongside Armin and Eren. That would make them leaders, but it did not mean they stood above the rest of their people.

For a Chief could love, laugh, grieve, and experience fear like everyone else among their people. They could experience all the same emotions everyone else did, so why should a Chief be expected to suppress their needs and emotions where others were not?

Therefore they weren’t, and never would be, expected to hold themselves above the rest.

It was then that Connie spoke. “So, Sasha… do you think we’ll get any scars out of this?” His voice wavered, as he did his best to put on a brave face.

After a moment, Sasha replied. “I don’t know… If I _had_ to get scars out of dragon training, I’d go for some mauling. Maybe on my shoulders or lower back…”

Connie tightened his grip on the shaft of his spear. “Well, we’d both prefer to _avoid_ getting scars, sweetheart. But if I had a choice in it, I’d go with getting some serious burns.”

At that, Levi sighed. “Yeah…”

“Fighting dragons is only _fun_ if you get a scar out of it.” Mikasa nodded in agreement, noting her cousin was not _thrilled_ by the prospect of getting scars from a dragon attack.

Indeed, there was no reason for Levi, or anyone else, to be thrilled by the thought of getting bitten, burned, or clawed by an angry dragon. It went without saying that dragon-inflicted injuries were terribly painful, and could result in terrible scars or lost limbs…

If the victim was lucky.

Dragons could and _did_ kill even the strongest Viking warriors. Compared with death, scars and lost limbs were preferable, and seen as marks of courage. They meant that one had looked death in the eye and survived, and in effect, also meant mocking the dragon that had attempted to kill them and failed.

“Yeah, no kidding. Pain… Gotta love it, right?” Eren muttered, as he shuffled into the arena. Now that he knew he could not kill dragons, simply _being_ here was painful in its own way. To say nothing if he was actually injured.

But there was no changing that, and certainly no getting out of dragon training.

Especially not when Connie, Sasha, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, and Levi all turned to face him.

Connie’s eyes widened. “Eren!? Why didn’t you tell us you were starting dragon training?”

Eren took in a deep breath to steady himself. “Dad told me I was starting dragon training last night before he left. I wasn’t expecting it, but I’m going to do my best.” The words tasted bitter on his tongue, and oh, how he wished he didn’t have to lie. But there was no helping it.

After all, Eren did not intend to reveal his secret. And even if it was revealed, he did not expect anyone to understand why he had not been able to slay the Night Fury.

Suddenly, Eren heard the rattling of chains, and a heavy _thud_ as the gate closed behind him. That, along with the iron bars and chains overhead, would serve to keep most of the dragons kept here from escaping. Common knowledge dictated that _should_ a dragon escape from the arena, it would either fly off and never be seen again, or wreak havoc in the village before being contained once more. Neither of those outcomes was ideal, from both the perspective of training recruits and keeping the village from being damaged more than it already was.

But Eren did not have long to dwell on such matters.

Hanji walked briskly forward in that moment, and spoke from off to Eren’s left. “Well, it’s time to get started! Train well, because the two recruits who do best will win the honor of killing their first dragons in front of the _entire_ village! One will have the honor of slaying a Monstrous Nightmare, and the other will have the honor of slaying the Skrill captured in yesterday’s raid.” Here they twisted their prosthetic hand - now with a rather intimidating iron hook attached - in a motion as if to demonstrate what they’d do if using it to kill a dragon. Then, they made a sweeping gesture with their right arm, while they glowed with pride.

For it truly was an honor to be the best of the recruits, and slay one’s first dragon in the arena while the village bore witness. The stone of the arena was grey all around, and not a speck of blood stained it. But when one knew the history of this place, one did not need to see such a thing to know that plenty of dragon blood had been spilled here in the past, and would be again.

Eren simply hoped _he_ would not be one of those chosen for that honor.

“Well, Eren already killed a Night Fury, so… maybe he should win.” Jean spoke as if that were only common sense, even though there was no proof Eren had actually slain one.

Connie nodded in agreement. “And even if he didn’t shoot a Night Fury down, simply trying to do that was really brave! The rest of us ran for cover the moment we heard the Night Fury about to strike, but not Eren. So I agree; Eren should win through bravery alone, if anything.” There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm in Connie’s voice, as if he actually believed being brave enough to try killing a Night Fury was enough to make Eren worthy of that honor.

Not so long ago, Eren would have believed Connie’s words without a shadow of a doubt. But everything had changed yesterday, when Eren had chosen not to slay the Night Fury when it was bound and helpless at his feet.

Part of him wondered how Connie’s view would change, if he knew the truth. But Eren dismissed that idea as quickly as it came, for surely nothing good would come of _this_ particular secret being revealed.

The others then turned around, as Connie spoke about how there had to be some secret to being brave enough to dare to go after a Night Fury. Which in turn led them to discussing how someone that brave might even take down the nest and drive off the dragons for good. Eren let them gossip about his supposed success, and didn’t see any point in confirming or denying whatever rumors happened to spread. Well, as long as those rumors did not consist of him sparing a Night Fury’s life, that is.

But as long as any chatter and idle gossip consisted of whether or not he had succeeded, then all would be well.

Or so Eren hoped.

In that moment, Hanji walked forward, and draped their right arm reassuringly across Eren’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Eren! Trying to shoot down a Night Fury takes courage, and that will make _you_ less of a target! The dragons will see how fierce you are, and that you’re not to be crossed. All you need to do is look fierce enough, and they’ll flee rather than fight.”

 _'That is, if you don’t kill them first.'_ went unsaid, but Eren heard those words all the same.

It hadn’t occurred to Eren that he might appear hesitant or afraid. When it came to fighting dragons, there was no shame in feeling either of those things. After all, dragons could kill humans easily, so fear was normal and healthy. Only Eren feared that either Hanji or someone else would discover he could not kill dragons more than he feared fighting them.

So he would learn to fight them, even if it was the last thing he wanted.

Hanji removed their arm from where it lay across Eren’s shoulders, before they turned to address him and the rest of the recruits. Eren watched them, while flicking his gaze to Armin - his best friend and brother - standing to his left.

As expected, Hanji was beaming, still glowing with pride. “Behind these doors are just a few of the many dragon species you will learn to fight! In the first cage, is the Skrill.” Here they gestured to the door farthest to Eren’s right. As all the cage doors were, it was forged of solid iron, and a gigantic log secured the doors in place.

Though judging by the hissing and snarling coming from behind those doors, that had not tempered the Skrill’s anger in the slightest. If anything, being shoved in a cage seemed to have made the dragon even _more_ pissed off than it had been during the raid.

“Skrills are most often seen flying during thunderstorms. That’s when they’re most dangerous, because they can channel lightning through their body to constantly recharge their shot limit!” Eren turned to his left, as Armin spoke. His blue eyes were wide as saucers, and he almost seemed to vibrate with excitement.

“Here, we have the Deadly Nadder.” Hanji stopped in front of the second cage, before continuing onwards.

“Deadly Nadders possess some of the hottest fire of all dragon species!” Armin truly _did_ possess a wealth of knowledge about dragons.

Before Armin could continue, Hanji stopped in front of the third cage. “In here, we have the Hideous Zippleback.”

“Zipplebacks are faster than they look, but prefer to attack using stealth!” Armin clenched his fists in front of him, and only seemed to grow _more_ excited at the prospect of fighting dragons.

That enthusiasm was not diminished in the slightest when Hanji’s voice took on an ominous tone as they stopped in front of the fourth cage. “This cage holds the _Monstrous Nightmare_.”

Again, Armin wasted no time sharing what he knew of this species. “Monstrous Nightmares are exceptionally fierce, incredibly strong, _and_ can set themselves on fire!”

Eren could hear the Monstrous Nightmare snarling inside the cage, as all the other dragons were. He could hardly say he blamed them, for he knew he’d most likely be doing the same thing if someone had captured him and locked him in a cage. The dragons were angry at being confined, and Eren felt a pang of sympathy for them - one no doubt born of knowing he’d been spared by the Night Fury only yesterday.

Eren also kept his expression neutral, for he knew exactly how the other would react if they knew he had anything close to sympathy for the dragons.

Hanji’s voice drew Eren away from his thoughts. “Next up, is the Terrible Terror!” By this point, their grin was spread ear to ear, as was to be expected.

“Terrible Terrors are small, but _not_ to be underestimated. Alone, they’re not much of a threat, but they can be extremely dangerous in large numbers.” As Armin had stated, it was also to be expected that even the smallest of dragons were dangerous.

Hanji smiled, finally replying to Armin’s words. “You know a lot about dragons, Armin. That’s good, because the more you know about them, the better you can protect yourself from them. So I’m sure you also know about the dragon in the last cage… The _Gronckle_.”

“Gronckles aren’t the fastest flyers, but they’re incredibly strong, and they won’t hesitate to use that to their advantage.” Armin whispered to Eren as he glanced to his right, his blue eyes meeting Eren’s green.

Before any of them could reply, Hanji gripped a lever next to the door with their right hand, watching the class expectantly.

In that moment, a cold spike of fear raced down Eren’s spine, and his eyes widened. They couldn’t be serious about letting the Gronckle _out_ , could they?

It was a sentiment shared by the everyone in attendance, with the exception of Hanji.

Jean was the first to voice his opinion. “Whoa, wait!? Aren’t you gonna teach us first!?” Jean knew he could be boastful and overconfident at times, but he couldn’t help trembling in fear at the sight of Hanji’s hand gripping the lever. He didn’t even _know_ how to fight dragons!

“I believe in learning on the job.” With those words, Hanji pulled the lever down.

And a moment later, a light brown Gronckle burst out of its cage, snarling furiously.

As soon as the dragon was set loose, Eren and the others scattered, running for their lives. It was one thing to know you would be learning how to fight dragons, and quite another to be told to learn how to do so by fighting them yourself. Eren had not wanted to be here in the first place, and he liked the thought of running for his life on day one even less.

As Eren and the others scattered, the Gronckle’s tiny wings beat rapidly, as it made a beeline for a pile of rocks placed on one side of the arena. It slammed into the wall of the pit before righting itself and swallowing them.

Amid the chaos, Hanji spoke once more. “Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you’re _dead!_ ”

 _‘No kidding! Or seriously injured, at the very least!’_ Eren thought to himself as he scrambled to and fro frantically, silently praying to the Gods that the Gronckle wouldn’t blast him, and that he’d somehow escape from this unscathed.

Eren had no doubt in his mind that the others thinking similar thoughts.

“Quick! What’s the first thing you’re going to need?” Hanji bellowed, to make their voice heard amid the chaos.

“A healer!?” Eren exclaimed.

“To run faster!?” Armin asked.

“A shield!” Levi declared, his brow furrowed in concentration.

“Shields! Go!” Hanji exclaimed.

At Hanji’s command, they all ran as fast as they could for a shield. Mikasa, Levi, Armin, and Jean clambered for the wooden shields propped up against the edge of the arena. And they scrambled in fear, both of the Gronckle flying around the arena, and of what would happen if they were blasted, with or _without_ a shield.

Eren, meanwhile, began to lift a shield that had been resting on the floor of the arena with trembling hands. The front of the shield was painted bright red with intricate white markings, and was the same circular shape and size as all the other shields. But even so, he struggled to calm his racing heart, and to calm the fear that now seemed to be racing along every nerve in his body. How was he supposed to lift a shield properly, let alone get through this training session, when he was so terrified?

Hanji, fortunately, had taken notice of him.

For in that moment, they came up behind him, aiding him in lifting the shield as they spoke. “Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a weapon or a shield, take the shield!” With that, they gave him an encouraging nudge forward, sending him back into the fray.

All around Eren, the others scrambled away from the Gronckle, even _with_ their shields now in hand. That was, of course, a perfectly reasonable response. For a dragon could kill a Viking whether they had a shield or not.

Connie and Sasha, however, were not among those frantically running to avoid the Gronckle. Instead, they were struggling to decide which of them should take the shield they’d both grabbed at the same time, one with flames and skulls painted on it.

“Sasha, just take my shield!” Connie swore, hoping she’d listen, and praying they’d both get out of this alive.

Sasha shook her head. “Why? There’s other shields, so I don’t get why you’re so insistent about me taking this one!” Really, she didn’t. Connie’s presence warmed her heart with the love she felt for him, but she still wished he would just _take_ the shield, and let her have another one.

Connie wasted no time responding. “Because you wouldn’t be as hot if you were _dead!_ ” As he did, he pushed the shield back towards Sasha, silently begging her to take it. If they were going to die here, he wasn’t going to die without letting her know how beautiful she was.

“Neither would _you!_ ” Sasha exclaimed, pushing the shield back at Connie. If he was going to flirt with her while they were at risk of being attacked by an angry Gronckle, well…

Two could play at _that_ game.

In that moment, the Gronckle spat a fireball at the shield Connie and Sasha held between them. The fireball sent the shield flying out of their hands, and sent Connie and Sasha sprawling on the ground, dazed but uninjured. The wooden shield was now charred and blackened where the Gronckle’s fire had struck, but it had indeed served its purpose.

“Connie, Sasha, you’re out!” Hanji declared, knowing they would grow even better at fighting dragons in the future, and relieved to see them uninjured.

“What?” Connie and Sasha muttered simultaneously, before they considered what had happened. After a moment, they shook their heads and got to their feet. That they were out of the fight, such as it were, was made clear enough by Hanji. But they were both alive and unhurt, and Connie sighed with relief. He had not wanted to suffer injury or even death in training, and certainly did not want to see the same happen to Sasha or anyone else he loved. After all, a wooden shield or a sword or an axe could be replaced.

The life of someone you loved, be they a friend, a family member, or a lover, was as precious as gold - particularly with such dangerous creatures raiding the village so frequently. As such, Connie would be brave in the face of any fear he felt, and do what he could to protect those he loved.

It was a sentiment Sasha agreed with, and one they had spoken of before. So together, they continued to watch each other’s backs, knowing that even though they were out, the dragon could still turn its fire on them.

While Connie and Sasha did so, the others continued to fight as Hanji instructed.

It wasn’t long before Hanji issued their next set of instructions. “Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon’s aim!” For Connie and Sasha had seen first-hand one way in which a shield could be used for defense.

And now, they were about to witness another. For dragons had sensitive hearing, and making enough noise could disorient them enough to make them miss their strike. That was especially important, when even the smallest dragons could seriously injure or kill an experienced warrior.

At Hanji’s command, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, and Armin banged their weapons against their shields. The Gronckle’s ears were small and almost fin-like, positioned on top of its head behind its large, yellow eyes. As soon as they obeyed Hanji’s command, the Gronckle hovered in place and shook its head a few times, clearly disoriented just as Hanji had said it would be.

Then, they all began to circle around the Gronckle while continuing to make noise, hoping to disorient the dragon further.

At the same time, Eren hoped their actions did not make the Gronckle angrier, for he could already imagine it was none too pleased with being lets out of its cage only to be pit against humans in battle. Still obeying Hanji’s command, Eren broke from the formation, and ran to the edge of the arena. As soon as he did, he hid behind a set of wooden planks that had been nailed together to serve as a weapon rack. Since it had been propped up against the wall at an angle, there was sufficient room for him to easily conceal himself from sight.

Which was exactly what Eren did, while peering out from his hiding place intermittently. Here, he could breathe a sigh of relief, for he was finally safe for the moment.

As Eren peered out from his hiding place, Hanji asked one of the most important questions of all when it came to fighting dragons.

“All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?” They knew that if any of the recruits had read through the Book of Dragons, the answer would be clear.

And if not, Hanji had faith they would all learn, and learn well. For knowing a dragon’s shot limit was one of the keys to fighting them successfully. Once a dragon’s shot limit was exhausted, it could not breathe fire for a time, until its shot limit replenished on its own. Some dragons, like the Skrill, could recharge their shot limit at will under certain conditions. And while not all dragons breathed fire, they _all_ had a shot limit.

“Five!?” Jean yelped, watching the Gronckle warily, while maintaining a white-knuckled grip on the handle of his mace. As far as Jean was concerned, the fewer shot limits a dragon had, the better.

It meant the dragon had less attempts to kill him, after all.

“No, six!” Armin exclaimed, as he smiled weakly, raising his left arm above his head.

“Correct, six! That’s one for almost all of you!” Hanji grinned with approval. It did not surprise them that Armin knew how many shots a Gronckle had.

Armin smiled ear to ear, grateful for a chance to share his knowledge of dragons…

Before the Gronckle flew behind him and spat a fireball, knocking the shield out of his raised left hand.

“Armin, out!” Hanji declared, knowing full well Armin would get the hang of this sooner rather than later.

At that, Armin ran away with a high-pitched scream, gripping the handle of his stone hammer as if his life depended on it. He was uninjured, thank the Gods, but he did not see how being out of the fight would matter to an angry dragon. As it was, Armin saw that the best way to remain alive was to remain in motion. If nothing else, perhaps he would get some additional practice at dodging the Gronckle’s attacks before the lesson was done.

While Eren could have adopted a similar strategy, he preferred remaining in his hiding place. Here, at least, he was less likely to be attacked.

“Eren! Get in there!” Hanji declared, as soon as they saw him peer out of his hiding place. For a moment, they wondered where Eren had snuck off to. And while Hanji understood perfectly well why Eren had chosen to hide, and the other recruits scrambled away from the Gronckle in terror, they also knew that the best way for the recruits to improve their skills was through practical experience.

Eren would honestly have preferred to remain where it was safe, rather than throwing himself back into danger. But as much as he wished to avoid that, and learning to fight dragons all together, he knew Hanji had vouched for him. That they had faith in his potential. So Eren summoned his courage, and slowly inched his way out from his hiding place, only scrambling backwards when the Gronckle spat a fireball at him. The fireball exploded against the wall of the arena just off to his left, and he could feel the sharp gust of heat wash over him. Eren’s heart raced in terror, for if he’d dodged only a second later, he would have been either seriously injured or dead.

He raced out of his hiding place regardless, summoning every bit of bravery he had. After all, it was often said that bravery meant doing something one was afraid to do, despite of any fear.

At the same time, the Gronckle flew around the arena, and focused its gaze on a new target.

Specifically, Mikasa and Jean. Mikasa held her shield before her in her left hand, and gripped the hilt of her drawn sword in her right. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, for she _wanted_ the Gronckle to fire at her. If she dodged at the last second, the dragon would only have two shots left, and would be slightly less dangerous once that was the case.

But at the same time, Jean strode up behind her, standing to her right. Mikasa was strong, beautiful, and kind… all things that had made his cheeks flush pink. He hadn’t quite known _how_ he would tell her he’d gotten a crush on her.

But if Jean was going to die, and he truly feared he might, he would not die without letting her know, one way or another.

So, appearing as calm and casual as he could in the moment, Jean spoke. “So Mikasa, I’m moving into my parents’ basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!” He’d been turning his basement into a bigger room for weeks. It was perfect for both working out, and he hoped Mikasa would be impressed by his choice of decor.

Few Vikings had a life-size Monstrous Nightmare statue in their basement, after all.

Mikasa, however, simply leapt aside as the Gronckle spat a fireball, glancing back and breathing a sigh of relief at seeing that Jean’s shield had simply been blasted out of his left hand. Hanji declared that he was out in that very moment, and Mikasa was relieved he was unharmed. For Jean was a good friend, and she simply had not had time to reply in the heat of the moment. Mikasa knew she didn’t harbor any romantic attraction towards Jean - or physical attraction towards anyone, for that matter.

Mikasa knew they would have to discuss that sooner or later. But now _really_ wasn’t the best time to have an in-depth discussion about romantic feelings, or lack thereof.

While Mikasa watched the Gronckle like a hawk, intent on baiting it into attacking if she could, Eren had adopted a more cautious strategy. He slowly walked across the arena, making his way towards Levi, and never taking his eyes off the dragon. By moving slowly, he hoped to avoid becoming its next target.

Eren also felt his cheeks flush with warmth as he _finally_ stood just to Levi’s left. To Eren, Levi looked stronger and more beautiful than he ever had before.

And Eren took a deep breath, before he spoke. “So, Levi… Fancy seeing you here… Maybe we should work together?” If anything would impress Levi, surely showing he _wasn’t_ hopeless at dragon training would be it.

Of course, there was the not so small matter of the fact that he couldn’t kill dragons to deal with. And Eren knew that there was no way Levi could possibly understand why he had been unable to kill a Night Fury. Not when three-hundred years of battling dragons for survival dictated that such a thing should have been impossible. But… if he could keep the truth a secret for now, it was worth a try to get Levi’s attention.

“If you follow me, _yes!_ ” Levi didn’t know Eren all that well, but there was no way he’d say no to having someone watch his back.

Before Eren could reply, or move to follow, the Gronckle spat a fireball, knocking the shield from his left hand. Eren cried out in alarm, as he dropped his axe, hearing it clatter against the ground.

“One shot left!” Hanji declared, while Eren raced after the shield as it rolled across the arena.

Eren knew he was out, and that it was only a matter of time before Hanji said so. But while the shield was scorched, it was still protect him. Eren’s heart pounded in terror, for he _knew_ he wouldn’t last long without it. The Gronckle was bearing down on him swiftly, and suddenly all he could focus on was the sound of the dragon’s swiftly beating wings, its low, rumbling snarl… All he knew was that he had to get away, and soon.

“ _Eren!_ ” Hanji screamed in terror, knowing full well this could end in disaster if they did not take action _now_.

As they screamed, Eren ran straight towards the wall of the arena, knowing he had no hope of catching the shield before the Gronckle reached him. As soon as he pressed his palms against the wall of the arena, he turned around…

And pressed his back as close to the wall as he could, as he gazed at the Gronckle that now hovered _inches_ in front of him. All he could see was the dragon’s narrowed yellow eyes that were full of anger and fear in equal measure, and the mouth full of huge, razor-sharp white teeth. All Eren could feel, as his heart raced in terror, was the dragon’s hot, pungent breath gusting across his face. In that moment, memories of the Night Fury raced to the forefront of his mind. Memories of being pinned to the ground, and of expecting a death by fire, fang or claw that never came…

Only this time, Eren knew he would not be so lucky. Already, he could hear the Gronckle draw in its breath, preparing to fire its last shot. One that certainly would not miss. So Eren closed his eyes, bracing for the end…

Only to duck, wrapping his arms around the back of his head and hitting the floor, as the Gronckle fired its shot just to his left. Eren could feel the scorching wave of heat from the dragon’s fire, but it did not touch him or harm him. How, he did not know, for surely the Gronckle should not have missed its shot at such close range.

Then, Eren opened his eyes, and saw the reason the Gronckle had missed.

Hanji stood to the Gronckle’s right, having tugged the dragon way by its lower lip using the hook attached to their prosthetic hand. Just at the right moment, too, for had Hanji gotten there a second later, Eren knew he could very well have died. As he rose to his feet on trembling legs, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that now the lesson was over.

The way Hanji dragged the snapping, snarling Gronckle away made that clear enough.

As did their words. “And that’s _six_. Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!”

Using every bit of their Viking strength, they spun around in a circle, while the Gronckle snapped its jaws, still very much trying to take a piece out of them. Then, Hanji flung the Gronckle back into its cage, slamming the heavy iron doors behind it before it could escape.

“You’ll get another chance, don’t you worry!” they declared to the snarling, enraged dragon as they raised the lever that lowered the heavy wooden log that served a the lock for the dragon’s cage.

“Hanji… Thank the Gods…” Eren breathed as they walked towards him. “If you hadn’t been there, I’d have been burned to a crisp!” Either that, or inflicted with potentially fatal injuries.

Hanji gave a wry smirk. “I wouldn’t let you die, Eren. You, or anyone else here. You’re here to learn to fight dragons and _live_ , not die in battle against them.” Here they paused, before continuing. “So remember. A dragon will always, _always_ … go for the _kill_.” As Hanji spoke, they focused their gaze on Eren, and their voice took on a lower, more serious tone with that final word.

After they spoke, Eren glanced back at the scorched stone left in the wake of the Gronckle’s fire blast. The stone was charred and blackened, and the center of the scorch mark glowed a brilliant orange. Indeed, the Gronckle had gone for the kill…

Yet the Night Fury had not. Even though it would have been even easier for the Night Fury to kill him.

Eren’s brow furrowed, as Hanji spoke once more. “Well, that’s it for today’s lesson! We’ll meet in the mead hall just after sunset to discuss how all of you can improve your skills!” That, and doing so would strengthen the camaraderie between them, and allow the recruits to better fight as a team. If they could discuss their weaknesses, then they could learn from them and improve their skills.

Such things were of the utmost importance, when it came to fighting dragons.

Eren also felt a pang of regret, knowing he’d have to strive to improve at learning to kill dragons. Learning he could not kill them already set him apart. How could he expect to become a warrior, and protect those he held dear, if he could not kill the very dragons that threatened their lives?

Whatever the answer to that question was, Eren did not know. Only that he needed to find the answer.

But before he could consider that further, Armin and Mikasa raced over to him. Armin hugged him tightly, as if afraid to let go.

“Eren! Thank Freyja you’re all right!” Armin gasped, as Eren hugged him in return. “For a moment there, I thought we’d lose you for good…” And that was the last thing Armin wanted. Eren was one of Armin’s closest friends, and he loved Eren like a brother.

And the last thing Armin would ever want was to see Eren hurt.

“Thanks Armin…” Eren murmured, as they pulled apart. “But I don’t think I’m all that good at fighting dragons. Maybe I should stick to being a blacksmith.” After all, there was honor in that. And better to let Armin and Mikasa know he wasn’t meant to slay dragons sooner rather than later.

Even if he could never tell them the _whole_ truth.

Mikasa smiled reassuringly, as she moved to stand off to his right. “Don’t worry, Eren. Fighting the Gronckle today was terrifying for me, too. But I know you’ll get the hang of fighting dragons soon enough.” As she spoke, Eren turned to his right, and looked into his sister’s grey eyes. They, along with her smile, shone with unwavering certainty.

Eren shuddered to think of how they’d react if they ever learned what he’d done. And that gave him all the more reason to ensure no one ever found out.

Eren nodded and swallowed. “I don’t know if you’re right, Mikasa. But I know I’m going to do my best, no matter what happens.” That was the best answer he could give, considering his circumstances. “And I’ll meet both of you in the mead hall after nightfall. I need to think about how I can improve my skills before then.” It wasn’t the truth, not completely, but Armin and Mikasa exchanged a glance and nodded in agreement.

With that, Eren walked across the arena to retrieve his axe where it had fallen, before leaving it just as quickly. As Eren strode out the entrance of the arena, the sun’s rays finally pierced through the clouds. The sun’s rays were radiant and beautiful as always, and the sun beginning to shine almost seemed like an omen of good things to come.

Eren needed good omens, and all the luck he could get and then some. For he had answers to seek.

And the sooner he found them, the better.

*****

As soon as Eren made his way back to his home, he hung his axe on the weapon rack next to the door. While the axe was a fine weapon indeed, it had served its purpose for today. And indeed it would play no role in what Eren was about to do.

Instead, Eren made his way back up to his room, and retrieved his journal and pencil from where they lay on one of the shelves in his room. Whatever answers Eren gained today, he knew it was best to have a place to record them. So that that knowledge, precious as it was, would not be forgotten or lost. Even if it was knowledge Eren felt he could never share with another human soul, he still knew it was better to keep that knowledge than discard it.

For as Eren’s mother, father, Hanji, and countless others had taught him throughout his life, he would learn something new every day. They had also taught him that even if something he learned seemed small or insignificant at the time, that he would do well to remember it. After all, Eren could never know when he might need that knowledge, or grow to understand what he had learned even further.

The knowledge Eren sought today was like none any Viking, besides his mother, would ever seek or had ever sought before. That only gave Eren more desire to find it, as he raced back down the stairs of his home, and out into the bright sunlight.

Eren walked at a steady pace through the village, past the stone steps leading up to the towering wooden doors of the mead hall. He made his way across the wooden bridge above the sea that connected the village to the rest of the isle. Eren breathed deep, inhaling the salty scent of the sea on the coastal breeze, and felt the sun shine on his face.

It was enough to make him feel hopeful about what was to come, even though he knew no one else could ever know his secret.

As soon as Eren crossed the bridge, he walked into the forest. He followed the same path he’d walked upon returning to Shiganshina yesterday evening. Though Eren was intent on reaching his destination, he could not ignore the beauty of the woods that surrounded him.

Nor would he. For though Eren had walked in these woods since he was a child, he had always been aware of the beauty the forest held. Rays of sunlight streamed down through the towering trees, and a lush carpet of ferns covered the forest floor. Wildflowers bloomed in a multitude of sizes, shapes, and colors in spring and summer. The forest held beauty in autumn and winter as well. And as Eren breathed deep, inhaling the fresh scent of new-fallen pine needles, he was filled with a sense of calm and certainty.

For on this day, the forests of Shiganshina held more than just tranquility and beauty.

Or so Eren hoped.

Soon enough, Eren laid eyes upon the familiar sight of a dead, splintered pine tree. As soon as he stood before it, he turned to his left, and walked down the hill, in the center of a furrow in the earth he now knew had been left by the falling Night Fury. Then, Eren strode over the ridge of freshly churned earth at the bottom of the hill, albeit with significantly less trepidation than yesterday.

As Eren walked around a very familiar moss covered boulder, he walked over to the discarded ropes of the bola. His brow furrowed in concentration, as he picked up one of the smooth grey stones in his right hand, and the rope attached to it in his left.

“Hanji said dragons always go for the kill… So why didn’t _you?_ ” Eren murmured, as he gazed at the bola in his hands.

It would have been easy enough for the Night Fury to kill him. Eren had been rendered completely defenseless and vulnerable when the Night Fury had pinned him down. All it would have taken was one bite, a single slash of the Night Fury’s talons across his exposed throat, or a single plasma blast - as he had heard Vikings call the fire blasts of that terrifying and legendary dragon - and he’d have been dead.

In light of Hanji’s words, that question was all Eren could think of. Why had the Night Fury spared his life, when taking it would have been so easy?

Then again, Eren could ask the same question of himself. After all, killing the Night Fury would have been easy. The dragon had been helpless and bound in the ropes of the bola; an easy kill for even a novice warrior such as himself, and a kill that would have won him great renown throughout Shiganshina. Yet Eren remembered gazing into that pale green eye, as something he saw there stayed his hand. Eren still could not say what it was in the Night Fury’s eyes that led him to show mercy.

All Eren knew was that regardless of the reason for his decision or the possible consequences, he could not bring himself to regret the decision he’d made.

The only thing he could do now, was learn why the Night Fury had spared his life in return.

And the only way Eren knew of to find the answers he sought was to find the Night Fury again.

Eren let the bola fall from his hands, as he stood and gazed through the sunlit woods. His gaze followed the path the Night Fury had flown through the trees, struggling to rise into the sky, before it had descended out of sight. Whether the Night Fury had found the strength to fly away during the night, taking the answers Eren sought with it, he did not know. But a chance existed, however small it was, that the Night Fury was still somewhere close by.

So Eren knew that if nothing else, he had to try.

With that, he walked forward, stepping up onto a fallen log covered in patches of thick green moss, with clusters of small white mushrooms sprouting out of the bark here and there, before stepping down on the other side. He made his way towards a cluster of enormous boulders taller than he was, ahead of him just off to his left. Eren’s brow furrowed in concentration, as he focused his gaze on what almost appeared to be a cleft between the rocks hidden in the undergrowth.

Closer and closer Eren came, until he pushed the shrub’s branches aside to reveal a hidden path between the rocks.

Well, not precisely. For just after he stepped into the shadows, the path split. Ahead, the path continued forward, while to his right it descended along a gentle slope, before curving and disappearing from sight. Both paths were illuminated by shafts of sunlight filtering through cracks in the roofs of the passages here and there.

And they _both_ led in the direction the Night Fury had flown.

Now, the only question that remained was that of which path to take. Both paths led somewhere, and Eren knew he could always return later to explore what lay at the end of the other.

After a moment’s thought, Eren took one step forward, then another down the path directly ahead of him. For Eren could see sunlight there at the end of the tunnel, and knowing that the other path could just as easily lead to a dead end, it seemed the most promising place to continue his search for the Night Fury. He strode down the path, between the walls of pale grey stone decorated with patches of moss and lichen. The ground beneath his feet, itself a mix of dark brown soil and the same stone that comprised the walls and ceiling, also held clusters of moss and lichen growing closest to the places where sunlight slipped through cracks in the rock.

Eren’s heart thudded in anticipation, as he ducked under a slender tree root that had grown through cracks in the rock on the right side of the tunnel, bracing his left hand against it and feeling the smooth wood under his palm as he did so. Then, Eren took a few more eager steps forward…

Before he stopped, and drank in the sight that lay before him.

For the path’s exit lay in the wall of a hidden cove in the forest. One that could rightly be called such, for a clear, glittering pool lay in the center of it, and led off to his right. Eren also heard the gentle rush of a waterfall close-by, and saw that tree roots growing over the sheer stone walls of the grotto here and there. Coupled with the ferns, lush green grass, and moss growing on the ground below, the cove was the very image of serenity…

Yet even so, Eren’s heart sank. “I’m too late… it’s gone…”

Since the Night Fury had dropped away from sight, Eren knew this was the most likely place the dragon had gone. Yet there was no dragon anywhere to be seen, and Eren knew it had most likely flown away. Of course it had. Eren frowned, casting his gaze down to the ground…

Only for his eyes to widen slightly, at the sight what appeared to be four black, circular scales resting on the mossy soil. Immediately, Eren squatted, and reached down, gently grasping one in the fingers of his left hand, while delicately tracing it with the fingers of his right. It was indeed a scale, and it gleamed like a chip of polished obsidian between his dark fingers.

Before Eren could think further, he yelped in surprise, scrambling backwards as a huge dark shape surged upwards in front of him.

Eren’s eyes went wide as saucers, and his heart raced with excitement, as he scrambled to his feet just as quickly.

Ahead, mere feet in front of him, the Night Fury scrabbled at the rock face with its claws frantically. But to no avail, as it quickly fell to the entrance of the tunnel, scrambling to pull itself up before dropping away and gliding across the pool to land on the ground on the other side, with what could almost be called a disgruntled snarl.

Eren grinned ear to ear, swiftly flicking his gaze downward, and seeing a place where he could step down to a large ledge of smooth, rounded stone. Immediately, he took a few steps forward and hopped down to the ledge, dropping to his hands and knees as soon as he did so.

Praise Thor, Freyja, and all the Gods that smiled on him, for the Night Fury _wasn’t_ lost to him after all!

Eren could only watch, enraptured, as the Night Fury raced forward, launching itself off a fallen log on the other side of the pool, as it flapped its wings and rose into the sky… Only to fall back to the earth just below him, as it roared frantically.

Though that did not stop the Night Fury from trying to fly, for it tried to soar straight up into the sky a second time, only to fall back to the earth just as swiftly.

Not one to waste such a precious opportunity, Eren pulled out his journal and pencil. His clasped the pencil in his left hand, and the open journal in the palm of his right. Eren began to draw a sketch of the Night Fury spanning the both pages of his journal, his heart fluttering with excitement at the knowledge that he was the first Viking ever to do so. He drew the Night Fury as he saw it from above. First, he drew the dragon’s large head, with the long pointed ear flaps and two smaller nub on the back of the head between them. Then, the Night Fury’s large wings and body, with a dashed line down the center of the back to denote the row of small, triangular spikes he saw there. And of course, he drew the tail, and the quarter-fin behind each wing, as well as the fins on each side of the end of the tail.

And while Eren drew, the Night Fury tried twice more to rise into the sky, only to crash to the ground both times.

“Why don’t you just… fly away?” Eren murmured quietly, as the Night Fury stood on the ground below, facing away from him.

The Night Fury’s wings seemed to function well enough. And while the stone walls of the cove prohibited a human from scaling them directly, a dragon was not bound by such a restriction. With a few beats of its wings, the Night Fury should have been able to fly out of the cove and into the open sky. But instead it was trapped here, unable to escape.

Then, as the Night Fury spat a plasma blast that exploded in a flash of purple and white light that left a patch of scorched, smoking earth behind, Eren saw it.

The Night Fury’s left tailfin was missing, and only the right remained. Eren rubbed the left tailfin away from his sketch, leaving a smudge of charcoal on both the page and his left hand. He’d drawn both tailfins on instinct, for it made perfect sense for a Night Fury to have two wings, two quarter-fins, and two tailfins. Eren knew the Night Fury had most likely lost the left tailfin when he’d shot it down, yet he saw no reason why something so small would be enough to down a dragon so powerful and magnificent as this.

As Eren saw the Night Fury take to the air once more, he hoped this time, the dragon would be able to take to the sky. Even if it meant he lost any chance of finding the answers he sought, Eren found himself hoping fervently for such an outcome. For the last thing such a magnificent and beautiful dragon such as this deserved was to lose its ability to fly.

Yet all Eren’s hopes were in vain, for yet again the Night Fury flapped its wings with all its might, clawing its way desperately towards the sky…

Only to crashland on the ground on the far side of the pool. For a moment it lay there defeated, until Eren saw the silvery flash of a trout leaping from the calm waters, right in front of the Night Fury.

The Night Fury had noticed it, too. For it raised its head, before standing and walking to the water’s edge. Eren watched as the dragon gazed into the water for a long moment, before plunging its head below the surface. The Night Fury was hunting, Eren knew. But its efforts were in vain, for no fish wriggled in the dragon’s jaws when it raised its head.

Then, the Night Fury lay down, resting its head on the ground as if in defeat.

Eren frowned, and his heart ached in sympathy. Aside from his mother, he might very well be the first Viking ever to feel such empathy towards a dragon. It was an act Eren knew the others in his village would consider impossible, especially towards a Night Fury. Yet Eren knew he would not change how he felt in this moment, just as he knew he would not change his mind about sparing the Night Fury’s life. For he knew what it was like to be hungry, how his stomach would cramp and ache if that need was ignored for too long, and how satisfying that need became the only thing he could think about.

Eren could imagine hunger pangs were equally unpleasant for a Night Fury. And he also felt, in that moment, that he knew _why_ the Night Fury struggled to hunt on the ground. He had never observed dragons hunting living prey, but it was easy to consider that Night Furies hunted their prey from the sky. That they searched for their quarry with keen eyesight, before swooping down on their target from the air, as he’d seen hawks and eagles do.

Even so, Eren considered that perhaps the Night Fury would adapt to its situation soon enough, and hunt the fish in the pool successfully. But even that presented a problem, for there would only be so many fish in the pool. And once they were gone…

Eren winced, feeling the pencil slip from the fingers of his left hand, as he considered that he might very well have condemned the Night Fury to die anyway…

Only for a cold spike of fear to race down his spine, as the pencil slipped from his grasp and fell off the ledge to the ground below, before he could catch it.  His heart raced, as he saw the Night Fury raise its head. Eren had hoped the Night Fury would not notice him, for surely he would not escape death a second time…

Yet Eren gasped softly, as his deep green eyes met the Night Fury’s pale green once more across that distance. For this time, there was not a flicker of hostility to be seen in the Night Fury’s eyes. Instead, it almost seemed as if the dragon was _curious,_  as it tilted its head to the right as if studying him.

The last thing Eren expected was for the Night Fury to gaze at him curiously. After all, Night Furies never missed their strike, so Eren knew that - provided the dragon’s shot limit was not exhausted - it could have killed him with a single plasma blast before he even had a chance to flee.

Yet it had not.

This was the second time the Night Fury could have gone for the kill, and the second time it had not.

There was only one possible explanation Eren knew of for why that might be, and that was that the Night Fury had _chosen_ not to kill him.

In that moment, Eren considered the implications his newfound knowledge held. For he now knew, without a doubt, that Hanji was wrong. For all their knowledge in the art of smithing and battling dragons, their lesson that dragons always went for the kill was no longer an unquestionable truth. And Eren knew that, had he the courage to speak of such a thing, he could tell them that. He alone could say that he had encountered the same Night Fury twice, and lived to tell the tale both times.

Yet Eren shook his head, knowing such a thing was not to be considered. For he knew that not only did that make his tale unbelievable, that it also would not be received well. Even if he wasn’t banished outright for telling everyone they were wrong about this, no one he knew of would tolerate being bluntly told they were wrong well.

Few people did.

So Eren knew that if the time ever came to tell someone the truth of what he knew, it would have to be handled delicately. But he doubted that would ever happen.

Even so, Eren knew he had to pursue this further, and encounter the Night Fury again. For his mother had always believed peace and coexistence between humans and dragons was possible. She had died, carried off into the night sky in a dragon’s claws before she could ever prove her belief, to Eren’s knowledge. Either to herself or another human soul.

Yet as Eren gazed into the Night Fury’s pale green eyes, the realization that _he_ could swept over him like a tide. _He_ could prove that his mother was right; that dragons were not the vicious beasts others thought they were. That maybe, just maybe, coexistence between humans and dragons could be not just a dream, but a reality. Eren knew he would need to have a third encounter with the Night Fury, this time closer, in order to begin. And to do that, he would need a plan.

Luckily, Eren had the rest of the day to begin planning his next move. For no matter what the future held, Eren knew he would do everything he could to fulfill his mother’s dream in such a way that would make her proud, had she lived.

And maybe, just maybe, the day would come when Eren could share his newfound knowledge with someone who would accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of our major inspirations when writing this fic is music. So here are two songs that we feel fit with this chapter. They are [Dragon Training](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCCMIruxDkY) from the How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack for the dragon training scene. And for Eren's second meeting with the Night Fury, we chose [Wounded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kf-XW_yxc20) from the How to Train Your Dragon Soundtrack. Both pieces play during the respective scenes during the first How to Train Your Dragon film, and they're both amazing, and definitely worth listening to!
> 
> As always, you can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).


	4. A Guide to Deadly Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've finally finished a new update! This is one we've been especially excited to post, since it contains one of our favorite scenes from the first How to Train Your Dragon film.

That night, Eren crept from his home shortly after nightfall. The sky was dark, and neither the stars nor moon shone. Rain fell in a fine, penetrating drizzle, and would no doubt leave him soaked to the bone if he remained in it long enough. It was the sort of weather that should have had him scurrying inside before it grew worse, as weather like this so often did. Yet to do so would no doubt attract attention.

And right now, Eren wished to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

He had crept back into Shiganshina after encountering the Night Fury as quietly as he now left his home. He trod carefully, his footfalls light and inconspicuous, trying earnestly to avoid the notice of any of the villagers who remained. Improbable though it was, he was terrified that the slightest glance in his direction might attract suspicion, and lead to the unravelling of his secret.

Eren knew what awaited him as he slowly walked down the hill in front of his home. It would only be a matter of time before his feet carried him to the path that led to the great stone steps in front of the mead hall. It was an eventuality he sought to delay for as long as he could - still stuck in his mind was Hanji’s instruction for each of the trainees to consider how they might become better at battling dragons. As expected, Hanji and his friends would almost certainly have plenty of advice in _that_ regard, and Eren could easily advise his friends on their techniques in return.

Yet Eren already knew he would have nothing to say that would help them.

Not when he had spent no time thinking of how he might become better at fighting dragons. Oh, Eren knew he _should_ have, as every Viking in Shiganshina did. It was what they had done ever since they had first settled here. That, coupled with their extraordinary stubbornness issues, had allowed them to survive for three-hundred years, in the face of the dragons that could raid at a moment’s notice.

Until the day the war against the dragons ended, Eren knew they would fight to ensure their survival, as they had always done.

But for Eren, merely the _thought_ of considering how he might become better at cleaving a Monstrous Nightmare’s skull with an axe, or spilling a Nadder’s guts with a sword, now turned his stomach.

As such, that was the last thing Eren had spent his day thinking of, as he had curled up before the fire in his home, wrapped in a blanket. No, his thoughts were of the Night Fury, and how it had chosen not to kill him, when doing so would have been so _easy_. He could not forget how the Night Fury’s eyes had not been narrowed into a hostile expression, but wide and curious. Eren wondered how the Night Fury would react when he entered the cove at ground level; not looking down on the dragon from above, but meeting it face to face.

That was what Eren had spent his day planning; a plan he intended to set in motion tomorrow. He would approach the Night Fury unarmed, and with no hostile intentions. Already, Eren strongly suspected that the Night Fury would not kill him when he set his plan into motion. After all, the Night Fury had had two chances to kill him already, and both times it had refrained from doing so. Eren knew that first and foremost, he needed to prove to the Night Fury that he was trustworthy, so that tomorrow’s encounter would end without his or the Night Fury’s blood being spilled.

Where all of this would lead, Eren did not yet know. All he knew was that seeking to prove his mother had been correct felt right to him.

As he walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the mead hall, Eren felt a cold chill of realization. There would likely be another dragon training lesson tomorrow - or if not tomorrow, then soon after. It was a prospect Eren dreaded, for how could he kill dragons of any other species - deadly though they were - when he could not kill the most feared dragon of all?

Even so, Eren knew it would happen regardless of how he felt. So he continued up the stone steps, with dread and anticipation in equal measure. Eren passed between the immense stone statues that framed the entrance to the mead hall. Each stood a hundred feet tall, in the shape of an armored Viking warrior, horned helmet and all. Both statues were carved with an axe in hand, and swords sheathed at the waist. The only difference between the two statues was that the one to Eren’s left had been carved with a dagger between its teeth.

But that was not all. A great stone dragon stood at the feet of each statue, with its head raised and clutching an immense brazier in its open jaws. Immense, flickering orange flames leapt from the braziers, illuminating the entrance to the mead hall with a warm radiance.

Eren knew his ancestors had carved the dragon statues to show that they did not fear dragons enough to flee. It was the same with the construction of their homes. Each home in Shiganshina was graced with a carved dragon head above the entryway, and each was elaborately painted. Each depicted one of the dragon species the family residing in that home had killed in the past, and the wooden dragon head above the entrance to Eren’s home was that of a blood red Monstrous Nightmare.

As Eren reached the top of the steps, and strode towards the towering, ornately carved and painted wooden doors of the mead hall, he knew it took courage to battle dragons. He also knew that that war would continue until the day they destroyed the nest and drove the dragons away.

Eren drew in a breath to steady himself, as he set his hands against one of the smooth wooden doors, and pushed it open. Eren slipped through into the hall as soon as he could, and closed it behind him with a heavy _thud_.

The mead hall was as immense as it had always been. A single Viking such as himself was tiny in comparison to the grandeur of it. Fires burned in the great fire pit in the center of the hall, and in smaller braziers positioned next to the walls at regular intervals - all of which bathed the hall in a soft orange radiance. A shimmering golden statue of a Grapple Grounder hung suspended on heavy iron chains above the center of the hall, with a gigantic silver sword running through its belly.

They were one of the dragon species that appeared on rare occasion during raids, yet Eren knew they were no less deadly for it. The serpentine form of the dragon depicted, coupled with its four legs and pair of carved leathery wings, said as much. All dragons were dangerous, and beholding the statue was yet another reminder of what Eren wished he did not have to partake in. Yet it was a marvel nonetheless, and Eren could not deny its beauty.

It was not the only marvel Eren beheld, though.

Immense wooden pillars stretched from the floor to the ceiling high above, each of which was as elaborately carved as the doors were. Enormous, brilliantly colored tapestries also hung from the walls, depicting both the legends of his people and battles against the dragons that threatened them.

“Nice of you to join the party, Eren! We were starting to worry you wouldn’t show up!” Hanji’s voice, both jovial and concerned for his well-being, drew Eren away from his thoughts. They stood next to the table, with a mug attached to their prosthetic hand and a book clutched in the fingers of their right.

Eren knew Hanji well from the years they’d been his mentor. They were not the sort of person who would harshly reprimand one of their students for being late to a rather informal meeting such as this - and for that, Eren was grateful.

Eren smiled as he continued to walk towards the table where the others were seated, with Hanji standing at the end farthest away from him. As he did, he beheld their expressions of surprise and relief.

“Eren! Thank Odin you’re here!” Armin exclaimed.

“We missed you, Eren,” Mikasa murmured from where she sat on Armin’s right.

The reassurance and relief written on their faces was mirrored by the others, too - Jean who sat across from Armin and Mikasa at the end of the table closest to him; Connie who sat off to Jean’s left; and Sasha next to him, her head resting on Connie’s left shoulder.

Lastly, Eren’s gaze settled on Levi, sitting to Sasha’s left. Eren’s heart fluttered, as Levi’s grey eyes met his. Levi was as beautiful and courageous as he had always been, and it warmed Eren’s heart to see the relief in his eyes as well. He and Levi did not truly know each other, yet even so, Levi was relieved to see him safe and well.

Yet there was still the matter of explaining why he was late.

“Thanks… I missed you, too,” Eren murmured, after a moment’s pause. “I, uh… just lost track of time thinking about how I could become a better dragon slayer. You know.” Eren smiled slightly, even though the words tasted bitter on his tongue. It really was the last thing he wanted to say - but there was no helping it.

Not when he saw Armin gesturing to a seat they had saved for him at the table. One that had a plate of freshly roasted chicken drizzled with a dark red sauce, and a mug of mead in front of it.

Eren’s heart simultaneously warmed and ached at the sight of it. The fact that they all cared for and worried about him was certain; as certain as the fact that the sun rose and set each day. Yet Eren wondered how quickly he would lose them, if they learned that he had spared the life of a Night Fury. All Vikings in Shiganshina knew they were the most powerful and terrifying dragons in all of Midgard. Yet his life had been spared twice by the same Night Fury, and Eren knew he could never spill a dragon’s blood because of it.

Eren knew he stood to lose them, if they discovered the truth.  And so he was left with no choice - he would do what he could, for as long as he could, to preserve his bond with those he loved. Still, he wished there was a way he would not have to fear losing his loved ones because of the choice he had made.

For now, Eren pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, as he sat on the wooden bench to Armin’s left. He smiled, as he picked up his knife and fork, and cut off a piece of chicken. The rich, mildly spicy flavor of the sauce burst to life as soon as it hit his tongue. Its flavor could only be described as _divine,_  and Eren knew instantly that this was one of Sasha’s recipes. She and Connie had done a fantastic job preparing the night’s meal, but that was only to be expected, for two young Vikings with such a natural aptitude for the culinary arts.

After all, Sasha had a truly incredible gift when it came to cooking. So did Connie, for he was the only one in the village who knew the secret ingredients Sasha put in each of her dishes. Eren loved to cook whenever he could as well, and he’d have given anything to learn her recipes. Given the fact that neither of them had ever told Eren the nature of those ingredients, he supposed he’d have to discover it on his own.

Or perhaps there _were_ no secret ingredients.

Before Eren could consider the matter further, Hanji’s voice pulled him away from his musings.

“Well Eren, it’s a good thing you’re here! Because learning to fight dragons isn’t something that happens overnight.” They paused, a bright smile upon their face, before continuing. “Now, how could Mikasa have improved in the ring today?”

Mikasa answered quickly. “I mis-timed my somersault dive. It was good, but sloppier than I would have liked.” She knew that while this had been a training session, the danger the Gronckle posed had been very much real. After all, a dragon was dangerous _regardless_ of where it was encountered. And Mikasa knew that improving her skills in battle meant being able to better protect those she loved.

Jean was quick to reply. “No, it was great! If anything, I wish I could have done as well as you did today.” Here Jean paused for a moment, before continuing. “Maybe we could practice sometime?” Really, he was impressed by Mikasa’s skills and grace, as well as rather smitten with her. He knew that she’d most likely be one of the two who won the honor of slaying a dragon before the village.

In answer, Mikasa smiled softly. “Sure thing, Jean. We can work on improving while in the ring, and outside of it.” Plus it would give her a chance to figure out the best time they could discuss her feelings towards him. However she chose to phrase things, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Hanji nodded in agreement. “She’s right! Not only do you need to understand your strengths, but you have to know how to improve, as well. That’s _especially_ important if you’re fighting a species you haven’t seen before!” After a moment, Hanji continued. “Now, what could Eren do to improve in the ring?”

Inwardly, Eren winced, already knowing he had not done as well as he could have, and that he never would. So he remained silent and contemplative, allowing the others to answer first.

“He showed up unprepared,” Connie said. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt out there, Eren.” He had certainly been terrified of the Gronckle as well, and learning to battle dragons on the job would never be easy, but… in Connie’s mind, it would have been far too easy for Eren to get hurt today.

“He could have been eaten!” Jean declared. “And I much prefer you un-eaten.” It was true that dragons stuck to killing Shiganshina’s human residents, and carrying off their food. But if the raids kept getting worse - and at this rate, they certainly would - Jean would not dismiss _that_ particular possibility.

“He wasn’t where he should have been,” Levi murmured, before continuing. “You could have been killed, if Hanji hadn’t saved you when they did.” He remembered Eren fleeing with the Gronckle hot on his heels, only to end up cornered against the wall. Had Hanji not been there, or arrived moments later, Eren would have either died or been left severely injured and clinging to life. He never should have been in that position, because of that exact reason. Levi knew that next time, someone might not get there to rescue Eren in time. Levi barely knew Eren as it was, yet still, he would never wish for any harm to come to him, or anyone else.

Eren could not disagree with their sentiments. “Well, it’s good to know how I might improve. Learning how to battle dragons is harder than it looks, but… I’m going to do my best.”

That was all he could say, really. Even if the last thing he wanted to do was resolve to becoming better at fighting dragons.

Eren turned to his right, where Hanji stood at the end of the table. “That’s right! Battling dragons is no easy task, which is why you need to _live_ and _breathe_ this stuff!” They smiled, as they swept aside empty wooden plates and cutlery, sending it clattering on the floor of the mead hall.

Then, they set the book clutched in their right hand on the table carefully, as if it were something infinitely precious. The cover of the book was made from hardened leather, and an emblem of a dragon curled in a circle had been embossed into the front. An intricate circle of knotwork had also been embossed around the dragon, and so had delicate patterns around the edge of the cover. Learning on the job was important, but it was not the _only_ way they would learn how to battle dragons.

“This is the _Dragon Manual_.” Hanji declared proudly, while pointing at the cover with the fingers of their right hand. “It contains everything we know about every dragon species we’ve encountered or heard of.”

Before they could continue, a sharp crack and rumble of thunder echoed through the mead hall. Hanji furrowed their brow in concentration, before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Well, _that_ means there won’t be a raid tonight! You should spend that time studying the Dragon Manual instead.” The knowledge contained in the Dragon Manual was infinitely precious. And although that knowledge was still woefully incomplete - for all Vikings knew there were likely many more dragon species out there - it had still saved countless lives, and would no doubt save many more.

Sasha raised her head from where it lay on Connie’s left shoulder. “A book about dragons? But… there are dragons everywhere, and we’ll be learning to fight them through experience. So why do we have to read about them, too? A book about food would be more useful, just saying.” That, and reading about the finer points of cooking would not give her nightmares.

Reading about all the ways dragons could kill a Viking was a _different_ story.

Connie nodded in agreement. “I think we should be studying how to _avoid_ studying wherever possible. Is there such a thing as a book about procrastination? I’d be all over that.” In the face of the increasingly frequent raids, the less he had to consider how a dragon might kill him, the better. Connie only hoped that this time the search for the nest was successful, and that they would no longer need to be on constant alert for the next raid.

But the Vikings of Shiganshina had been searching for the nest for three-hundred years with no success. So as much as Connie might hope for Chief Grisha and the warriors who’d gone with them to succeed, he knew the odds of success were about as high as those of seeing a Night Fury.

Jean grinned. “Yeah, or how about a book on how to be the manliest Viking? C’mon, there’s gotta be something we can study that’ll teach us how to get muscles the _size_ of a dragon’s, at least.” After all, it was a well-known fact that being stronger would only increase his odds of survival in battle. And Jean knew that if he looked as tough and strong as a Monstrous Nightmare, well…

Then, a _real_ Monstrous Nightmare would _definitely_ think twice about picking a fight with him.

Connie smiled, as he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, no kidding. You _definitely_ need a book on how to be a man. I didn’t even have the advantage of being born with a male body, and I’m _still_ out-ranking you.” Here he turned to his right to face Jean before continuing. “Three more months on my hormone tea, and it’ll be over for every other fella in the archipelago, you just wait.”

Connie flexed his right arm, proudly showing off his muscles. After all, there was no harm in showing off a little when there wasn’t a furious dragon trying to set him on fire. It was a challenge Jean readily accepted, flexing his left arm immediately after.

But before either of them could turn their flexing competition into an arm-wrestling contest, Hanji strode up behind them with a wry smirk.

“Nice try, but it’s not just men with all of the strength around here.” Oh, Hanji knew Jean and Connie had physical strength in spades, but so did every Viking.

And as every Viking knew, physical strength was not everything.

It was something Armin knew well. “Hanji’s right. We’re all strong, and having big muscles won’t save you if you don’t know how to avoid getting killed by a dragon. Trust me; I’ve read the Dragon Manual seven times, and there’s a _lot_ of ways they can kill you. There’s a water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face, and another that can spit acid from the moment it hatches!”

Armin had a slender build, and was far from the toughest, brawniest Viking in Shiganshina. But his mind was a weapon all on its own. His wit was a sword in its own right, and he’d sharpened it by learning everything he possibly could from the Dragon Manual. _Oh,_  Armin knew a dragon might look at him and see him as an easy target, when the time finally came for him to fight in a true raid. Yet Armin knew he could use his wit and skill with deadly precision to win the day.

Once he learned how to battle dragons from experience, that is.

Connie looked Armin in the eye, as he felt Sasha wrap her right arm around his waist. “Yeah, of course I was gonna read the Dragon Manual. Eventually.” He would read it during the daytime. That way, he’d reduce the chance of having nightmares.

And Connie knew that tonight, he’s prefer to dream of Sasha, who sent his heart fluttering so fast it threatened to beat out of his chest as she snuggled against his side. Of the rest of his friends and fellow villagers as well, celebrating the day the raids were finally at an end. In that moment, Connie silently prayed to the Gods that he and everyone he cared for might live to see that day.

Sasha nodded in agreement as she pulled Connie closer, planting a gentle kiss on his left cheek. “I was also gonna read it. And you’re right. Strength is all well and good, but knowing how to avoid being killed is the most important part.”

“Yep. Avoid the end that spits fire, acid, or lightning at you. Oh, and the teeth and claws, too.” Mikasa knew those were only a _few_ of the ways dragons could kill.

Connie grinned, a determined spark burning in his golden eyes. “ _Exactly_. Avoid all the sharp, dangerous, burny bits, and strike the dragon before it strikes you! _That’s_ how you kill them!”

Of course, Connie knew there were certain species of dragon where that strategy would be either very difficult or impossible to pull off. He knew the Screaming Death was one such dragon, but that species had last been seen a hundred years ago. His own parents sometimes wondered if they only appeared once every hundred years, and still others wondered if the Screaming Death even existed at all!

Even more terrifying, perhaps, were scraps and fragments of lore that spoke of even _larger_ dragon species. Connie had heard a few fragmentary tales here and there, told around the fire most often during Dreadfall. They all had, from the time they were small. The tales were old ones, and spoke of _truly_ colossal dragons. There were tales of immense dragons slumbering within the earth that could be mistaken for a forested hill or part of a mountainside. And still other tales spoke of dragons dwelling in the depths of the sea that were so huge they could swallow a Viking ship in a single bite. What made them even _more_ mysterious was that the colossal dragon species that had names could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

But no such dragon had been seen in all the years since Vikings had first sailed here. They were the stuff of legend and scary bedtime stories, and Connie hoped he would never need to face a dragon so enormous in battle. Size wasn’t everything, but Connie knew battling a dragon big enough to swallow him effortlessly in a single bite would be a truly impossible task.

Yet that was not something Connie, or any of the other residents of Shiganshina truly needed to fear. Such dragons were legends, after all. They had to be, given that none of them had been seen in centuries. And if they _were_ real, well…

One could only hope none of them ever considered raiding Shiganshina.

Hanji yawned, before they spoke. “Well, with no raids tonight, I’m off to bed.” Their words drew them all from their musings. “And the rest of you should be, too! Tomorrow’s lesson starts in the arena at mid-day, and it won’t do for any of you to battle dragons on too little sleep!” Nor would it be good for their health. And while Hanji wanted to see them all become skilled dragon slayers, they also wanted to see their students be happy and healthy.

And to see the war end within their lifetime, of course.

At that, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, and Connie rose from the table. They made their way towards the entrance of the mead hall, and would no doubt race home through the rain to avoid getting soaked. Eren saw a few of the warriors seated at other tables in the mead hall begin to do the same. Not all of the villagers had left with his father on the search for the nest, after all. Enough of them had to remain behind to replace the food that had been lost during the previous raids, and to defend the village should the dragons attack once more.

Eren then turned to his left, and moved down the bench to sit in front of Levi. His heart fluttered with anticipation and worry in equal measure. Levi had remained behind, so it would only make sense that he intended to study the Dragon Manual.

“So… maybe we can study together?” Eren suggested. Studying with Levi - or with anyone, for that matter - was the last thing he wanted right now. But, if Levi was willing, it might give them the opportunity to get to know each other a little better.

Even if Eren knew he had to conceal the fact that he could not slay dragons, he supposed this was better than not being able to get to know Levi at all.

Levi looked up and met Eren’s eyes. “I’ve already read it,” he said quietly, knowing the idea wasn’t a bad one. He’d already studied the Dragon Manual on his own before they had begun training.

But there was one thing Levi knew he could do. “I can give you a tip, though. And that’s to study the species that show up most frequently in the raids first. Learn about them, and the ways they can kill you, inside and out. Once you’ve done that, then you should move on to learning about the dragons that show up less often in the raids.” It was clear Eren had the potential to become a great warrior and dragon slayer, should he seize the opportunity - so Levi felt that sharing advice on how to improve couldn’t go amiss.

Eren’s brow furrowed in concentration. “Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Monstrous Nightmares are all dangerous. But… aren’t some of the species that show up rarely some of the more dangerous ones?” After all, it had been one such dragon that had taken his mother.

Stormcutters had only been seen a handful of times in Shiganshina since that night eight years ago. Yet as far as Eren knew, none of them had been the same dragon that took his mother away, and had stolen her life as well. Eren shook his head to avoid dwelling on the details of that painful night.

But Eren could never forget, no matter how little he consciously thought of it.

Levi nodded. “Some of them are. But you’re right, because _all_ dragons are dangerous. And it’s the species that commonly show up in the raids that are most likely to try to kill you.” After all, dragons always went for the kill. And the last thing Levi wanted was to see anyone else die because of them.

Eren chuckled nervously. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Not after that Gronckle nearly burned my face off in the ring today.” Except he could, he thought to himself, for he had encountered the same Night Fury twice and survived.

But Levi would never believe something so preposterous, even though it was true. And if by some chance he did, Eren knew that would mean telling Levi the truth of what he knew. It was a truth Eren knew Levi would never accept, and his heart ached in knowing that neither Levi, nor anyone else, would ever believe him.

Levi stood, knowing it was time he went to bed. “Well, it’s about time I got some sleep. And one last bit of advice before I go.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Be more careful during tomorrow’s lesson. I don’t know what species we’ll be up against, but you _can’t_ get cornered like that again.” If Eren did, it could mean his death.

Eren’s heart warmed at Levi’s caring words. “I won’t get myself into danger again like that. I promise. And I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Levi nodded in agreement. “See you tomorrow, Eren.” And Levi knew they’d fight once more in the ring, against whichever dragon Hanji chose for tomorrow’s lesson.

But for now, he would return home, to his now empty house. He would ready himself for bed, and pray to the Gods that his mother and uncle returned from searching for the nest safe and sound. And for Farlan and Isabel as well, on the hope that they might never need to learn to battle dragons as he did now. Their time to learn would come in two years’ time. Levi sincerely hoped the war would end in that time. Isabel was like a little sister to him, and Farlan was his best friend.

The last thing Levi wanted was to see his loved ones, or indeed any more of his fellow villagers taken by the dragons. Impossible though it seemed, Levi truly hoped the war would end soon.

For he truly feared they might not survive much longer if it did not.

As Levi turned to leave, Eren watched him go, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. He would speak to Levi again, and perhaps get to know him better. How long that would last, Eren did not know, but he would make the most of it while he had a chance.

But now, Eren’s focus turned to other matters.

Eren rose from his place at the table, and walked a few steps over to where the Dragon Manual lay on the table. He lightly traced the fingertips of his right hand over the embossed cover, before picking it up just as carefully. He then walked over to the place where he’d first sat at the table, and set the book down.

Then, Eren walked over to a table off to his right, and picked up two candles that were burning in the small basins they rested in. As he did, the hall darkened around him, as three of the village’s warriors set about dousing the braziers and the flames burning in the fire pit. All around him, Eren heard the _hiss_ of steam as the flames were doused, and saw it rise towards the ceiling far above.

As Eren turned to walk back to where the Dragon Manual lay, Connie’s mother approached him on his right.

“Staying up late to study, are you, Eren? Do you want me to leave one of the braziers lit so you have more light?” Lena’s gaze flicked down at the bucket full of water in her right hand.

Eren shrugged. “You can douse the rest of the braziers, Mrs. Springer. It’ll just be me studying in the hall anyway, and two candles will be more than enough.” That, and he didn’t intend to stay up _that_ late.

Lena nodded, before bidding him farewell, and walking over to douse the braziers closest to the doors of the mead hall. As soon as she did, darkness surrounded him, and the candles he held were the only source of light. Eren could hear the driving rain and echoing rumble of thunder far more clearly as well, for one of the doors of the mead hall had been left ajar.

Then, Eren returned to where the Dragon Manual rested on the table. He set one candle to either side of it, and nodded with satisfaction as he sat on the bench. There was more than enough light to read by, and Eren’s heart thudded in anticipation, his hands trembling as he reached forward, and opened the book.

“Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class…” Eren whispered, as he read a few of the words on the opening page.

Before him lay a list of the different Classes a dragon could belong to. Those were the Boulder Class, Stoker Class, Sharp Class, Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class, and Tidal Class. Every dragon species fit into one of those categories, and which one it fit in was determined by its physical attributes, abilities in combat, and where it lived, to a lesser extent.

Taking a deep breath, Eren turned the page, and began to read the first entry.

As his did, a low rumble of thunder echoed through the hall. “Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a human at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.”

Before him lay an illustration of that species. It depicted a dragon with a truly enormous mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and a horn at the tip of its nose. The Thunderdrum’s eyes were also located at the front of its face. This dragon also possessed four small legs, a pair of large wings with a quarter-fin just behind each one, and an array of spikes down its back and the length of its tail. It certainly looked intimidating enough, although it was clearly not invincible.

An illustration one of the two pages of the Thunderdrum’s entry - that of a Viking running a sword through the dragon’s throat - made that clear enough.

Eren turned the page, and began to read the next entry. “Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.”

Upon these pages, Eren saw a life-like illustration of a dragon very different from the Thunderdrum.

Unlike the Thunderdrum, the Timberjack had no legs. It possessed a slender, serpentine body, and long neck and tail. The dragon’s head was long, slender, and wedge-shaped, crowned with a pair of proud, twisting horns. Additionally, a row of short spikes ran down the dragon’s back from the back of its head to the tip of its tail. But above all, the Timberjack’s most prominent feature was its _wings_. They were truly immense, stretching out from either side of the dragon’s body like a pair of gigantic sails.

Yet Eren knew those wings were as large as they were deadly. Even if he had not read the passage describing how sharp those wings were, a sketch of a Timberjack slicing off the tops of fully grown trees with its wings made it even clearer.

This dragon was _dangerous,_  however elegant it might appear. Small wonder, then, that both it and the Thunderdrum had been deemed “Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.”

Wondering what lay next, Eren turned the page again. “Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous…”

Eren yelped in surprise as a sharp crack of thunder echoed through the hall. He swiftly turned to his left to see lightning flash through the open door of the mead hall.

 _‘It’s just a storm. There’s nothing to be worried about.'_ Except for Skrills. Skrills flew most frequently in storms, and it was a good thing they rarely appeared during raids. And that they did not attack Shiganshina in force whenever storms brewed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Eren turned back to the Dragon Manual.

He studied the illustration of the Scauldron closely. This was a large, Tidal Class dragon, like the Thunderdrum had been. It had a long, slender neck, and a head with a slender, curving horn at the tip of its nose. The Scauldron’s eyes were also set close to the end of its nose, and its lower jaw was larger than the upper. It was rounded and almost pouch-like, and several small tendrils trailed off the back of the dragon’s lower jaw. The Scauldron also possessed four short, muscular legs and a pair of wings. Its torso was large and round, and the dragon’s tail was thickest near the base. The tail tapered off to a point ending in a large, triangular fin.

Based on the dragon’s appearance, it was evidently a creature of the sea. The wings indicated it could fly, and fight on land or in the sky. But it was evidently clear that the Scauldron was strongest in its element.

Indeed, Eren could see why this dragon, the very same one Armin had mentioned that could spit boiling water, was so deadly. They were dragons that, whenever the Vikings of Shiganshina searched for the nest, attacked by rising up from the depths of the sea, while dragons of other species attacked from the air.

Eren turned the page of the Dragon Manual once more, unable to look away. “Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.”

Here was the second species Armin had mentioned. The Changewing had four legs ending in feet with long, razor-sharp talons, and a pair of triangular wings that tapered to pointed tips. The Changewing also had a single horn at the end of its nose, although its eyes were set near the back of its head. A triangular horn jutted out from each side of the dragon’s head, and a pair of tendrils with leaf-like protrusions protruded from the back of it. A row of leaf-like spines also ran down from the back of the dragon’s head to the tips of its tail.

Eren didn’t need to read or look any further to know this dragon was deadly. He shivered slightly in fear, for any dragon that could spit acid seemed _especially_ dangerous.

But it was as he had always been taught. _All_ dragons were dangerous, some more so than others.

Eren turned the page again, knowing he could not stop reading now.

“Gronckle.” On the page was an illustration of the same species he had faced in the ring today. Only the Gronckle in the illustration seemed even fiercer and deadlier than the one that had nearly killed him, if such a thing were possible.

“Zippleback.” Eren turned the page again, and saw a life-like illustration of the two-headed dragon that appeared so frequently during raids. Given how often they appeared in raids, Eren had no doubt he would eventually face a Hideous Zippleback during the course of his training. Perhaps this dragon would be more dangerous than the Gronckle, or perhaps not.

But either way, he did _not_ look forward to that day. Or tomorrow’s lesson, for that matter.

“The Skrill.” As Eren turned the page once more, he found himself gazing at an illustration of the dragon he had seen only recently. At the crown of spikes ringing the back of the dragon’s head, as well as the row of equally sharp spikes down its back and tail. The Skrill inked on the page looked so life-like, it almost seemed as if it might fly off the page and materialise in front of him.

Eren shivered, as fascinated as he was afraid of the power these dragons held. So he turned the page once more, and beheld a dragon even _more_ terrifying than the Skrill.

“Boneknapper.” This dragon appeared especially frightening where it lay inked on the page. It had a single pair of legs, and a pair of large wings. Its neck was long, thick, and muscular, and it possessed a long tail as well. The dragon’s head was covered in fine white scales, inked on the page with incredible detail. The Boneknapper’s mouth was filled with enormous, razor-sharp teeth, and it possessed a pair of upright, twisting white horns as well. The dragon’s head was almost skull-like in appearance, although of course it did not wear a real skull on its head. But that was not the most terrifying part, not by any measure. The rest of the Boneknapper’s body was covered in an armor of _bones_. Here and there, darker scales could be seen through gaps in the armor, and the dragon’s wings were of the same color.

Eren did not need to read the description of this dragon to know how it had gotten its name. He also knew, without having to read further, that the Boneknapper was extremely dangerous.

“ _Whispering Death…”_ Eren murmured, his voice a hushed whisper as he turned the page and beheld an illustration of yet another dangerous dragon.

This dragon had no legs, and possessed a long, serpentine body like the Timberjack did. Only the Whispering Death had small wings, and an array of sharp spikes covering its back and sides. The Whispering Death’s large, round head was also covered with sharp spikes…

But the most terrifying part of the Whispering Death was its _mouth_. This dragon possessed razor-sharp teeth, as indeed many dragons did. Although this dragon was _hardly_ confined to having a single set of them. The Whispering Death drawn on the page had its jaws open wide, and within, Eren could see concentric rings of smaller teeth. Those rings of teeth only stopped at the front of the Whispering Death’s throat, and… Gods above, it didn’t even have a _tongue_ to speak of! Eren could only guess that the Whispering Death had other ways of tasting its food.

Although he supposed that scarcely mattered to the Vikings who had battled Whispering Deaths and lived to tell of it. Not when a dragon could have such a terrifying name and appearance. Eren imagined those white, pupil-less eyes, coupled with such a terrifying visage, could give any Viking nightmares.

His eyes widened, as he turned the page again.

This time, he skimmed the pages at a faster pace. “Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out…” All those and more, Eren saw as ways a multitude of species were capable of killing him…

So he continued to turn the pages at an even faster pace.

“Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…” Eren murmured, unable to tear his gaze away.

No matter how strange or exotic a dragon’s appearance, or how little was known about it, that declaration seemed to be an unquestionable truth. Indeed, most entries in the Dragon Manual depicted a life-like illustration of the dragon species in question. And Eren knew well enough that most entries described every way a given species was dangerous. There were a handful of entries that did not, like those of the Silver Phantom and the Foreverwing. In those cases, a lack of knowledge was lamented, but understandable. Such dragons were seen as myths more often than not. But even so, those five words held true.

_Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

Eren continued to turn the pages, glimpsing illustrations of yet more dragon species, and each seemed more terrifying and deadly than the last…

Until he reached an entry different from all the others. This one had no illustrations, and only a few words written there.

Eren felt a chill run down his spine, as he read the dragon’s name. “ _Night Fury_. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown.”

The chill creeping down his spine spread into Eren’s limbs, as he remembered the sound of the Night Fury’s roar.

“The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. _Never_ engage this dragon. Your only chance… Hide and _pray it does not find you._ ” Those words were enough to terrify even the most fearless of warriors. And they were almost enough to terrify Eren into closing the Dragon Manual altogether.

Almost.

Eren reached into the left side of his vest, and pulled out his journal where he had kept it ever since returning to Shiganshina earlier in the day. He opened the page to his drawing of the Night Fury, and set it atop the Dragon Manual.

Knowledge drove back the chilling fear that had crept unbidden into Eren’s heart. The words in the Dragon Manual painted the Night Fury as the most terrifying of all dragons. Eren knew that well enough, for he had seen brave warriors flee in terror upon hearing the banshee screech of a striking Night Fury more times than he could count. He might even have believed it was impossible to meet a Night Fury and live to tell the tale.

Except he had met the same Night Fury twice, and lived to tell the tale both times. Where the Dragon Manual painted the Night Fury as a formless, terrifying, deadly shadow… Eren saw the Night Fury as he had sketched it in his journal, including the smudge of charcoal where he’d rubbed away the left tailfin. He saw a dragon that he had looked in the eye and could not kill, for reasons he still did not understand. A Night Fury that had had two chances to kill him, and had spared his life on both occasions.

That should have been impossible, and yet it had happened nonetheless. And even the wisdom contained in the Dragon Manual was not enough to deter Eren from his plan to encounter the Night Fury for a third time tomorrow.

If anything, it raised more questions than it answered.

If he could survive two encounters with the same Night Fury unscathed… what did that say about all of the other dragon species? Except for the Night Fury, every dragon species the Vikings of Shiganshina knew of had been designated as “Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.” Yet now, Eren began to wonder if there was more to the other dragon species as well. He wondered if a dragon of any other species would have spared his life the way the Night Fury had, and if any other dragon would have looked at him with curiosity instead of attacking.

Eren did not know how he would even begin to prove such a thing. Not yet, at least. Nor did he know what knowledge he would gain from that endeavor. Yet he knew one thing above all else.

Once Eren continued to learn of dragons the way no Viking before him ever had, there would be no turning back. Of that much, he was certain.

*****

It was early evening, when Grisha finally reached Helheim’s Gate. Three ships had set sail from Shiganshina yesterday at sunset. Each of those ships possessed an elaborately carved figurehead in the shape of a roaring dragon’s head, and was painted with brilliant colors as well. Indeed, each ship in Shiganshina’s fleet possessed a figurehead such as this. It was yet another way the Vikings of Shiganshina showed that they fought courageously against dragons. That although they might fear the beasts, fear alone would never be enough to drive them from their home.

 _Or_ deter them from continuing to search for the nest.

Far behind the ships, Grisha saw a line of dark purple storm clouds. They were the sort that promised rough sailing at sea, but not one that would put him or his warriors in danger. Still, Grisha knew that getting caught in a storm while searching for the nest was far from ideal, and hoped the storm would not blow in their direction.

Grisha also knew they could have reached their destination sooner, had they sailed through the night. Yet they had anchored the ships soon after leaving nonetheless, so he and all the warriors with him could get a good night’s sleep. Going without rest was a poor decision even when at home, and being too exhausted to fight could only end in death on a search for the nest.

“I can almost _smell_ them. They’re close…” Grisha murmured as he traced the fingertips of his right hand over the map in front of him.

He had set the map atop a wooden chest filled with weapons near the prow of the ship. It was the same map he had stabbed with a dagger yesterday morning during the meeting. A hole remained in the parchment, right through the fog bank in the upper left-hand corner of the map.

“They are…” Kuchel Ackerman murmured from where she stood at his right. “It’s only a matter of time before they show themselves.” Her grey eyes narrowed, as she gazed at the bank of fog on the map, tightening her grip on her spear.

The same fog bank lay before them, stretching like a great wall in either direction as far as the eye could see. Only the tops of three sea stacks could be seen above it, as was always the case. Their ships were tiny in comparison to the towering bank of fog that obscured whatever lay within from sight.

Grisha’s heart thudded with fear and anticipation in equal measure. He knew the warriors that would soon fight at his side felt those same emotions. It was only natural, when they would soon risk death to find the nest and put an end to the war, fighting with everything they had to protect each other and return home to their loved ones.

Grisha knew their chances of finding the nest were incredibly slim, to put it lightly. Yet even so, he had to hope that maybe, just maybe, they would return home successful. He knew that in order for his people to survive, they would have to end the war sooner rather than later. And driving the dragons away for good by destroying the nest was the only way he could see to accomplish that.

For he did not want to see Eren risk his life battling dragons, or for his son to continue fearing for the lives of his loved ones every time the dragons came to raid. Nor did he want the rest of his people to continue holding that same fear in their hearts.

So for his son, and the sake of his people, Grisha would fight as bravely as he could with every bit of strength in him. And he swore, in his heart, that every warrior who had come with him on this search would return home alive, himself included.

It was then that Grisha drew his sword, gripping the hilt tightly in his right hand, before the ships sailed into the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this chapter, because we had a lot of fun writing it. Especially the cliffhanger at the end, because we love cliffhangers. What do you think will happen next?
> 
> As always, you can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).


	5. A Forbidden Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since we last updated, but we're back with a new chapter! We've been incredibly excited to share this one, because it contains one of our favorite scenes we've written so far.
> 
> That said, enjoy the new chapter!

At mid-day, Eren stood at the entrance to the arena. The sky above was overcast, as it had been at the start of yesterday’s lesson; yet Eren could see shafts of sunlight breaking through the grey cloud cover. Perhaps the sun would come out later today, when he met the Night Fury for a third time. Eren wished he could begin proving the truth of his mother’s beliefs right now.

Or if he could not do that, he would at least rather be anywhere else.

After reading the Dragon Manual last night, Eren had made his way home through the rain, before going to sleep in his bed. Normally, the warmth of his bed, along with the sound of thunder and rain, would have lulled him into a peaceful slumber. And while Eren had slept well, his dreams were anything but peaceful.

If he didn’t have to learn to battle dragons again today, perhaps he would have rested easier. But he supposed it could be worse, as he gazed to the opposite side of the arena, at the three stone thrones that overlooked it. All were carved of pale grey stone, and the back of each was elaborately carved into a pair of intertwined, serpentine dragons. The two outermost seats had not been occupied since he was three years old.

Eren knew the reason for that, of course. There had once been a mead hall on what was known as Changewing Island, an isle southwest of Shiganshina named for the dragons that lived there. And it had been constructed fifteen years ago to host a great gathering of Chieftains, to discuss what could be done to put an end to the dragon raids once and for all. Yet tragedy had struck when dragons had attacked, burning the hall to the ground. The Covenant of Chiefs had been broken that day, when Mikasa’s aunt and Armin’s uncle had perished in the blaze along with all the other Chiefs. Eren knew his father had been the only survivor, and that few spoke of what had happened on that day.

While Eren knew his people occasionally travelled there for hunting and fishing to this day - only battling the stealthy, acid-spitting Changewings if they attacked - sometimes it seemed as if there was more to the tragic events of the gathering Eren should know. Some missing piece of information that he had either never learned, or lingered in a long-forgotten memory. Something vital Eren needed to know, for reasons he did not understand.

Yet Eren knew that tragedy, like the death of his mother, was something he should think about as little as possible.

After all, there were more important things to consider.

Like the fact that his father would sit in the center throne on the day they graduated. Well, _after_ he stood on the small ledge of rock farther under the overhang that sheltered the arena, that is. The Chiefs always stood there, between elaborately carved stone statues of Odin and Freyja, as they gave a speech to commend the top recruit - along with all the others who graduated with them - for their honor and bravery. The recruit’s loved ones would also give a speech of their own, before the ceremony was to begin.

Eren knew his father would preside over the ceremonies, as two recruits won the honor of slaying their first dragon in front of the entire village. Eren hoped fate would be kind, and _he_ would not be one of the two recruits at the top of his class. Truthfully, Eren knew he would rather not see any of the dragons trapped in the cages slain. But Eren could see no way of preventing that eventuality. So even though the knowledge made his heart ache, would rather see anyone else be there instead of him.

Eren glanced to his right, at where Connie stood with his parents, along with his little brother and sister. As he watched them, his thoughts raged like a storm.

Connie felt an icy trickle of fear flow through his veins, at the thought of facing yet another dragon in battle. It was understandable, of course, since he did not yet know which species he and his friends would be facing today in the ring. That, and even the bravest and strongest of warriors feared dragons and the power they possessed. Bravery did not mean an absence of fear, after all.

He would be brave in the ring, and when fighting in the raids once he graduated, to protect those he cared about. And maybe, just maybe, he would see the war end before his little brother and sister ever had to learn to fight.

In this moment, it was their fears and worries he sought to soothe, however he could.

“You’ve gotta be careful today! That Gronckle you told us about battling yesterday sounded really scary!” Sunny exclaimed, unable to stop thinking of her brother’s tale of what it was like to battle a dragon. She was ten years old, and possessed her father’s brown hair and her mother’s blue eyes. She was no stranger to knowing the raids happened, and that one day she would battle dragons as well.

But it was one thing to hear of the dangers dragons posed, and quite another to battle them yourself.

It was a fear Connie’s younger brother, Martin, possessed as well. He was eight years old, and had dark brown hair and golden eyes the same shade as Connie’s.

“And _this_ dragon might be even scarier! What if… what if it _eats_ you!?” It was a normal fear for an eight-year old boy to have, when knowing his older brother was learning how to fight dragons.

After all, dragons could - and _did_ \- strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest of warriors.

But fear was a normal emotion, and experiencing it did not mean a warrior lacked the ability to be brave, or courageous.

“Dragons _can_ be terrifying. And they _are_ powerful,” Lena - Connie’s mother - murmured with a warm smile. “But you don’t need to worry, because we won’t let a dragon eat any of you.” She would do whatever she could to protect her children - and the village as a whole - from the threat the dragons posed.

Liam - Connie’s father - nodded in agreement. “We’ve fought them off for three-hundred years by working together. And we won’t stop until we find the nest, and put an end to the raids once and for all.” Liam only hoped he would see it end within his lifetime. He had a long life ahead of him yet, and wished to see a day when they could live in peace, without fear of being attacked by dragons.

Connie grinned. “That’s right! If any dragon tries to hurt you, I’ll stop them before they can!”

“Even a _Night Fury?_ ” Martin whispered, eyes widening. Even at eight years old, he knew not even the bravest of warriors would dare to battle a Night Fury.

“ _Even_ a Night Fury.” To protect his family, and everyone else he cared about, Connie would face even the most terrifying of dragons and live to tell of it.

Connie’s words, and his conviction, warmed Eren’s heart - but he still inwardly shivered upon hearing Connie speak of the Night Fury. It took a special sort of courage for a warrior to say they would battle a Night Fury, and live to tell the tale, in order to keep their loved ones safe. It was for that reason that fear threatened to overshadow any warmth he felt upon hearing Connie’s words.

For he could not slay dragons.

The fact that he had been unable to slay a Night Fury made that crystal clear. Connie would never believe that he had met the same Night Fury twice and lived to tell the tale. It was so preposterous _no one_ in Shiganshina would believe such a story. But assuming Connie did, and assuming the revelation of Eren’s secret did not lead to his banishment, there was one thing Eren knew would not change.

If one of his loved ones was threatened by a dragon, Eren knew he could not protect them as a Viking warrior should. In such a situation, Eren already knew Connie would not hesitate to slay a dragon. Nor would Mikasa, Sasha, Armin, or any of his other loved ones. If Eren was about to be killed by a dragon, he knew none of them would hesitate to slay a dragon in his defense. But he could not do the same for them.

Before Eren could dwell on the matter further, Hanji’s voice drew him away from his musings.

“Well, it’s time! You’re going to need to be one step ahead of this dragon in order to triumph in the ring today…” It was one Hanji had absolute faith they would master. Once the dragon was released from its cage, they would see how it moved, and fought…

And they would learn how they needed to fight in order to defeat _this_ species of dragon.

With that, Eren walked beside his friends down the ramp, and into the arena. As he looked to his left and right, he could see weapons of all sorts hanging on racks mounted on both walls of the passageway. Swords, spears, maces, single- and double-headed axes, hammers… He could see every weapon a Viking might use when battling a dragon. Eren supposed they served as a reminder that there were many ways to battle a dragon, and win. And also that what was most important was not the weapon a warrior used in battle…

It was those a warrior fought to protect while _using_ it.

Eren drew in a deep breath, and tightened his grip on the shield in his left hand and the axe in his right, in an attempt to calm his nerves…

Only for his fear to return the moment all of them had passed beneath the second gate. The gate fell shut with a heavy, clattering _thud_ as Hanji closed it behind them, and walked back up the ramp to release the dragon. Even if the gate had not closed with such a thunderous note of finality, it was impossible for Eren to forget why he was here.

It was impossible for any of them to forget that they were learning to slay dragons.

Especially when confronted with the sight that lay before them.

Before them, a maze of high wooden walls had been raised in the arena. Each section of wall was held up by sturdy, four-sided wooden pillars at either end, and was held together by heavy wooden bands. Hanji had clearly gotten some of the other villagers to aid in this endeavor. For unless Hanji had gone the entire night without sleep - and they most certainly had not - it would have been nearly impossible for a single person to set up the maze in a single morning. That made it even more clear that Hanji had _certainly_ gone to great lengths to ensure today’s lesson would be very different from the last one.

“Which dragon will we be facing today?” Sasha whispered from off to Eren’s right, as they all huddled together in a circular formation, facing outwards.

Mikasa shook her head. “I don’t know, Sasha. But if I had to guess, it’s probably not the Gronckle.” The clattering of heavy iron chains, followed by a loud _bang_ , caused her to freeze before continuing. “And it’s certainly dangerous.”

For that sound could only signify one thing: that the dragon had been loosed from its cage. There were levers to open the cage doors beside each door inside the ring, as Eren and the others had seen yesterday. Yet there were also levers to open each cage above, where villagers sometimes gathered to watch the recruits learn how to battle dragons.

And it was where they _always_ gathered on graduation day, to watch the warrior who graduated at the top of their class earn the honor of slaying their first dragon before the entire village.

Eren could see the advantage of such a thing, for it allowed Hanji to release a dragon without being in the ring themself. He saw it as yet another precaution to ensure the caged dragons did not escape. That they remained in the arena, once released, as one did now.

Yet now, none of them knew which dragon now stalked the arena as it searched for them. After all, no roar or other vocalization echoed in the still morning air to allow them to discern what species it might be. Only the sound of heavy draconic footfalls, and the _click_ and _scrape_ of talons on stone betrayed the dragon’s presence. Sooner or later, it would, inevitably, find them.

“What should we do?” Jean whispered, his voice trembling as he clutched the handle of his mace in his right hand.

It would not do to draw the dragon’s attention yet, especially when they did not know what species it was.

Mikasa’s brow furrowed in concentration, as she spoke. “We should split up into groups for now. That will increase our chances of finding the dragon, and the sooner we know what species it is, the sooner we’ll know how to battle it. Does that sound good?”

“It does,” Eren murmured, as the others nodded in agreement.

Yet even so, his heart sank further upon speaking those words. Eren ached with loneliness, knowing that his friends would likely never see dragons in the same way as he had begun to see them.

Yet Mikasa’s voice rang out once more, jarring Eren from his musings. “That’s good. Jean, Levi… You can come with me.” She was relieved to see them nod in agreement, for she would not have forced them to follow her if they’d wished to fight beside someone else.

She had always known that a leader should not force their people to follow them, after all. Although she would one day be Chief alongside Armin and Eren, that did not mean that she - or they - were superior to the rest of their people. So while her friends had agreed to her strategy, they still needed to have the freedom to make their own decisions, and even take charge, should the situation call for it.

“Connie can go with me. Because we’ll work well together as a team, won’t we, sweetheart?” With her spear and shield in hand, Sasha vowed she would keep him safe, no matter what dragon they faced.

Connie smiled, warmth flooding his cheeks. “Of course, Sasha. We’ll do better against this dragon than we did against the Gronckle.” No matter what species they were set against today, Connie knew those words would prove true. After all, even the strongest and bravest of warriors were novices at one point.

So it was normal and expected that they would not become masters at fighting dragons in one day, or even two.

“Eren, we could team up, if you’d like?” Armin murmured, as he moved to stand in front of Eren. He knew they could enter the maze alone or side-by-side.

Yet Armin thought the best strategy would be to fight as a team. After all, they did not know which dragon stalked the maze as it searched for them. From the sound of its footfalls, it was certainly too large to be a Terrible Terror. And somehow, Armin doubted Hanji would pit them against the Gronckle again, when they’d only faced it yesterday.

That left the Deadly Nadder and the Hideous Zippleback as the most likely possibilities. Of course, Hanji also had a Skrill and a Monstrous Nightmare housed in the cages surrounding the arena. But they were the dragons the two top recruits would battle and slay before the entire village. It would be a test of their skill, their daring, and all they had learned. As such, it made more sense for them to only be loosed in the arena on that day, and not before.

It was a tempting offer, but…

“I think I’ll fight on my own today, Armin. At least for now.” Eren smiled as he met his brother’s eyes, hoping it seemed genuine enough. This way, he could, hopefully, prove he could go a day without being cornered by an angry dragon.

And it decreased the chances that any of them would discover that he could not kill dragons, unlikely as that was. Eventually, though, Eren knew his luck would run out, and that someone would discover what he had done.

“Oh… Well, watch your back then. If I had to guess, we’re facing either the Deadly Nadder or the Hideous Zippleback today. And they’re both dangerous, so… be careful, Eren.” The others nodded in agreement at Armin’s words, for they all knew it was highly unlikely any of them would ever face the Monstrous Nightmare and the Skrill before the graduation ceremony.

Armin knew Eren had always longed to battle dragons, but even so, the warning was well-intended. After all, dragons could kill even the strongest and bravest of warriors. Yet although Armin knew Eren was brave, something seemed… _off,_ about his demeanor today. It was as if something might be troubling Eren’s mind, yet he was reluctant - or unwilling - to say what it might be.

But there would be time to ask about that later. Right now, Armin knew they had a dragon to fight, and that soon it would find them - if they didn’t find it first.

With that, they all stepped forward into the maze, each group going their own way. Only Armin and Eren departed alone, each knowing they could easily find - and fight beside - the others if they needed to.

Yet Eren only felt more lost and alone. The fact that he could not slay dragons set him apart from his friends, and in this moment, Eren could not see how they - or anyone else in Shiganshina - could ever accept that. How could they, when dragons could come raiding in any season or at any time of day? There was no end in sight to the raids that anyone could truly see, aside from the fleeting hope that Eren’s father and the rest of the warriors who accompanied him returned successful in their search for the nest, and announced to all that they’d driven away the dragons for good.

Even so, Eren secretly wished that someone would learn of what he had done, as he slowly walked through the maze. As unlikely as it was, he hoped someone would learn of his intention to befriend the Night Fury, and accept it. He wished he would no longer feel so alone in his quest, and that there would be someone he could share his newfound knowledge with.

Of course, Eren did not know how he could ever admit to such a thing directly.

But maybe if he spoke of other things related to that subject enough, someone would eventually figure out the truth. And maybe, just maybe, that someone would be sympathetic to his new-found views.

“You look determined today, Eren! Did you study from the Dragon Manual last night? And if you did, I assume the knowledge proved useful?” Hanji certainly assumed that might be the truth, if Eren’s determined expression was any clue.

Eren turned to his left to face Hanji as he spoke. “Well, it certainly described how dangerous dragons can be. It seems like there’s no end to the ways they can kill you.” And _that_ was only counting the dragon species Vikings knew of.

Hanji nodded, their eye gleaming with approval. “Then I’m sure you’ll do well in battle today!”

After all, Hanji knew Eren had the potential to be a great dragon slayer. Eren had great skill as a blacksmith, and with his determination, Hanji knew that he might even become one of the top recruits, if he put his mind to it. They had convinced Grisha to allow his son to enter dragon training, and nothing could shake their faith in Eren’s potential.

In that moment, realization flickered to life in Eren’s mind. Here was an opportunity to set his plans into motion.

“So Hanji, you know I read the Dragon Manual last night. And I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?” Eren spoke calmly and curiously, moving his axe and shield - painted with an intricate red and white pattern - as he gestured with his hands.

Eren knew Hanji did not believe his tale about shooting down a Night Fury, and that no one else did. Why would they, when no one except for himself had seen one? It only seemed right, then, that continuing to ask questions about Night Furies would eventually pique someone’s curiosity.

A sudden blast of fire directly to Eren’s right sent him scrambling to hoist his shield, and swing his axe in defense…

Only to hear the head of his axe clatter to the ground with a loud _clang,_ and see that the weapon was now little more than a stick with a smoldering end. Nor could Eren ignore the hole burned clean through the wood right next to him, the fact that its’ edges were aflame…

“Focus, Eren! You’re going to get killed if you don’t pay attention!” That was the last thing Hanji wanted for any of their students.

Eren gasped in fear, as he saw the Deadly Nadder peer around the top of the wall ahead of him. He had thought the passage-way ahead of him had been empty, that the dragon had been elsewhere in the maze. He had not expected the dragon to be perched atop the walls.

And Eren had only a moment to react before the Nadder leapt down from the wall swift as a cat, and charged at him with an irate _screech._ He immediately ran to his left, turning this way and that through the maze, as the Deadly Nadder deftly leapt atop the walls, then nimbly hopped between the support beams that held the walls up as it pursued him.

This was a dragon very different in appearance from the Gronckle. Unlike the Gronckle, Deadly Nadders had two legs and a single pair of wings. They also differed from the Monstrous Nightmare, in that they always walked upright on two legs. Eren could also see the crown of long, tan spikes that ringed the back of the dragon’s head, as well as the gleaming yellow eyes and the curved tan horn on the tip of its nose. The Nadder’s scales were also a vivid sky blue, with a white lower jaw and belly. He could also glimpse delicate yellow patterns on the dragon’s wings, yellow scales on its back, as well as alternating blue and yellow rings on its tail. In other circumstances, Eren might have taken a moment to marvel at the Nadder’s beauty…

But in this moment, he could only focus on ensuring he got as far away from the Deadly Nadder as possible.

“Today is all about _attack!_ ” Hanji bellowed, to ensure their voice was heard over the Nadder’s irate screeching and squaking. “Nadders are quick, and light on their feet! That means _you_ need to be quick and light on _yours_ when fighting one!”

Deadly Nadders showed up in almost every dragon raid, but they were no less deadly for it.

That was a lesson Armin learned first-hand, as the dragon turned its gaze away from Eren, and focused on him instead. He yelped in fear as the Nadder snarled, and raised his shield while he turned to his right and fled not a moment too soon. For in that moment, the dragon raised the sharp spines on its back and down the length of its tail…

And flung those spines at him with a swift _flick_ of its tail a heartbeat later.

“Ahhh!” Armin screamed. “Hanji, no offense, but I’m _really_ beginning to question your teaching methods!” It was no wonder, when Deadly Nadders were _deadly_ in more ways than one would initially suspect.

As if the razor sharp teeth, claws, and possessing sparkling fire that was among the hottest Vikings knew a dragon could produce weren't enough, the spines of a Deadly Nadder concealed another secret. Armin was infinitely grateful those spines had embedded themselves in his shield and the wall to his right as he ran down another passage-way, breaking the spines off on a wall as he went. For the spines were venomous, and while a Viking had to be hit by an extremely large number of Nadder spines for the venom to be fatal, it was still excruciatingly painful until the effects wore off.

And in that moment, Armin honestly wondered why a dragon that was already extremely dangerous needed to be _venomous_ as well. Really, on top of all the other ways a Deadly Nadder was dangerous, being venomous on top of it was just overkill.

“No offense taken, Armin! But _one_ way you can succeed today is by looking for the Nadder’s blind spot! Every dragon species has one. So find it, hide in it, and _strike!_ ” While Hanji knew the value of learning how to battle dragons first-hand, they also knew that all recruits needed guidance while doing so. Passing down the knowledge they held would only make their students more effective dragon slayers in the future.

So they continued to watch their students intently as they leaned against the iron bars of the arena. Today, they had fastened a heavy iron hammer into their prosthetic arm, in case they needed to subdue the Deadly Nadder personally in the event that any of their students were in immediate danger of being killed.

But hopefully, all would go well and such measures would not be necessary.

At Hanji’s words, Armin was thankful they had not taken offense to his critique of their teaching methods. He could see the value in learning to battle dragons first-hand as well. But perhaps it might be better for them to study the Dragon Manual first, before getting thrown into battle against a Deadly Nadder. After all, Armin knew how hot a Nadder’s fire burned, and the last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near it. Or a Nadder’s teeth, or claws, or poisonous spines…

Truly, Armin would praise the Gods in thanks, if the day the war ended ever came.

In fact, he silently whispered a prayer to Freyja, as the Nadder hopped down from the wall and out of sight, having clearly turned its focus elsewhere. Indeed, the Goddess of war had smiled on him, by keeping him out of harm’s way. He simply hoped that fate would smile upon the rest of his friends as well.

But if fate indeed shone upon Armin’s friends, it had a funny way of doing so. For at that very moment, Connie and Sasha ran through the maze, hoping to avoid being spotted by the Nadder as it searched for them. Hanji’s words about remaining quick and light on their feet echoed in their minds. If they moved quickly, the odds of the dragon finding them were decreased. And if it could not find them, they could plan a sneak attack, and strike before it ever spotted them. Sure, it certainly did not look as valiant or glorious as charging at a dragon head on, weapon drawn, with a ferocious battle-cry before over-powering the beast with sheer strength.

But even a warrior in training knew that looking valiant meant little if you ended up injured or dead, or someone you cared for did. Honor lay in fighting with skill and finesse, and fighting to protect those you held dear, while letting them do the same for you.

Connie’s eyes widened as he saw Eren race across the hall from left to right in front of him. Eren’s path lay perpendicular to theirs, and it almost seemed as if he ran _from_ something, rather than towards it. So Connie turned left with Sasha close behind him, as they ran in the direction Eren fled from…

Only for Connie to skid to a screeching halt, before he ran face-first into the Deadly Nadder standing inches in front of him. His eyes widened, and so did Sasha’s, as she pressed herself against her boyfriend’s back. They tightened their grips on their spears and shields, trembling from fear. Connie and Sasha could feel each gust of the Nadder’s hot breath, and for what seemed like an eternity, they did not dare to move. They _both_ knew dragons always went for the kill, if given the chance.

Yet for some unfathomable reason, the Nadder simply stood there, without doing anything.

It was enough to cause some of the fear to drain from Sasha’s limbs. “They sure are _spiky,_ right sweetheart?”

“Yeah! Just like my bed hair!” It was a remark Connie could not resist making. After all, if there was anything spikier than a Deadly Nadder, his bed hair would have to be it.

Sasha grinned. “ _Give over,_ Connie. You _always_ look gorgeous in the morning.” In Sasha’s opinion, Connie was the sexiest man in Shiganshina. And the way his light brown hair was spiky and ruffled in the morning always warmed her heart and left her feeling giddy all over.

Sasha’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink, as she moved forward to stand off to Connie’s right, and began thinking of all the ways she loved him.

“Oh yeah? Well… I think you’re _more_ beautiful, Sasha.” Connie grinned, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

If Sasha was going to start flirting with him in the middle of dragon training, well…

Two could _always_ play at _that_ game.

“No, you are!” Sasha exclaimed, as she kissed him back.

“No, you!” Connie declared, as he kissed Sasha again.

Being as preoccupied with each other as they were, Connie and Sasha did not see the Nadder turn its head, and fix its brilliant yellow eyes on them. Yet they froze, as the dragon snarled, and an icy jolt of terror raced down their spines.

Then, Connie and Sasha scrambled away to their left, narrowly dodging a stream of sparkling fire.

“So, you both found the Nadder’s blind spot! But is it a deaf spot? Not so much.” Hanji crowed with delight, knowing with certainty that they would learn from this. Had they remained silent, Connie and Sasha certainly could have subdued the dragon in that moment.

Hanji knew that, like all their students, Connie and Sasha had the potential to become great dragon slayers. It was only natural, then, that they looked forward to seeing Connie and Sasha reach whatever goals they had, or even surpass them.

Yet Hanji’s focus turned elsewhere, as Eren stopped in the maze below where they stood, as Connie and Sasha raced past him, clearly eager to be _very_ far away from an enraged Deadly Nadder.

“So I know it’s possible to sneak up on a Deadly Nadder. But how would someone sneak up on a _Night Fury?_ ” Inwardly, Eren was grateful he’d spent much of the lesson seeing and hearing the Deadly Nadder at a distance, and that the dragon’s attention had _not_ remained focused on him.

Oh, he knew he ought to be fighting beside his friends, eager to learn how to battle dragons as they undoubtedly were. After all, such qualities would make them even better at defending Shiganshina, and all their loved ones, from the dragons whenever they came to raid. And Eren knew his friends and fellow villagers would continue to do so until the day the war came to an end.

Yet Eren was once more overcome by loneliness and isolation, despite having his friends and mentor so close. Unbeknownst to them, he walked alone, being the only one in Shiganshina who had looked a dragon in the eye and could not slay it. If his mother had not been taken away by a Stormcutter eight years ago, Eren _knew_ she would have understood what he did, and that he would not feel so alone. Yet his mother’s life was lost for certain, and with it, any sure hope of finding another person with whom he could share this secret.

Even so, Eren hoped against hope that somehow, Hanji - or indeed, _anyone_ \- would realize the truth. And that somehow, this would all end without him having to become a dragon slayer.

Hanji pressed their right hand against their forehead in exasperation. “No one’s ever met a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. And right now, you should be _more_ worried about the Deadly Nadder in the ring!”

For the life of them, Hanji could not figure out _why_ Eren was so set on asking about Night Furies at every opportunity. It would have made more sense if he’d been focused on the dragon in front of him like his peers were. But this… this was different.

Perhaps it had to do with Eren’s claim of shooting down a Night Fury two days ago. Unbelievable as it might have seemed, Hanji had not been one to immediately dismiss it. Yet between Chief Grisha calling the village to search for the nest again, teaching their new students, and assisting with repairing the damage caused in the raid, there had been no time for them to search the forest near Raven Point.

What’s more, Eren had made no mention of shooting down a Night Fury ever since then. Even when Eren’s friends mentioned it, he neither confirmed nor denied the truth of their claims. Hanji knew one possibility was that Eren had failed, and simply did not wish to draw attention to it.

Yet it also seemed like there was something missing. Some piece of information Hanji lacked that would explain why Eren continued to inquire about Night Furies, despite seemingly failing after he had so vehemently claimed to succeed.

Whatever the case might be, Hanji would not press Eren for the truth. They trusted in their apprentice and future Chief, and in his potential. So they knew that if Eren had more to say on the matter, he would do so when he was ready, and not before.

“I _know_ no one’s ever met a Night Fury and lived. But hypothetically…” Eren murmured as he walked backwards, away from where Hanji stood.

“Eren!” Levi hissed. “Get _down!_ ” He moved his shield slightly, so that Eren might take part in their strategy.

Eren turned to his right, upon hearing Levi’s voice. Levi, Jean, and Mikasa were all crouched against a wall to their right. Whatever strategy they’d chosen, it clearly involved being stealthy, and making themselves as small and inconspicuous as possible. And Levi had taken the lead in this moment. Mikasa crouched behind Levi, and Jean was behind her.

And they all looked at him with gazes that were warm and inviting, if a little urgent. If _that_ didn’t make their intentions clear, Jean and Mikasa also nodded, silently agreeing with Levi’s words.

Eren knew, without having to ask, that they _wanted_ him to fight beside them in this moment. He wished he could simply tell them all of what he had done, and what set him apart from the Vikings of Shiganshina - that he chose not to kill a dragon when he had the chance. Yet there was no way that Eren could see that ending well.

So he said nothing, and simply walked forward, before crouching behind Jean.

As Eren did so, Levi peered around the corner, before retreating out of sight just as quickly. The Nadder slowly emerged from the left, farther down the adjacent passageway. Its steps were slow and methodical, and it slowly moved its head left and right, chattering briefly as it searched for them. Though Levi had not seen Connie or Sasha ever since they had split up upon entering the maze - nor had Jean or Mikasa - he knew two things were certain.

The first was that neither they - nor Armin, for that matter - had been injured. Though learning to battle a dragon first-hand was more than a little nerve-wracking, Levi knew Hanji would not have hesitated to intervene, had any of them been injured. After all, they had saved Eren’s life yesterday by pulling the Gronckle away right before it could blast him, and they would not allow any of their students to be harmed.

The second was that, from Hanji’s words, Levi and all the others knew that Connie and Sasha had found the Deadly Nadder’s blind spot. From the position of the dragon’s eyes, and the way it moved its head, it was not difficult to determine _where_ a Nadder’s blind spot was, after a moment’s thought. If a Viking stood close enough in front of a Deadly Nadder’s head, or snuck past at the right moment from a farther distance, then it could not see them.

And if the dragon did not see them, that would give them all a greater advantage in today’s lesson.

Levi peered around the corner once more, as his heart raced in both fear and anticipation. He kept his eyes focused on the Deadly Nadder, watching intently as it stalked closer, waiting for the right moment…

Until the Nadder raised its head, its nostrils flaring as it scented the air. It only made sense that if the dragon could not see them, then it would try to find them through its senses of hearing and smell. But Levi had no intention of allowing the dragon to find him _or_ his companions, if he could help it.

So as soon as the dragon raised its head, Levi somersaulted across the entrance to the adjacent passageway, before taking cover behind another wall. Behind him, he could hear Mikasa and Jean following suit, and with a backwards glance, saw them take cover beside him. All that was left was for Eren to join them, and then they would be able to continue with their strategy…

Eren followed immediately after Jean, as his thoughts still raged in his mind like a tempest. All he had to do was perform a somersault, take cover with the others, and continue the lesson. All he had to do until it was over was pretend to be an enthusiastic, would-be dragon slayer, who sought to end the war by slaying the creatures and driving them away for good, rather than planning to befriend the most feared dragon of all. Knowing that was not him, and doubting any of them could possibly understand - much as he wanted them to - Eren somersaulted forwards exactly as Jean had, continuing on regardless…

Only to mistime his somersault, and land flat on his back in front of the open passageway. In that moment, Eren watched as the Nadder cocked its head, staring at him with a pair of brilliant yellow eyes, before it shrieked, and charged towards him. Wasting no time, Eren scrambled to his feet, and fled just in the nick of time as the Nadder’s massive jaws snapped shut behind him. He ran down a neighboring passageway, away from both the dragon and his friends. As he glanced backwards, Eren noted that they had all fled in another direction, relieved that none of them were hurt. Yet he also worried about the fact that the Nadder had chased after _them_ instead of _him,_ and how he would inevitably have to explain his poor performance in the ring when they all had so much faith in his potential.

Perhaps Hanji might have an answer, and might still piece together the truth of what he had done… and sympathize with his views, rather than shun him for it. So Eren made his way back to where they stood overlooking the arena, in order to speak with them once more.

As Eren made his way back to Hanji, the Nadder remained in pursuit of Jean, Mikasa, and Levi. It leapt atop a wall, then jumped to a second wall, before leaping down in front of Levi and Mikasa with a loud shriek.

Levi raised his right arm, and tightened his grip on the handle of his axe. He could not blame Eren or feel any anger towards him for mistiming his somersault and attracting the Nadder’s attention. After all, it was as he’d learned all his life from both his mothers, who were both highly skilled warriors in their own right and who had slain more than their fair share of dragons in defense of their home. Even the greatest, bravest, and most skilled of warriors made mistakes. And even the greatest of warriors could still learn new things, and improve their skills.

How could Levi scorn Eren for making a mistake, and for having more to learn, when the same was true of himself? When even the most skilled of warriors could still learn more and improve?

He could not. For to scorn Eren’s lack of skill would be akin to scorning himself, or indeed, anyone else who could stand to improve their skills in fighting dragons.

But he _would_ fight to protect himself, and those he held dear.

Yet before he could do so, he glanced to his right, and saw Jean racing towards them. Only for Jean to take charge, and face the Nadder head on.

“Watch out! I’ll take care of this!” Jean said with an easy grin, puffing his chest out.

This was his chance to protect his friends, and prove that he had the makings of a great warrior. That, and he also had a chance to try to impress Mikasa. She was beautiful, and already doing so well at dragon training. So if he could successfully drive the Nadder away, that would give them a good starting point for when they met to train together. Well, better than starting off by discussing all the mistakes they’d made, at least.

So he raised his right arm, and _hurled_ his mace at the Nadder, intending to hit the dragon right on the nose. Jean couldn’t see how _any_ dragon would like being hit on the nose with a spiked mace.

Or anywhere else on its face, for that matter.

Unfortunately, Jean threw his mace too quickly, and missed the Nadder altogether. He could only watch as the mace flew well past the dragon’s left side, before hitting the wall and clattering to the ground.

And Jean’s gaze remained fixed on the Deadly Nadder, as itsgaze followed the mace as it flew, and the dragon turned its head and watched the weapon fall to the ground. He could only watch, and listen, as the dragon turned to face him - along with Levi and Mikasa - once more…

Before the dragon chattered in a way that sounded suspiciously like _laughter_.

For a moment, all he could do was stand and point at the dragon, almost unable to comprehend what he’d just heard.

“The _sun_ was in my _eyes,_ Mikasa!” Truthfully, the sky was still overcast. But Jean needed _some_ sort of explanation for why he stood there with a stunned expression on his face.

Because Jean _knew_ there was no way he could speak of what he thought he’d heard. It did not make sense. Why would it _ever_ make sense? Dragons had raided the village in any season, and at every time of day. They struck unpredictably, and when they did, they damaged homes and property.

They tried to kill the Vikings who fought valiantly to protect their homes, loved ones, and livelihoods.

Jean could not forget this, nor the fact that every raid ended with the dragons flying off with whatever food they happened to steal. Dragons _always_ went for the kill, and they were _always_ dangerous.

And they _certainly_ could not _laugh!_

Though Jean silently wondered if Levi and Mikasa thought of the Nadder’s chattering in the same way he had, he knew there was no time to consider it further - not now, at least.

Jean raced after Levi and Mikasa a moment later, as the Nadder charged at him with an outraged screech, before it tried - and failed - to scorch him with a sparkling blast of flame.

“What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I could _do_ that, but I don’t have time!” Jean also knew they didn’t have much time to flee from the enraged Nadder hot on their tails.

“Follow me! This way!” Mikasa shouted, before swiftly turning left down another path in the maze.

She also breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced backwards and saw Jean following her. Yet in the same breath, she also worried for Levi, for the Nadder had remained in pursuit of her cousin instead of herself. Mikasa simply hoped that either she or one of her friends would manage to defeat the Nadder soon, before one or more of them got hurt.

That was exactly what Levi sought to prevent, as he continued to run forward, and breathed a sigh of relief at knowing Jean and Mikasa had not followed him. The Nadder screeched and hissed as it chased him, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, the dragon would tire before he did. If that happened, he - or one of his friends - would be in a perfect position to claim victory.

It was with that thought in mind that he ran left, narrowly avoiding running into Eren. As the Nadder effortlessly knocked over the walls in its pursuit, shattering them to pieces, Levi was relieved to see, with a fleeting backward glance, that Eren had not been hurt. Still preoccupied with asking Hanji about Night Furies for reasons Levi could not comprehend, yet unhurt nonetheless. It seemed as if they’d all make it through the lesson unscathed, with the walls being a notable exception.

But they were simply walls made from wood and iron. Walls could be re-built and replaced, and human lives could not be if they were lost. It was for that reason Levi knew Hanji would not feel any anger towards him for their destruction.

Eren was not oblivious to the chaos and destruction around him in the slightest. How could he be, when the _crack_ of falling walls and splintering wood, coupled with the screeching of the Deadly Nadder, were impossible to ignore? Yet it was chaos and destruction he wanted no part of, even though not so long ago, it had been exactly what he had dreamed of.

“They probably take the daytime off. You know… like a cat. So… has anyone ever seen one napping?” Even as Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Jean, and Armin raced past him, disappearing off to his left - no doubt to get away from the Nadder and the collapsing walls - Eren gazed up at Hanji fervently.

All Eren could think of, was to continue asking about Night Furies, in the hope that they’d figure out the truth.

Sadly, Eren’s hope of that happening dwindled more with each passing moment.

“Eren!” Hanji screamed, while pointing with their right hand.

Eren turned… and his expression paled, as he turned around. He could hear the walls continuing to collapse… and if he did not move, in all likelihood, the wall in front of him would collapse on top of him.

Yet Eren had no time to react. For at that very moment, Levi scrambled up a collapsing wall, with the Nadder snapping at his heels. He was grateful the dragon wasn’t spitting fire at him. But that was _all_ that gratitude a dragon would ever get from him. Spitting fire or not, the Nadder was still trying to kill him. So all he could think to do was _flee,_ and keep his life in the process.

Levi jumped to a collapsing wooden pillar, and then a collapsing wall…

Before he looked down, and his eyes widened.

“Eren!!!”

It was all Levi could do to scream his name to make him move or… do _anything!_

If Eren did not move, Levi knew he’d fall right on top of him. And the last thing Levi wanted to do was cause Eren injury, or even risk doing so. He did not want to cause _anyone_ to get hurt, or worse, see another get killed or injured in their ongoing war against the dragons and know there was something he could have done to prevent it.

Eren’s eyes widened, as he raised his shield…

Levi held his arms out wide as he screamed, hoping it would be enough to keep his shield or double-headed axe from hitting Eren…

And as the wall collapsed with a heavy _thud,_ Levi landed on top of Eren in a graceless heap. He breathed a sigh of relief, upon hearing the thud of his axe sinking into wood, and seeing it embedded in Eren’s red and white shield. Levi released his grip on his own shield, as the Nadder raced past them, before crashing into another wall.

Though the wall had collapsed on top of the dragon, Levi knew that alone would not be enough to kill or injure the creature. His shield would be of no use now, not when he tried - and failed - to pull his axe free of Eren’s shield; a shield that was still firmly secured to Eren’s left hand and forearm. There was a time and place for laying atop another person’s body, and Levi knew that this was _not_ it!

“ _Whoa!_ Nice catch, Eren!” Connie exclaimed from off to Levi’s left, where he and Sasha stood amid the rubble of the collapsed walls.

“Yeah! I’m almost jealous!” Sasha replied, before turning to her left to meet Connie’s eyes.

Sasha couldn’t truly be jealous, though. Not when Connie was the most beautiful man in Shiganshina - and possibly all of Midgard. Luckily for her, she had more than enough chances to show that, and she certainly would. It was simply a little playful teasing.

And Connie certainly knew it. After all, there was no harm in playful teasing and banter among friends, as long as noone got their feelings hurt.

Eren knew Connie and Sasha meant no harm, and in other circumstances, he might have laughed along with them. But even in the absence of such banter, Eren knew nothing could be done to diminish the… awkwardness, of this situation. Oh, Eren had certainly imagined Levi on top of him, in situations of a far more intimate nature than this. He had wanted to be closer to Levi, but this wasn’t how he imagined things happening at all! It was supposed to happen differently; not in the arena with a very real - and deadly - dragon present, and Levi still trying to pull his axe free from Eren’s shield!

And at the very least, Eren wanted to get to _know_ Levi better before getting into such an intimate position with him.

“Just… let me… why don’t you…” All Eren could do was try - and fail - to put his racing thoughts into words. In the hope that there would be time for Levi to pull his axe free, and for them both to get _out_ of this awkward situation before the Nadder tried to attack them again.

In that moment, Levi stood up, knowing that would allow him to pull his axe free of Eren’s shield more easily.

Suddenly, Levi looked forward, and gasped in terror as the Nadder flung the collapsed walls aside effortlessly, then spun around to face him. It shrieked and flared its wings wide, before it fixed its bright yellow eyes on him.

 _‘Sorry, Eren…’_ Levi thought to himself, as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, and _pulled_ both shield and axe away from Eren’s arm as the Nadder charged. He shuddered in revulsion upon hearing Eren’s cry of pain as he pulled the shield away, and wished he could have done something - anything - to avoid it. Levi disliked causing pain to others, no matter what form it came in. Yet he also knew he had little time to act, and that the Nadder would go for the kill, if given the opportunity.

So Levi charged ahead, as his heart raced from terror and adrenaline in equal measure…

And _slammed_ the shield into the right side of the Nadder’s head as it screeched, and its hot, pungent breath gusted over him.

The shield cracked and splintered into pieces, and only a small fragment of wood remained stuck to one of the blades of Levi’s axe. Immediately, Levi saw the dragon close its eyes, and shudder with a pained warble as it hobbled away, retreating into its cage. Neither the collapsing walls nor being hit in the face with a shield had caused injury to the Nadder. That was only to be expected, for dragons were tough, and it took more than _that_ to injure or kill them. Still, Levi hadn’t known if hitting the dragon in the face would have worked to force it to retreat, or if doing so simply would have made it angrier. All he had known was that he had to do _something,_ or both he and Eren could very well have died.

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, at knowing his plan had worked, and that they all made it out of this alive.

“Well done, Levi!” Hanji crowed in delight upon seeing the Nadder retreat.

They slowed their pace, as they continued towards the lower gate of the arena, and breathed a sigh of relief. For a brief, terrifying moment, they feared they would not get there in time to save Eren’s or Levi’s lives, and that none of their other students would, either. They did not want any of their students to die or suffer injury, nor for that to happen to anyone else in Shiganshina. Hanji also knew their fear was not something they alone felt, and that that fear dwelled in the heart of every warrior in Shiganshina. For what every warrior truly feared was not lacking the strength or willpower to battle the dragons that raided their village…

It was trying to save others in the midst of battle, and seeing them die because they failed to get there in time to help.

Hanji hoped, in their heart, that the war would end sooner rather than later. That the nest would be found, and the war ended when the dragons were driven away. It was a hope Hanji had held for all of their past students, and for their current students as well. Even though the odds of the war ending swiftly were as slim as seeing a Night Fury and living to tell of it, Hanji knew - as everyone in Shiganshina knew - that they could not give up hope.

For if someone’s hope died, their strength and will to fight often died with it.

Levi’s heart warmed upon hearing Hanji’s praise. But more importantly, his racing heart calmed, and the fear faded from it, as he turned around to face Eren once more.

“Sorry for ripping your shield off your arm.” Levi murmured softly. “Are you alright?”

Hurting Eren had not been part of his plan. And if that had happened, Levi knew he’d do whatever he could to make things right.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My hand hurts a bit, but it won’t hurt much longer.” Eren stood on trembling legs, as he flexed his left hand. The pain was already fading, and would no doubt be gone soon. And from the looks of it, there would be no bruise upon his tan skin either.

In that regard, Eren knew he was quite fortunate to have avoided being killed or injured in the arena a second time.

“I’m glad you’re not hurt.” Levi said, as he flicked his gaze downward, before meeting Eren’s green eyes once more. “But you could have been injured, or worse, _killed!_ I _told_ you not to get cornered again, and I _hoped_ that wouldn’t happen today. Eren, you… you need to _focus,_ and keep yourself out of danger! Because one day, someone might not be there to save you in time.” Levi feared he would not have been able to prevent Eren’s death or his own today, and was infinitely grateful that his attempt to drive the Nadder away had not been in vain.

More than that, Levi wondered what was going through Eren’s mind.

He remembered how Eren had been, before starting dragon training. How he constantly _begged_ for his father and Hanji to allow him to learn to battle dragons, so that he could protect those he loved from the dragons that threatened them. Eren’s desire to battle dragons had burned bright like the sun, and if his recklessness were tempered, he would make a terrifying foe for any dragon to face.

And just two days ago, Eren had claimed to finally succeed in shooting down a Night Fury during the pre-dawn raid.

And the following day, Levi knew Eren had started dragon training alongside him, exactly as he’d always wanted.

Except something was wrong with Eren. It was almost as if Eren’s urge to learn to battle dragons had burned away to ash and embers, and Levi did not know what could have caused triggered such a change in him.

Then there was the matter of Eren shooting down a Night Fury.

It was strange that Eren had so desperately tried to convince his father to organize a search party to find the downed dragon, to the point of disappearing for the better part of the day when that had failed - no doubt to find the creature himself - only to make no further mention of it, even when that feat was spoken of by others. Levi knew even _attempting_ to shoot down a Night Fury took an incredible amount of courage. _No one_ had met the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and lived to speak of it. After all, he had fled for cover every time he heard the banshee scream of a striking Night Fury, without fail. He had hidden, as even the bravest of warriors did, as his heart raced in terror, and he prayed to all the Gods that the Night Fury did not find him.

So Levi could not fathom why, if Eren truly had succeeded in shooting down a Night Fury, he made no further mention of it. Levi knew better than to dismiss Eren’s success outright, so until solid proof of Eren’s failure surfaced, Levi would not dismiss him that easily. Still, it was strange that Eren remained silent on the matter, almost as if he wished for everyone’s knowledge of it to fade.

Something was wrong with Eren, and Levi wished he knew what it was, or what he might do to help. He disliked seeing others burdened by their own fears and worries, yet he did not know how to ask Eren what was troubling him.

Not yet, anyway.

Levi did not know Eren well, so he needed time to consider how he would broach the subject, and what he’d say. And when that happened, well…

Levi only hoped he’d be able to get to know Eren better, and find a way to ease his burden, whatever it might be.

Eren sighed. “I know… One way or another, next time, I won’t get myself in trouble.”

But Eren had no idea how he could accomplish that. Especially when he felt even more alone in his beliefs than he had before. There was no way he could ever kill dragons. Meeting - and being spared by - the Night Fury had changed everything. He only hoped a solution to this dilemma presented itself sooner rather than later.

Preferably _before_ he or someone he loved was threatened by a dragon, and he was forced to slay the creature or lose his own life - or see someone he loved die.

Yet before Eren could consider that further, the metallic _clang_ of rattling iron chains drew him away from his thoughts. He turned towards the inner gate of the arena, to see Hanji lifting it as they spoke.

“Well, the arena may be a mess, but I’d say this lesson went better than yesterday’s did! I’ll take care of locking the Nadder’s cage, and getting some help to clean this mess up. The rest of you should take the day off to relax. And…” Here they paused, before continuing. “I think we should have another meeting tonight, atop one of the watchtowers. There shouldn’t be a storm tonight, so it’ll be perfect for roasting fish, telling stories around a fire… and discussing tomorrow’s lesson, of course.” Hanji knew, as they always had, how important it was for the bonds their students held to grow stronger.

Their friendships - and in Connie’s and Sasha’s case, romantic partnerships as well - were already strong. But those relationships would grow stronger yet, and in doing so, they would get to know each other even better than they already did. Their students would grow to cherish each other even more, and fight even more fiercely to protect each other, and everyone else they loved.

Hanji smiled, upon hearing their students murmur excitedly in agreement, as they walked away to close the gate to the Nadder’s cage. They all had so much potential, and Hanji could only imagine what they were truly capable of.

And Eren walked towards the entrance of the arena, as his thoughts raged like a storm. He thought of Levi’s words, of his fear of not being able to protect those he loved, and of gazing into the pale green eye of a Night Fury before mercy stayed his hand.

“Eren? Is something wrong?” Armin murmured, as he rested his right hand on his brother’s shoulder.

At the same time, Mikasa walked up to Eren’s right, and rested her left hand on his other shoulder.

“I’m wondering about the same thing. I don’t want to assume things, but… it really does seem like something’s troubling you. And whatever it is… you can talk to us.” Mikasa knew that regardless of what might be troubling Eren, he should not have to carry that burden alone.

No one should have to do such a thing. After all, Mikasa knew she, Eren, and Armin would one day become the Chiefs of Shiganshina, when they were ready. And she also knew, as everyone in Shiganshina knew, a Chief both supported - and was supported by - their fellow villagers. They led the village, and were equal to those they led. As such, whenever someone struggled, they had others there to support them. Talking about one’s personal struggles was not always easy, of course. But having others there for support made it easier to overcome them. Mikasa knew that if _she_ ever struggled to cope with her own burdens, she would want others to help her, even if discussing such matters was not easy.

For a long moment, Eren could not speak. Only think, as Mikasa’s and Armin’s words lingered in his mind, and considered what he might say if he really _chose_ to tell them everything.

_‘I really did it. I shot down the Night Fury, and found it in the forest. But I couldn’t kill it, so I… I set it free…’_

_‘I thought it would kill me, after I set it free, but it just roared at me and fled. It spared my life twice…’_

_‘I can’t kill dragons. Not after looking into the Night Fury’s eyes and realizing I couldn’t kill it. I’m going to prove that my Mom was right, and that peace between humans and dragons is possible. I don’t know how, but I’m going to…’_

Eren knew his two closest friends, whom he considered his brother and sister, were simply trying to reassure him that he could tell them anything. The urge to tell them the truth - small though that urge was - lingered unbidden on the tip of his tongue.

“I’m still worried I’m no good at battling dragons. Maybe I’m right, and it’s simply not meant to happen.” Eren paused, before continuing. “Maybe I _should_ stick to being a blacksmith…” It was not the whole truth, and Eren did not know if he could ever tell someone else about what he’d done.

After all, Eren loved his friends, and his family. Yet he also knew they were in the middle of a _war_ against the dragons, and as such, the Vikings of Shiganshina battled the creatures to protect themselves and all they held dear. And they would continue to do so until the war ended, and the raids on their village ended with it. As such, Eren felt telling others of his plans would only end poorly, even though he longed for someone else to share his sympathetic views with. He wished something - _anything_ \- would happen to ensure he never had to take a dragon’s life, or lose someone he loved because he could not protect them.

But Eren did not know how he could make that happen. Only that he wanted to.

Armin hummed. “Well… think about it this way, Eren. We’re all still learning to battle dragons, and are all going to get better at it.”

Mikasa nodded in agreement. “Armin’s right. A lot of people are saying Levi and I are most likely to win the honor of killing the dragons in the arena this year. But even _we_ have a lot of improvement to do when it comes to battling dragons. So no one’s going to give up on you, Eren. And who knows? Maybe you’ll find a new way of battling dragons; something that’s more effective, and suits you best.” After all, techniques for battling dragons were not set in stone, and new strategies were often necessary to ensure success - such as in the face of increasingly frequent raids, or when fighting a dragon of a species no one had seen before.

“Yeah… Maybe I will, Mikasa,” Eren murmured as he gazed up at the grey clouds above, and the beams of sunlight beginning to break through them.

All Eren knew was that the sun would come out soon, and that he would soon begin to prove that peace between dragons and humans _was_ possible, as his mother had always believed.

As soon as he left the arena, he would return to his home to gather what he needed. And then, he would set off for the forest, to meet with the Night Fury for the third time.

*****

That afternoon, Eren sat on a large boulder beside a stream in the forest, with his fishing rod in hand. The sun shone through the leaves, sparkling on the surface of the clear water, and illuminating the forest with a warm radiance. Eren inhaled the scent of pine needles, and could only be filled with a sense of peace, as he gazed at the forest around him. The trees towered above him, and their trunks were covered here and there with patches of lichen. On the forest floor, he could see ferns, wild flowers growing here and there in a multitude of brilliant colors, and patches of bright green moss growing at the water’s edge.

It was a sight Eren had seen more times than he could count, yet he knew the forest could never be any less beautiful or peaceful than it already was.

And it was here that he’d come to set his plan into motion. _After_ gathering the items he needed and slipping out of the village unnoticed, of course.

As soon as Eren had reached his home, he’d gathered everything he needed in order to meet with the Night Fury for a third time. The first items he’d gathered were his dagger - currently tucked securely in the belt around his waist beneath his fur vest - along with a pencil and his journal nestled safely in the pocket lining the inside of his vest. Lastly, Eren glanced off to his left, at a shield with a red and blue serpentine dragon painted on its face. He didn’t know if he’d end up writing or drawing anything in the journal, or using his dagger to sharpen his pencil. But it was better to have those items on hand in case he needed them, rather than have to go back for them.

The shield, of course, was one item Eren _sincerely_ hoped he did not need, but one which he brought along as a precaution anyway. After all, he did not know _exactly_ how the Night Fury would react to his presence within the cove itself, especially considering that the dragon was trapped there, unable to escape. Yet even so, Eren had a feeling the shield would not be necessary.

After all, the Night Fury had already spared his life twice.

It only made sense that the dragon would do so a third time. But even so, having a shield could not hurt, even if it might be essentially useless in the face of a Night Fury’s plasma blast.

Lastly, Eren had brought along his fishing rod and a small clay jar of worms he’d collected yesterday, to catch trout for the Night Fury. The fishing rod itself was three feet long, and carved from a thick oak branch. A length of heavy twine was tied to the end of it, along with an iron hook Eren had forged himself. It was simple as far as fishing rods went, but it was more than sufficient for catching the golden-brown trout that favored the deep, clear pools in Shiganshina’s cold streams.

Eren had already caught four trout, and for that, he was grateful. The last thing he’d wanted was to take food from either his family’s stores or someone else’s. With the increasingly frequent raids, every bit of food the village had was precious, especially with autumn drawing closer, and with it, the winter snows soon after.

Eren glanced at the wicker basket sitting on the rock just off to his right - one that held the trout he’d already caught, before turning his gaze back to the stream. He looked into the clear, sunlit water as a further sense of calm and pace settled over him like a warm blanket. From where he sat atop the moss-covered boulder, Eren could see through the clear waters, down to the sand and smooth river stones on the bottom of the stream. He could also see a few larger algae-covered boulders here and there, along with vivid green aquatic plants growing wherever they would in the icy water.

And he could _also_ see more trout darting among the rocks and plants in the stream. All he would need to do to catch more of them was wait for one of them to bite the worm and hook that now floated in the current…

Instead, Eren pulled the bait free of the water with a single _flick_ of his fishing rod. Then, he set it down and gripped the hook in his left hand, before removing the worm from it, and wrapping the line and hook securely around his fishing rod. Eren knew he could easily stay here fishing until sunset, because he’d done so before.

After all, Eren had always found fishing to be a peaceful and calming activity, even if in the end he didn’t catch anything. It was one way he could enjoy the peace and serenity of the forest, or sitting beside the ocean. And whether he was alone or with others, being in the forest, or sitting beside the sea and listening to the waves, brought him a sense of calm and peace that would never change.

But Eren could not - _would not_ \- wait any longer. Because he knew, in his heart, that the moment to encounter the Night Fury for a third time had come at last.

Eren grabbed the closed jar of worms in his right hand, and his fishing rod and shield in his left, before he slid down the round boulder, standing as soon as his feet touched the ground. Then, Eren set his shield and fishing rod down for a brief moment, before he leaned over next to a bush growing next to the stream, and opened the lid of the clay jar so that he could dump the dirt and worms inside it out. Eren did not know when he would go fishing again after today, and it made no sense to keep the remaining worms as fishing bait if he did not intend to use them.

It was for the best, then, that the worms go back where they came from. After all, if Eren wished to go fishing again, all he knew he needed to do was collect fresh bait. And worms were easy enough to collect, when one knew how to do so.

When that was done, Eren closed the clay jar, before putting it in the wicker basket alongside the freshly caught trout. Then, he slung the basket over his right shoulder, and picked up his shield in his left hand and his fishing rod in his right.

With that, Eren took a deep breath, and set out for the hidden cove on the western half of the isle, near Raven Point. Eren did not need a map to know where he was going, for he had explored these woods since he was a boy. He knew his way around the forests of Shiganshina easily, so getting lost was the least of his worries.

Of course, Eren knew he was far from being the _only_ Viking in Shiganshina who knew the forest as well as he did. If someone put their mind to it, it would be easy enough for them to investigate his claim of shooting down the Night Fury, and find the cove where the dragon was trapped. Or someone could always follow him to the cove unnoticed, and uncover his secret that way, too.

A cold spike of fear trickled down Eren’s spine as he contemplated those possibilities. He still did not know how he would explain his act of sparing a Night Fury, let alone what he intended to prove, should someone learn of it. While Eren wished there was another person who was sympathetic to his views with all his heart, another part of him wondered if that was even possible. Could anyone - or even _would_ anyone - listen to what he said long enough to see the possibility that humans and dragons truly could coexist? Would they believe that there might be a way to end this war differently?

Yet Eren shook his head, realizing such fears would likely never prove themselves true. After all, this was not the first time he had attempted to shoot down a Night Fury; merely the first time he’d been successful - though he never could have imagined being unable to _kill_ the dragon until the day he’d set it free. Eren knew the likelihood of his success had always been incredibly low. As such, he truly doubted anyone believed his claim held enough merit to investigate the truth for themself.

So for now, at least, Eren knew his secret was safe.

Eren also could not help worrying about the Night Fury’s wellbeing. After all, the Night Fury was trapped, and Eren could only hope no one _else_ had found the dragon there. Furthermore, the dragon was likely very hungry, and he winced in sympathy at the thought of the dragon’s stomach aching from hunger. To say nothing of the fact that the dragon was unable to fly, though Eren still did not understand why. The Night Fury was trapped in the cove, and vulnerable, and Eren knew that was a sad fate for such a magnificent, beautiful creature that should be free.

Eren continued onwards at a steady pace through the sunlit forest. He briefly walked along the shore of a small lake, noticing how the clear waters sparkled in the sunlight, and how the gentle breeze caused tiny waves to lap gently against the shore. Eren also glanced at more of the brilliantly colored wildflowers growing on the forest floor, and looked down into the deep, clear waters of another stream as he crossed it while walking across a moss-covered fallen tree. Eren knew where his destination was, and that he’d reach it soon enough.

Yet he could never resist admiring the beauty of nature on the way.

Of course, soon enough, Eren’s heart thudded faster in anticipation, as he slowly walked down the center of a familiar furrow rent in a hillside, before walking up the ridge of freshly churned earth at the end of it. Eren wandered down the other side of the ridge slowly, as the memories of his first meeting with the Night Fury flickered to life in his mind. Eren remembered clearly how he’d hidden behind the enormous moss-covered boulder that now, he strode around without fear.

He eventually came to a stop, and gazed at the ropes of the bola where they still lay on the forest floor. The bloodstains on the ropes were now a dark reddish-brown, and that, along with the ropes and rounded stones as a whole, were a stark reminder of the choice he had made. Eren could never forget that he had chosen to show mercy to the downed Night Fury, rather than slay the dragon as he’d originally intended, nor did he ever want to. Because of what the discarded bola represented, Eren could not bring himself to touch it, and so he left it where it lay.

If anyone else from Shiganshina ever found it, well… Eren had a feeling that whoever they were, they’d find him not long after. And then, they’d know he had spared a Night Fury when killing it would have been easy.

And although Eren feared how others would react should they uncover the truth of his actions, he knew he would never be able to regret what he’d done.

But all that was in the future, and that was something neither the wisest of humans nor even the Gods themselves could truthfully foretell. There were tales of Gods and Goddesses who foresaw visions of the future among the legends of his people. Yet even those were not precise, for the future was not written in stone, regardless of how some might believe it to be so. Besides, what truly mattered in this moment was not fretting over the future, and what tomorrow might bring.

It was what he was about to do _now,_ and the goal he wished to begin achieving in doing so.

So Eren tore his gaze away from the discarded bola, and looked ahead towards the cluster of enormous boulders ahead of him, just off to his left. He took a deep breath, and continued forward, making his way towards the hidden cleft in the rocks. Soon enough, he pushed aside the shrubs, and stepped into the hidden passageway once more.

As soon as he did, Eren looked to his right, at the path that led downwards along a gentle slope, before disappearing out of sight. Eren knew, as he had known before, that that path most likely led to the bottom of the cove.

And it was _that_ path he would take today.

Eren turned to his right, and took one step forward down the descending passageway, before taking a second, and then a third. As he did so, his heart beat faster in anticipation. That anticipation did not exist without nervousness, and why wouldn’t it? As far as Eren knew, no Viking had ever done what he was about to attempt. His mother had believed it was possible to live in peace with dragons, and to coexist with them. Yet no one had given that idea any consideration, being an unpopular opinion as it was. And Eren did not know if his mother had ever attempted to befriend a dragon, as he was about to.

Eren knew that, in all likelihood, he was about to be the first Viking who ever attempted to befriend a dragon. Perhaps the first human _ever_ to attempt such a feat.

What lay ahead was unknown, and Eren could not help feeling at least a little nervous and afraid of what was to come. Yet that was only normal, and as such, Eren did not dismiss such feelings. All he could do was continue forward, and maintain his faith that regardless of what happened, the Night Fury would not harm him.

Eren continued down the descending passageway, between walls of pale grey stone, and over ground comprised of both rock and soil, as well as patches of bright green moss growing wherever shafts of sunlight shone through cracks in the rock overhead. Soon enough, Eren turned to his left as he followed the passageway, descending further still until the slope ended.

Ahead, Eren could see into the cove through another cleft in the rocks. He could see the surface of the clear pool of water glittering in the sunlight, along with the ferns, grass, and patches of moss that grew wherever they could upon the ground. In the distance, he could see more boulders of varying sizes scattered about on the ground, as well as shrubs and a few small trees growing here and there next to the base of the cliffs. Eren could not see the Night Fury from where he stood.

But he knew it was there, and that as soon as he set foot in the cove, his presence would _not_ go unnoticed.

With that, Eren set his belongings on the ground, before he opened the lid of the wicker basket. Then, Eren slid the dark fingers of his right hand beneath the gills of the largest of the four trout he had caught, and lifted it up. This trout was about eighteen inches long, and it was still fresh. It would have made a fine meal for him, if he’d been fishing for his _own_ dinner today.

While he held the trout in his right hand, Eren bent over, and grasped the shield in his left hand. For a moment, he considered leaving the dagger behind as well. After all, he had held it up in front of the Night Fury before realizing he could not slay the dragon. It might make him seem like a threat, even _if_ it were not used in any sort of a threatening manner.

Yet Eren shook his head, for if that was true, the Night Fury could have killed him immediately after he’d set it free. So in this case, Eren decided that he would take the dagger with him, and continue to trust that the Night Fury would not harm him, regardless of whether or not the weapon remained hidden.

Then Eren slowly inched his way forward, his eyes fixed on the narrow cleft in the rocks. He held his shield high enough that it concealed his face, though he lowered it just enough to peer over the top as soon as he stood at entrance to the cove. The cleft in the rocks was extremely narrow here, possibly narrow enough that his shield might get stuck.

Yet Eren did not pause to consider such things. His gaze nervously flicked from left to right several times, searching desperately for any trace of the Night Fury. He did not see even the smallest flash of black scales dappled here and there with swirling grey patterns, or even so much as a wing-tip or tail. No draconian wing-beats echoed through the air, nor did Eren hear the sound of a dragon’s footsteps or the inhale and exhale of the Night Fury’s breath.

The cove was completely silent, save for the gentle rustling of the wind through the leaves, the buzz of insects, the songs of the birds, and the rush of water cascading over rocks. The cove was still and serene, the waterfall tumbled into the clear pool as it had yesterday, and it seemed completely empty. If Eren did not know better, he would have assumed there was no dragon here whatsoever.

Eren took a deep breath, before he lowered the shield fully, and _hurled_ the trout forward, hearing it land in the grass with a wet _smack._

For a long moment, Eren watched the trout and waited, as he considered the first step of his plan.

After watching the Night Fury’s failed attempts at hunting yesterday, Eren could not forget how hungry the dragon must be. Or how, even if the Night Fury learned to catch the fish dwelling in the pool covering much of the cove, it would never be enough to feed the dragon forever. Eren _knew_ he could never risk standing by and allowing the Night Fury to starve, for doing so would be unthinkably cruel.

Yet there was another reason for this part of his plan, one that reminded Eren of the reason his people gathered to feast in the mead hall. Sometimes those feasts were held to celebrate Yuletide. At other times they were held to celebrate a wedding, or a victorious battle. No matter the reason for a feast, there was always food, ale, song, and merriment in plenty. But more importantly, feasting together was one thing that helped strengthen the bonds the residents of Shiganshina shared. It was a reminder of the way they all supported each other, and how they were stronger together than they were apart.

So Eren had decided to bring fish as a peace offering of sorts. The Night Fury would certainly smell or see the fish soon enough, if it had not done so already. When that happened, Eren hoped the Night Fury would approach the fish, and once it did so, he intended to offer another, to ensure the dragon knew _exactly_ where it had come from. The fish was intended as a peace offering; Eren’s way of showing the Night Fury he meant no harm, before he entered the cove itself, and attempted to get closer to the dragon.

It was a good plan, and by all rights, it should have worked. Except there was one problem.

There was _still_ no Night Fury in sight, nor any sign of the dragon’s presence.

Eren glanced from left to right once more, searching for even the smallest sign of the Night Fury. Eren did not know how long he would have to wait here for the Night Fury to reveal its presence willingly, if it ever did so at all. In this regard, things were _not_ going according to plan.

So Eren raised his shield once more, and walked forward…

only for the shield to become firmly wedged between the walls of rock on either side of him.

Eren gritted his teeth, and furrowed his brow in concentration, as he pushed and pulled at the shield in an attempt to prise it loose. When that failed, Eren crouched down, and slipped between the rocks beneath where the shield had gotten stuck. Then he stood back up to his full height, turned around, and gripped the top of the shield with both hands. Eren tugged at the shield several times, hoping that would be enough to free it…

Yet still the shield remained where it was.

Eren sighed, as he released his grip on the shield, before turning back to gaze at the trout where it lay in the grass. It would be simple enough to push the shield free, so that he would have it with him whenever the Night Fury showed itself. And indeed, Eren fully intended to do so when he left, for there was no point in wasting a perfectly good shield. Yet Eren would not do so now, because for all he knew, the shield could make him look like a threat. The Night Fury had certainly seen Vikings carrying shields in battle whenever it had been present during the raids. And wouldn’t such a thing make him look like a threat, even though he was not one?

He took a deep breath, and walked forward. He kneeled down long enough to slide the fingers of his right hand beneath the trout’s gills once more, and carried it with him as he stood.

Then, Eren moved further into the cove, as his heart thudded in anticipation. He turned his head left and right with every slow, measured step, acutely aware of the pool of water off to his right, and the wall of stone to his left. Every step took him further into the cove, and closer to meeting the Night Fury once more, wherever it might be hiding. Eren settled his gaze on every boulder and shrub he saw - anywhere the Night Fury could possibly have concealed itself.

Yet still the dragon remained concealed, as if it had never been here at all.

Or as if it remained hidden in a place Eren would not easily see from where he stood. After all, Eren could still see a distinct patch of charred, blackened earth farther ahead of him; one he had seen the Night Fury make with his own eyes, when it spat a plasma blast only yesterday.

That, coupled with Eren’s knowledge that the Night Fury could no longer fly, told him the dragon _had_ to be here.

As Eren walked around pool of water, he briefly turned to face the shore in full, and gazed out over the clear, glittering water. There was no fleeting glimpse of dark scales, either in the water or on the shore. Eren turned away from the water, and continued forward once more. He cast his gaze about slowly and methodically, as his heart beat ever faster… knowing that wherever the Night Fury was hidden, in all likelihood, the dragon was completely aware of his presence...

Then Eren froze, as a chill ran down his spine. He turned his gaze to his left, fixing it upon the base of a formation of large, moss-covered boulders a short distance away. The formation was tall enough that he could not see the top of it unless he looked up. Yet though they were clustered together, they were grey, moss-covered boulders like all the rest he’d seen, and were wholly unthreatening. No… the chill down his spine came from the sudden feeling of being _watched,_ and by the eyes of a creature far more powerful and dangerous than he was. There was a faint rustling as well… Like something were shifting position where it stood, or… or the sound of quiet footsteps on stone…

Upon hearing a soft, rumbling snarl, Eren gasped, and immediately pulled his arms close to his chest as he turned to his left, for _that_ was the direction the sound had come from.

Only to look up, and see the Night Fury crouched atop the formation of clustered boulders. Eren’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest, now that he had confirmation of that the dragon had been aware of him when he had not even been aware of it. Why else would the Night Fury have concealed itself from his sight, only to reveal its presence at this very moment?

But even so, Eren was not entirely overcome with terror. The Night Fury’s pale green eyes were narrowed, and its pupils were contracted into thin slits. It was not an expression that gave an impression the dragon was hostile, but rather… wary. The Night Fury’s behavior spoke volumes, and Eren knew that it certainly did not intend to kill him. If the Night Fury had truly intended to kill him today, it could have done so already, or during the last two times he had encountered the dragon.

Yet regardless of any wariness the Night Fury might have displayed, it descended from its perch with effortless grace, striding over the rocks in a few swift steps before its feet touched the grass. Eren turned as the Night Fury did, never taking his eyes off the dragon.

Nor did the Night Fury ever take its eyes off _him._ As soon as the Night Fury’s feet touched the grass, Eren was able to view the swirling grey patterns on the Night Fury’s right flank, as the dragon raised its head and scented the air twice. As the Night Fury scented the air, Eren saw its pupils dilate for a brief moment. It looked less wary or hostile then, and Eren was still in awe of knowing Night Furies did not have pure black scales, and of knowing what they looked like at all. For a brief moment he wondered if those grey markings were the same on every Night Fury, or if they differed at all between individuals. It came to him that there was so much Vikings did not know about these dragons.

Or dragons in general, for that matter.

Then, the Night Fury turned to face him head-on, as it stopped a few feet away. As it did so, it snarled softly once more, as it lowered its head, and its pupils contracted back into narrow slits. The dragon crouched, its posture tense and wary. Yet still it did not attack, even though doing so would have been easy.

 _‘It’s now or never,’_ Eren thought as he reached out with his right arm, trout in hand. His eyes widened, and his heart still raced in his chest, from anticipation and uncertainty in equal measure. Here he was, about to give a Night Fury food from his own hand, and in doing so, trust that it would not harm him in the process. How much courage this one act took was not lost on him. Oh, Eren could never forget how much courage and bravery was needed to battle dragons. But this was something else entirely, and still Eren wished there was someone else he could share this with.

Yet Eren knew there would be time later to dwell on such matters. For a sense of elation began to bubble up in his chest, as the Night Fury’s pupils dilated once more, and it took a few cautious steps forward. By the Gods, this really _was_ happening! A few days ago, Eren would not have believed he would attempt such a feat, or that this was even possible.

And yet it _was_ possible, and Eren could only watch in awe as the Night Fury warbled curiously while its gaze remained fixed on the trout. Eren leaned forward slightly, so that it would be even easier for the Night Fury to take the fish. The dragon slowly moved closer and closer, as it opened its mouth a fraction of an inch…

Before it shrank back into a defensive crouch and snarled softly, its pupils contracting once more as it flared its wings as if in warning.

Immediately, Eren drew his right arm back, as the awe and elation he felt shifted to confusion and fear within the span of a few heartbeats. He had been so close, and yet the Night Fury had ultimately viewed him as a threat. The dragon’s body language told him that clearly, yet he did not understand _why._ Eren knew he was harmless, and not a threat to the Night Fury. Indeed, he carried nothing dangerous or threatening at all except for…

 _‘The dagger!’_ Eren thought, as comprehension dawned on him. Except Eren could only wonder how the Night Fury had known it was there. After all, it was still sheathed in his belt, and hidden from sight beneath his vest. And Eren _hoped_ he had not leaned forward, or moved, in such a way that might reveal the dagger’s presence, even accidentally.

Except that was the _only_ explanation for the Night Fury’s reaction. The point of the dagger must have been visible when he leaned forward, and the Night Fury must have seen the light reflecting off the tip of the iron blade. It must have seen enough to know it was a threat, even though Eren would not have used it to inflict harm on the Night Fury - or any dragon, for that matter.

In response, Eren held the trout against his chest with his left hand, before sliding the fingers of his right hand free of the fish’s slimy gills.

Then, Eren pulled the front of his vest aside using his right hand, revealing the dagger where he had secured it in his belt near his right hip. Eren’s heart fluttered anxiously, for he _truly_ hoped revealing the weapon would not make him seem like a threat to the Night Fury. Yet still the Night Fury remained in a tense, defensive crouch. Its narrowed green eyes remained fixed on him, and it remained still as a statue, making no move to attack.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Eren moved his right hand towards the pommel of his dagger, lightly resting his fingertips on it…

Only to snatch his hand way as if he’d been burned, as the Night Fury bared its teeth and _snarled_ at the motion. The dragon’s posture became more tense as well, as if it was ready to defend itself from a potential threat. Eren held his hand away until the Night Fury’s snarling ceased, recognizing the display for what it was, and knowing the dragon would come no closer until the dagger was gone. Eren’s heart hammered in his chest, so loudly that he wondered if even the Night Fury could hear it.

Then, Eren swiftly gripped the pommel of the dagger between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, before he drew it from his belt. He then held his right hand out as far as he could, before dropping the dagger, and breathing a sigh of relief upon hearing it fall to the ground with a soft _thud._

All that time, Eren never once took his eyes off the Night Fury. Though a certain amount of fear still coursed through his veins from hearing the Night Fury snarl at him, Eren could not help marveling at the fact that that was _all_ the dragon had done. The Dragon Manual made it explicitly clear that all dragons were deadly, _this_ species being the most feared of all. And Hanji’s words that dragons always went for the kill still echoed in Eren’s mind. Yet here was further proof that Vikings did _not_ know everything there was to know about dragons. And that while Hanji’s words of wisdom might hold true in battle, they were no longer a universal truth, as Eren knew he would have believed without question not so long ago.

Once the knife hit the ground, the Night Fury jerked its head to the left, punctuating the gesture with a brief, sharp snarl. Then it closed its mouth, concealing its sharp, white teeth from Eren’s sight while keeping its narrowed eyes locked on him.

Now _that_ was something Eren had _not_ expected. It was clear, from that gesture alone, that the Night Fury wanted the dagger gone. Except Eren would have expected that to occur in a wholly different manner. He would have expected the dragon to continue snarling until the weapon was out of sight, or disposed of in such a way that it could no longer be considered a threat.

Not this. Not a gesture that was so distinctly intelligent, and that was one he himself could mimic perfectly, if he wished to. This was surprising enough that Eren truly did not know what to make of it. Was this a unique occurrence, an anomaly that would never happen again?

Or was there far more to dragons that even Eren _himself_ had dreamed possible?

Eren knew there was only one way to find out. And only _one_ way he might begin to befriend the Night Fury.

First, Eren shuffled a few steps to his right - never once breaking eye contact with the Night Fury - until his right foot brushed against the dagger’s pommel. Then, Eren nudged the dagger with the toe of his boot until he maneuvered it on top of his foot, before kicking the weapon away to his right. Doing so was rather awkward while standing only on his left foot, and Eren inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the dagger land in the water with a soft splash. After all, it _had_ landed close to the shore, Eren noticed as he swiftly flicked his gaze to his right, never fully breaking eye contact  with the Night Fury.

Eren returned his full attention to the Night Fury, knowing he could always retrieve the dagger later.

As soon as the weapon was gone, the Night Fury turned its head, focusing its narrowed eyes on where Eren had kicked the dagger… before turned its gaze back towards him. The dragon rose to its full height with a soft growl, one that actually sounded more like a low, rumbling purr than anything. The Night Fury also folded its wings, and its pupils dilated fully - resembling rounded squares in shape - while its left ear flap twitched.

Eren could not help being awestruck upon seeing just _how_ quickly the Night Fury had gone from being tense and wary, to completely docile.

In response, Eren moved the trout so that its head rested in his right hand, and its tail rested in his left. Then, he held out his hands as he stood still, silently offering the fish to the Night Fury once more.

Eren’s heart raced with excitement as the Night Fury focused its gaze on the fish, before it lowered its head, and slowly walked forward. As the dragon warbled almost curiously, Eren could barely contain his enthusiasm. His plan was working, and he could see that the Night Fury’s pupils were still dilated as well. That seemed to be a good sign, for if the dragon’s prior reactions were any clue, that was indeed a reflection of its mood, so to speak. Perhaps it was normal for Night Furies to contract and dilate their pupils not only in response to light, but also as a reflection of whether they were docile or wary.

Either way, it was clear to Eren that the Night Fury was not the least bit wary of him in this moment. It stopped directly in front of him, close enough to reach out and touch if he wished to. Seeing a dragon approach him willingly, without showing any hostility, was something truly special. And it was something Eren knew he would never forget, no matter where this endeavor ultimately led. So he continued to watch, awestruck, as the Night Fury opened its mouth wide, as if to take the fish...

Only to furrow his brow in confusion at the sight that now lay before his very eyes.

The inside of the Night Fury’s mouth was pink, and so was its large, forked tongue. Both of those were to be expected, as almost all dragon species possessed those traits. That was not discussed as much as the different ways dragons were capable of killing a Viking, but it was still common knowledge regardless.

No… the strangest thing about the Night Fury’s mouth was its lack of _teeth._ Where moments before, Eren had seen the Night Fury in possession of a mouth full of gleaming white teeth, the dragon now had none. All he could see were rounded indentations in the dragon’s gums where its teeth ought to have been. If Eren had not seen those teeth for himself before, he might have sworn they had never existed to begin with.

It was truly puzzling, and something Eren could not help remarking on.

“That’s weird. I could have sworn you had…”

Eren yelped in surprise, as _all_ of the Night Fury’s teeth sprang out of its gums in the blink of an eye! It lunged forward, and snatched the trout from his outstretched hands, as he pulled his hands towards his chest reflexively. The Night Fury raised its head, and tossed the fish in the air, before biting it in half and devouring it in two quick bites. Then, it looked him in the eye and licked its lips as soon as its meal was finished.

“Teeth…” Eren whispered in shock.

Now that Eren had seen this for himself, the Night Fury’s apparent lack of teeth made perfect sense. Yet it was not something he could have anticipated or even known of before now. It was common knowledge that all dragons had teeth, regardless of what species they were. Yet Eren had never heard of any dragon species that possessed _retractable_ teeth. Not until this very moment, when he had seen that Night Furies were capable of retracting their teeth first-hand. Seeing this was enough to make Eren wonder if only Night Furies possessed this ability, or if there were any other dragon species elsewhere in Midgard that _also_ had retractable teeth.

Yet Eren did not pause to dwell on that matter further, for in that moment, the Night Fury licked its lips once more, before its pupils contracted back into narrow slits. Then, the Night Fury lowered its head, and walked towards him while scenting the air almost curiously, and trilling a deep, warbling croon.

As the Night Fury approached, Eren scrambled backwards, tripping and falling on his backside as he did so. Yet he still continued to retreat, scrambling backwards on the ground until he felt a boulder pressed right against his back. Yet still, the Night Fury followed him until he could move no further.

“No, I… I don’t have any more with me!” Eren stammered, hoping somehow the Night Fury would realize he had no more food on hand.

The Night Fury loomed over him, and Eren could not help wondering what the dragon _wanted,_ aside from more fish. Eren had three more trout sitting in the basket where he’d left it, and fully intended to give them to the Night Fury. But it was hard to do that when the dragon had seemingly cornered him in pursuit of it.

Yet Eren could only watch, as the Night Fury narrowed its eyes, trilling a softer, higher pitched croon. Then, it began to contract its throat rapidly, with a sound that was _suspiciously_ similar to the one a cat made when it was about to puke. That thought filled Eren with momentary panic, because the last thing he wanted was for a dragon to puke on him!

But in the end, Eren could only watch as the Night Fury opened its now toothless mouth…

And regurgitated the rear half of a freshly eaten trout right in his lap.

“ _Ewww…_ ” Eren grimaced, and was tempted to recoil away from the regurgitated fish. It was not _quite_ as bad as the thought of having the Night Fury vomit on him, as he’d momentarily feared would happen. Yet it was still rather disgusting, now that he’d experienced it. Oh, the rear half of the trout looked the same as it had before being eaten, aside from the prominent tooth marks where the Night Fury had bitten the fish in half.

It was the knowledge of knowing just where that fish had _been_ that threatened to turn Eren’s stomach. In this moment, Eren was especially grateful for the fact that he possessed a strong stomach.

Yet Eren found he could not dwell on that for long. Not when he turned his gaze back to the Night Fury, and watched as it’s pupils fully dilated once more, and it stood up, moving to sit upright in one fluid movement. The dragon’s wings remained folded against its sides, and its forelegs partially rested on its hind legs, while its tail trailed off behind it.

In response, Eren moved to sit up further, before taking the regurgitated fish in his hands. It was somewhat warm, and even slimier than it had been before. And it was rather disgusting to touch, especially since Eren could not forget where it had just been. In other circumstances, Eren might have been tempted to toss the fish away rather than touch it, but he would not.

Not when his thoughts whirled in his mind, as he looked into the Night Fury’s eyes. The dragon’s pupils remained dilated, and it never took its eyes off him. Eren found he could not bring himself to focus on the regurgitated trout, when the Night Fury’s behavior was far more intriguing. He could never have expected the Night Fury to sit upright, almost as he himself did. Seeing the dragon stand up on all four feet while it watched him… now _that,_ Eren might have expected. But not this. Not sitting upright like a human would.

First there had been the Night Fury’s odd behavior before he had tossed the knife aside with his boot, and now this. It only served to pose more questions when the others still remained unanswered.

Then there was the matter of the Night Fury regurgitating half the trout in his lap.

Or more importantly, _why_ the dragon must have done it.

Eren knew the Night Fury must have regurgitated the fish for a reason, or it simply would not have done so. After all, the dragon must be hungry, and he could only wonder why it had regurgitated half the fish, when it could have simply eaten the entire thing and waited for more. The only reason Eren could think of was that the Night Fury had regurgitated the fish so _he_ could eat as well.

But that couldn’t be possible… could it?

As Eren continued to watch the Night Fury, he certainly _hoped_ that was not the case.

Not because he disliked fish, of course. Eren had eaten salmon, cod, and many other kinds of fish found in the seas around Shiganshina, as well as the freshwater streams and lakes on the isle. He had even eaten _eel_ on several occasions, although it had never been his favorite, because there was something about the subtle sweetness of eel meat that he had never truly developed a taste for. So no, it was not the prospect of eating fish that Eren was leery of.

Rather, it was the fact that the trout was raw. And had been freshly regurgitated by a Night Fury. Eren preferred that any fish he ate be cooked first, and non-regurgitated.

Of course, Eren also knew he might have nothing to worry about. So he continued to look up, into the Night Fury’s pale green eyes. As he watched the dragon, it continued to watch _him_. Eren remained silent, waiting with bated breath, and wondering what the Night Fury would do next…

Until the Night Fury quickly glanced downward, with a subtle nod of its head.

Eren looked down as the Night Fury did, and gazed at the warm, slimy, freshly regurgitated half of a trout in his hands.

In that instant, he glanced upwards, and his eyes widened as he saw that the Night Fury was looking at him exactly as it had before. Its pupils were dilated, and it remained sitting in the same position without moving, as if it were waiting for something.

Eren grimaced with disgust, as he looked back down at the fish in his hands, and a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him as he realized that the Night Fury _had_ regurgitated it for him to eat. Perhaps, Eren thought, he had been willfully denying what it meant from the start in a vain attempt to avoid thinking about such matters. That was only normal, and to be expected, of course. After all, what Viking would consider eating a raw, freshly regurgitated fish of any sort, let alone one that was regurgitated by a _dragon?_ Eren could not think of a single Viking in his village who _would_ eat a regurgitated fish, regardless of what sort of creature had eaten it first.

Yet Eren simply sighed, and before taking a deep breath. He had come here to start befriending the Night Fury, and that’s exactly what he would do.

So Eren opened his mouth, and took as large a bite of the trout as he could. Though he had only bitten off the skin and part of the muscle, Eren dared not swallow it. It was warm, and still had the mild taste he was familiar with. Yet it was also _slimy_ and covered in Night Fury saliva, and Eren wanted nothing more than to spit it out and rinse his mouth clean with fresh water.

But Eren did no such thing.

“ _Mmmm…_ ” He murmured, as he watched the Night Fury raise its ear flaps.

“ _Mmmm-hmmm!_ ” Eren held the trout up while nodding slightly.

All the while, he refrained from swallowing the single bite he _had_ taken, as nausea churned in his gut. Regardless of the Night Fury’s puzzling behavior, Eren hoped that would be enough to fool the Night Fury into thinking he’d eaten the fish, and that he’d enjoyed it. While Eren did not want to risk angering the dragon by spitting the fish out, he still did not relish the thought of eating it.

Yet in that moment, the Night Fury mimicked the act of swallowing the fish. Eren’s eyes widened upon hearing that sound, and seeing the dragon’s throat move. There was clearly no fooling the Night Fury, and only one path left to him.

Eren chewed the trout as quickly as he could, doing everything he could not to think about it, before he swallowed it.

Or rather, _attempted_ to swallow it. Eren retched as soon as he tried to swallow the fish the first time. In response, he let go of the fish, and raised his right hand to to his mouth, thankful that had been enough to prevent him from throwing up. There was no shame in that, of course, for even Vikings with strong stomachs were known to retch or turn away from the prospect of eating raw or spoiled food. But Eren was a Viking, and Vikings were _also_ known for their stubbornness issues. So Eren attempted to swallow the trout a second time, leaving no room for hesitation.

And _that time,_ he succeeded.

Even so, Eren shuddered at the thought of what he’d just done. After all, eating a bite of raw, freshly regurgitated fish _was_ rather disgusting. That was a simple fact of life.

But so was the fact that it was a necessary step towards earning the Night Fury’s trust. And although Eren did not relish the thought, he knew he would do this again, if doing so meant proving dragons and humans truly _could_ coexist in the world.

That much was clear, as Eren watched the Night Fury lick its lips several times in quick succession. To Eren, it was a clear sign he had done the right thing by accepting and eating part of the trout, albeit a puzzling one. This was the third time the Night Fury had licked its lips in his presence, and it was the first time he’d paused to consider what it meant.

Yet Eren also knew he had to respond somehow. So he looked into the Night Fury’s pale green eyes, and _smiled._ Eren did not expect the dragon to know what a smile was, or what it meant. But it was the only thing he could think to do, and the only one that seemed right in this moment. After all, a smile was a sign of happiness.

And no matter what happened, Eren knew the truth in his heart that he would not deny. Nothing would change the fact that now, seeing the Night Fury instilled a new-found sense of awe and wonder in him.

This dragon, the one every Viking in Shiganshina knew as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, had allowed Eren to get this close without attempting to harm him. Not only that, but the dragon had proven to be far more strange and mysterious than he had ever imagined.

In that moment, the Night Fury narrowed their eyes, in an expression that almost seemed perplexed and curious at the same time.

Then, Eren could only watch as his eyes widened in awe, while the Night Fury slowly curved their lips into a _smile._ And it truly _was_ a smile, like his own. The only difference was that the Night Fury’s teeth were retracted, making this a gummy smile instead of a toothy one.

The fact that Eren had suddenly begun thinking of the Night Fury as “they” instead of “it” was not lost on him. Nor was the reason why, for now, he thought of the Night Fury as “they” instead of “he” or “she”.

After all, it was common knowledge that there were no external differences between male and female dragons of the other species documented in the Dragon Manual. It was impossible to tell such a difference based on scale color, body size, horn size and shape, or by any other trait. And while Vikings knew almost nothing about Night Furies, Eren could only guess that - based on what he knew - the same was true for them as well. Eren also knew, without having to think twice, that he would think of the Night Fury by different pronouns, when or if he knew that for certain.

He _also_ knew that this, along with everything else he had set out to accomplish, involved very unconventional thinking where dragons were concerned.

Yet sudden though that change in thinking was, it was not one he would question, for Eren knew this dragon was not just a vicious beast. A vicious beast would have had no reason to spare him back when he had done the same. Nor would a vicious beast have reason to exhibit such puzzling, almost _human-like_ behavior.

Gods above, the Night Fury was _smiling_ at him! That was a sight that, like all Eren had seen from the Night Fury before now, he would never have believed possible.

Until he had seen it for himself, that is.

Eren could no longer see the Night Fury as just a simple creature. The only reason he could see for why the Night Fury had smiled at him, and had shown such strange behavior, was that they were _intelligent._ Though Eren could only wonder just _how_ smart this Night Fury was, and if dragons of other species shared that trait.

In that moment, Eren slowly picked the fish up, and set it off to his left. Then, he slowly rose to his left knee, and reached out with his right hand. His heart raced in anticipation as he did so, for this was it. His dark hand held no weapon, and his fingernails were small and neatly manicured. By all rights his hand was completely non-threatening in appearance, and so Eren reached forward. Whether he would bridge that distance first, or the Night Fury would, Eren did not know. Only that he reached out, knowing he was not a threat, silently willing the Night Fury to know he would not hurt them…

Only for the Night Fury to bare their teeth with a loud, sharp snarl as their pupils contracted only slightly, before they turned tail and leapt into the air. The Night Fury flew away with a loud roar - although this was all the flight they were capable of, as Eren knew well. Still, it was enough to carry them farther down the shore, before they fanned their wings and landed smoothly on the ground.

As Eren watched the Night Fury fly away, he rose to his feet, before slowly following after the dragon. The Night Fury’s reaction did not dampen his spirits in the slightest, and, Eren thought as he walked forward to crouch behind a boulder at the water’s edge, that reaction seemed to be perfectly normal. After all, Eren knew the Night Fury had likely never seen a non-hostile human before, and in all likelihood, they didn’t know whether his actions were threatening or not.

Oh, Eren knew his hands in and of themselves were not dangerous. After all, they did not have the protective scales and sharp talons a dragon’s feet possessed. And they were _certainly_ not fireproof. In and of themselves, Eren kew his hands certainly did not appear to be dangerous.

But Eren knew his own hands well, and of all the things he could - and had - created with them. He also knew that his hands were capable of wielding a weapon, and that the Night Fury could not have known what he intended to do in reaching out as he had. Or perhaps it was more the fact that he had reached directly towards the Night Fury’s face that had triggered the dragon’s reaction. After all, Eren knew _he_ would be rather alarmed if someone he did not know stuck their hand in front of his face without warning him.

As Eren slowly crept closer towards the Night Fury, he watched the dragon and considered a slightly different strategy.

Eren watched as the Night Fury turned in a circle, breathing a steady stream of flame on the ground as they did so. The grass and moss caught fire, leaving a scorched patch of earth behind, before the Night Fury extinguished their flame. Then, Eren watched as the Night Fury stepped in place several times, almost like a cat would, before they lay down upon the scorched earth with a brief warble.

Luckily for Eren, the Night Fury had laid down facing away from him. So, seizing the opportunity, Eren crouched low, and crept closer on swift and silent feet. As soon as he was close enough, Eren sat cross-legged, just off to the Night Fury’s right. He was close enough that, if he scooted just a bit closer, he could reach out to try to touch the dragon again.

Yet for now, Eren refrained from doing so. As far as he knew, the Night Fury was not yet aware how close he had gotten, and the last thing he wanted to do was startle them. Aside from the fact that startling a dragon - be it intentionally or unintentionally - was a bad idea, Eren knew doing so would not be beneficial when it came to befriending the Night Fury.

So he simply waited in silence, noting for the first time, that the Night Fury’s wings were not pure black. Oh, they had seemed to be at a distance, but up close, Eren could see that those grey markings on the Night Fury’s flanks and legs extended onto their _wings_ as well. Only these markings were formed of an array of dark grey spots of various sizes that dappled the dragon’s wings. These markings were also a much darker shade of grey than those on the rest of the Night Fury’s body; so dark they were almost black.

Eren still did not understand just _what_ he had seen in the Night Fury’s eyes that had driven him to spare their life. Only that he would not regret the decision he had made, and that surely he would grow to understand why he had made that choice in time.

Yet Eren knew he would ponder _that_ later, for in the moment, he watched as the Night Fury raised their head, and their ear flaps stood up.

Eren looked ahead and to his right, as he focused his attention on the same thing the Night Fury did.

In that moment, Eren watched, as both he and the Night Fury glimpsed a small grey and white sparrow land on the branch of a sapling tree, before it began to chirp and sing.

Eren continued to remain silent, as the Night Fury watched the small bird hop along the branch attentively. From what he could guess, surely the Night Fury did not intend to _eat_ the bird. After all, the dragon’s posture and silence were not those of a dragon about to hunt. Not to mention the fact that such small prey would make a poor meal for a dragon, so Eren felt there would be little point in a dragon as large as this hunting tiny songbirds.

Then the little sparrow flew away from the branch, and up into the sky. As Eren watched the Night Fury turn their head to their right, following the bird’s flight, it almost seemed that the dragon wanted to fly as well. And why wouldn’t they? Until a few days ago, the Night Fury had been free to fly whenever and wherever they wished. Yet all that had changed after Eren had shot the Night Fury down. And now, no matter how often the Night Fury attempted to take flight, all their attempts to do so ended in failure.

It only made sense that for a winged creature such as a dragon, flying was simply part of their nature. That fact made Eren wish he knew exactly why the Night Fury could no longer fly, and also wish fervently that it was not permanent.

For Eren did not know if he would be able to forgive himself, if he had indeed taken away the Night Fury’s flight for good.

But as the Night Fury lowered their head, they turned their gaze away from the sky and settled it on _him._ And as Eren looked into the dragon’s pale green eyes once more, his focus drifted away from his thoughts, and towards the dragon.

The Night Fury’s pupils were still fully dilated, their eyes were wide open, and their ear flaps stoon straight up, as they watched Eren intently. In response, Eren simply smiled, and waved with his right hand. He doubted the dragon knew exactly what that particular gesture _meant,_ although that scarcely mattered now.

What mattered was the fact that Eren remained where he was, and did not move closer just yet. For that was his plan. He would wait, and give the Night Fury more time to grow accustomed to his presence before attempting to touch them again. And _this_ time he would not do so by reaching towards the dragon’s face as quickly as he had before.

In that moment, the Night Fury lowered their ear flaps, before narrowing their eyes and facing forward. Then, the dragon rested their head on the ground with what a low, drawn-out rumble.

Then, Eren watched as the Night Fury subtly shifted the position of their hind legs, before closing their eyes and curling their tail around the right side of their body. The Night Fury’s right - and remaining - tailfin concealed the dragon’s face from Eren’s sight…

And unless the Night Fury moved their tail - along with opening their eyes - Eren knew he was _also_ hidden from the Night Fury’s sight.

His heart thudded with elation, for Eren knew there was a certain trust inherent in falling asleep in another’s presence. After all, no matter how strong someone might be, they were still vulnerable when asleep. So it only made sense that falling asleep around a complete stranger would take a certain amount of bravery and trust.

Well… that was how it worked among humans, anyway.

But in this moment, Eren saw no reason why that knowledge could not also be applied to dragons. After all, Eren could not forget that the Night Fury had been present during the raids, unseen though they were. They had seen Vikings and dragons locked in combat, seen how Vikings seldom hesitated to charge into battle, running at dragons with weapons drawn while screaming ferocious battlecries…

And here the Night Fury was, falling asleep in his presence. Though there was still so much about Night Furies - and dragons in general - that Eren did not know, he could tell from the Night Fury’s actions that they were willing to allow him to get this close. Eren wondered what would happen if he tried to get even closer…

But in that moment, his gaze was drawn to the Night Fury’s tail, and his thoughts shifted in focus.

Or rather, Eren focused on the dragon’s missing tailfin.

Only a miniscule fraction of the left tailfin remained to indicate it had ever been there at all. Up close, Eren could see it had been torn off, and he _knew_ it had happened when he had shot the Night Fury down. The edge of what remained of the fin was uneven, after all. Inwardly, Eren winced at the thought of how painful that must have been for the Night Fury, and wished he had not been the one to inflict such pain on them.

Yet Eren could also guess that the injury no longer pained the Night Fury.

For all Eren could see, there were no scabs or open wounds on the Night Fury’s tail. No indication that the place where the left tailfin had been sheared off had yet to heal, for it _was_ fully healed, as far as it appeared. It was quite miraculous that this injury, small though it was, had healed so quickly. But perhaps it was normal for dragons to heal so quickly from small injuries.

Yes, that had to be it. It was the only reason Eren could think of that made sense, to explain why the Night Fury’s tail had healed so quickly. Still, Eren wished he had never caused the Night Fury that pain in the first place.

But if the Night Fury was willing to trust him this much already, well…

Eren’s heart warmed, and his spirits lifted, for he knew that somehow he could make up for what he had done.

In that moment, Eren slowly scooted closer to the Night Fury. He knew there was little risk of startling the dragon, for he could hear the grass rustling softly in response to his movements. And Eren knew that if _he_ could hear such a thing, so could the Night Fury. After all, it had only been a matter of moments since the Night Fury had curled up to go to sleep. And Eren knew that since _he_ never fell asleep instantly as soon as he climbed into bed, the same was likely true for dragons whenever they fell asleep as well.

As soon as he drew close enough, Eren reached out with his left hand. All he intended to do was lightly brush his fingertips against the Night Fury’s right tailfin, before withdrawing his hand once more. In Eren’s eyes, that made more sense than immediately reaching towards the Night Fury’s face again. It would be a short, fleeting contact indeed, yet Eren hoped it would show the Night Fury that he meant no harm. He hoped that the dragon would trust him to get even closer because of it.

Yet as Eren reached out, the Night Fury lifted their tail, and their eyes snapped open with an almost surprised rumble. The Night Fury’s eyes were wide open, their pupils were dilated, and their gaze was fixed squarely on him.

Immediately, Eren jumped and rose to his feet, and moved a few steps backwards. For he had a feeling, based on the Night Fury’s reaction, that they had not wanted him to get so close just yet.

A matter of moments after Eren stepped away, the Night Fury rose to their feet, and walked away off to Eren’s right. Eren watched, as the Night Fury made their way over towards a place a short distance away, where the roots of a massive pine tree spilled over the edge of the rock wall and grew straight down to the floor of the cove. The roots were sturdy and thick, growing wherever they would - yet they also seemed to form a natural shelter of sorts, albeit one without solid walls.

Eren watched the Night Fury move towards one root in particular. It was a root that curved into a vertical plateau for a short distance, before sloping back down towards the floor of the cove. With effortless grace, the Night Fury scaled the tree root, and reached the spot where it plateaued almost in the blink of an eye. Then, the Night Fury slung their tail across the root, before dropping back down. With the strength of their tail alone, the Night Fury hung from the root, and folded their wings around their body tightly, concealing their legs and belly from Eren’s sight. Finally, the Night Fury closed their eyes once more.

In this moment, it almost seemed as if the Night Fury were a gigantic bat, for that was how they slept. Or, well, Eren supposed that was _one_ way Night Furies could sleep. The Night Fury’s tail hung down in front of their body in such a way that showed how deceptively strong their tail alone was. And Eren knew he could approach the Night Fury once more, if he wished to… for doing so would be easy.

Except he did not. For Eren knew that as soon as he drew close enough to the Night Fury from the front, they would see him once more, as soon as they opened their eyes. And the same thing would happen if he tried to sneak up on the Night Fury from behind, for his footsteps would never be completely silent, no matter how softly he trod. Additionally, Eren had a feeling that as soon as the Night Fury spotted him, they would move away again as they had the first two times.

While approaching the Night Fury was a strategy that had merit, Eren could now see that it was not going to work as he’d hoped. He needed to approach things differently, and if approaching the Night Fury himself was not going to work, well…

Perhaps he would have to allow the Night Fury to approach him when _they_ wished to.

After all, the Night Fury had approached Eren when he had held out the trout in his hands, as he had stood still and waited for the dragon to draw near and take the fish at their own pace. And they had done so, albeit only _after_ Eren had kicked his dagger into the water. Those actions were so _simple,_ yet they were all it had taken for the Night Fury to approach Eren of their own free will. Perhaps going back to retrieve the basket of trout, and offering more food to the Night Fury would suffice to draw them close again.

But then… Eren felt, in his heart, that he would need to approach things differently. Oh, he certainly intended to give the Night Fury the rest of the trout, and would do so before he returned home. Eren _also_ hoped he could somehow convince the Night Fury to eat the rest of the fish they had regurgitated. After all, he did not intend to eat the rest of it himself, and he knew the Night Fury needed all the food they could get.

In that moment, Eren flicked his gaze downwards, settling it on a stick in the grass just off to his left. The stick was just over a foot long, and looked like any average stick he could find on the forest floor.

Yet it was the sight of that stick, laying innocuously in the grass, that sparked the rest of the plan in Eren’s mind. There was indeed something Eren thought might work. Something he was skilled at, and that just might end with the Night Fury approaching him again. So Eren turned, crouched, and grasped the stick with the fingers of his left hand, knowing _exactly_ what he intended to do, and offering a swift, silent prayer to the Gods that it would work.

As Eren stood up, he faced forward, before turning to his right. A few feet to his right, a small, moss-covered boulder stood amid a patch of mossy ground. This one was between one and two feet tall, and seemed to be a perfect place for Eren to set his plan into motion.

Eren made his way over to the boulder, turning his plan over in his mind. When Eren reached his destination, he sat near the side of the boulder that was closest to him, gazing down at a patch of bare soil as he further considered his plan.

Like this, Eren was facing away from the Night Fury, and could not see the dragon unless he turned around.

But that was the whole point of this. The Night Fury had so far shown an intelligence that, before now, Eren had not considered possible for dragons. So it was the dragon’s curiosity that he hoped to pique, as he turned the branch between the fingers of his left hand. And Eren intended to do that by _drawing._ Not with the journal and pencil nestled safely in the pocket on the inside of his vest, but in the dirt, with the stick he clutched gently between the fingertips of his left hand. Eren knew he could have drawn in his journal easily, and perhaps accomplished the same result. Yet something about drawing in the dirt with a stick, simple though it was, felt right regarding this plan in a way Eren could not describe.

All that Eren could do now was wait… and hope the Night Fury chose to approach him.

Eren rested his elbow on his right knee, and calmly, casually, leaned his face against the curled fist of his right hand. Then, he held one end of the stick in his left hand, and rested the other end upon the dark soil.

Then, as the late afternoon light bathed the cove in a warm radiance, Eren began to draw.

First, Eren traced a single, horizontal line in the dirt. Then, he drew a vertical triangle connected to each end of that line, before etching a vertical line in the dirt that connected to the outermost point of the right triangle that signified the left side of the Night Fury’s face.

Indeed, Eren had not paused to consider what exactly he intended to draw before doing so. Though there were times when he did, there were many times he did not. Eren would frequently open his sketchbook, put pencil to paper, and draw whatever came to his mind. Indeed, knowing exactly what he wished to draw, and making his art be the best it could be, was indeed rewarding and relaxing. But so was simply sketching whatever came to his mind, without any care or worry over whether it was his best work.

And such was the case now, as he sketched the Night Fury’s head and neck in the dirt. For that was exactly what he intended to do. After all, it only seemed right, in Eren’s mind, to draw the very same dragon he sought to befriend.

So Eren continued to draw, as he heard a rustle of movement from somewhere behind him. His heart thudded with anticipation once more, as he heard the sound of soft, padding footsteps while continuing to sketch the outline of the Night Fury’s face. Where the Night Fury was _going,_ Eren could not say. Only that he hoped that hearing the dragon move meant that his plan was working…

Then Eren’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest, as the Night Fury’s shadow fell over him, and a soft - almost curious - warble echoed in the still afternoon air.

Barely, just barely, Eren turned his head to his right, while still resting his face against his right hand. As Eren flicked his gaze to his right, he could see black scales, and the Night Fury standing behind him just off to his right.

And Eren turned his gaze away, and back to his drawing just as quickly. For while he had hoped the Night Fury would approach him, he had not expected them to get _this_ close. It was as it had been when he had held the fish in his hands - the Night Fury was close enough for him to touch for a second time, and that filled Eren with a sense of awe and wonder once more.

Yet still Eren did not turn around, or attempt to reach towards the Night Fury in any way. After all, they had not wanted him to get that close on his own just yet, and that was understandable. But they had gotten this close already, and Eren saw that as a step forward. Any progress Eren made towards earning the Night Fury’s trust was good progress in his mind, and no matter how long it might take. And Eren was nothing if not patient in this regard. After all, it took time for bonds of trust and friendship to be built among humans, and for those connections to grow strong.

It only seemed fitting, then, that the same would be true for a human who intended to befriend a dragon.

So Eren simply continued to draw, as he gazed down at his work. A series of lines forming the head and neck of a Night Fury had already been etched in the soil by his own hand, yet there were still a few more details Eren knew he could add. So he did, and drew a pair of ovals where the Night Fury’s eyes would be, as he heard the dragon utter a series of soft, warbling trills behind him.

Then, Eren drew a thicker, vertical line, inside each eye to form the pupil, as the Night Fury continued to warble softly. They were watching him, that much was certain, and Eren’s heart warmed at the knowledge. Not simply because his plan was working, but because of what it meant he had learned about the Night Fury. They were indeed curious, and about the fact that he could draw, no less! It only served to remind Eren of the intelligence gleaming in the Night Fury’s eyes; an intelligence that had been - and continued to be - reflected in their behavior.

Yet in that moment, Eren lifted the point of the stick away from the dirt, as the Night Fury’s warbling ceased. His brow furrowed in concentration, as he listened to the sound of the Night Fury’s retreating footsteps. Clearly, the Night Fury had not left because they felt threatened, or he had gotten too close, too soon. Perhaps they wanted more fish, or had retreated for another reason. But either way, Eren knew it could not be because he had seemed dangerous…

So Eren lowered his right arm back to his side, and turned to his right, so that he could see where the Night Fury had gone…

Only for his gaze to settle on the dragon, as they stood up on their hind legs, while facing away from him. Eren watched, as the Night Fury clamped their jaws around a branch growing from the largest of the small trees in the cove. Even from this distance and angle, Eren could see the flash of the Night Fury’s gleaming white teeth, which certainly afforded them a more secure hold. He watched, as the Night Fury dropped back down to all fours abruptly, and as he heard the sharp crack of splintering wood. The branch had snapped off at the base, clearly proving that a tree branch was no match for a Night Fury’s strength, should such a dragon wish to break it.

As soon as the branch was broken, the Night Fury turned around to face him, with the tree branch still clutched securely between their jaws. Eren had only the briefest of moments to wonder about why the Night Fury had broken off a tree branch, and what would happen next…

Before his eyes widened in amazement, as the Night Fury walked forward, pressed the broken end of the branch to the ground, and began to _draw._

For it could be nothing else, and Eren could only watch, awestruck, as the Night Fury began to etch a curving line in the mossy earth. The Night Fury drew behind the boulder Eren sat on, and as soon as they passed from his line of sight, he turned to his left, so that he could continue to marvel at the sight before him. The Night Fury then spun in a circle while they drew, before turning, and continuing to draw with a short, warbling croon as they passed in front of Eren.

Then, as the Night Fury faced away from Eren, they lifted the branch away from the earth, before turning around to face him. When the dragon did, Eren saw that their pupils were fully dilated into rounded squares, before they turned back to their drawing. With a brief warble, the Night Fury turned their head to their left, and pressed a single dot in the earth where the curving, wiggly line ended, almost as if to signify they were done drawing.

Yet as it turned out, the Night Fury was _far_ from being done.

In that moment, the Night Fury began to draw another curving line in the earth - one that started near where they had first begun. Eren watched in continued wonder, as the dragon began to draw as they had last time, albeit differently. For this line curved along a different path, intersecting with the other whenever the Night Fury made their paths cross. And when the Night Fury spun in a circle off to Eren’s left for a second time…

 _This time,_ the leafy twigs at the end of the branch brushed against the top of Eren’s head, before the Night Fury spun in another circle in front of him as they continued to draw. 

Then Eren stood up, he released his grip on the stick, and allowed it to fall from his fingertips. All he could do was continue to marvel in awe, as he saw the Night Fury lift the branch from the dirt several feet in front of him, before they set it on the ground just off to their right, in such a way that it did not touch the drawing. Then, the Night Fury sat overlooking their drawing, with their pupils still dilated into rounded squares, and their front feet held just above the ground. Eren’s eyes widened, as he witnessed the Night Fury warble softly and subtly nod their head twice - exactly as he himself would after completing a sketch to his satisfaction.

Before he moved a single step in any direction, Eren slowly turned his gaze from left to right, as he marvelled at the sight of the Night Fury’s now completed drawing.

Eren wondered just _what_ the Night Fury had drawn, for the intersecting, curvy lines did not seem to form any specific thing, from what he could see. Perhaps, Eren thought, the Night Fury had attempted to draw _him._ That would make sense, if it were indeed the case, for the Night Fury had watched while Eren drew them. _And_ the Night Fury had looked back at him once, before they continued and completed their drawing. Additionally, when Eren studied the pattern of the lines closely, it _almost_ seemed as if the lines formed the abstract shape of a human face.

Or perhaps the Night Fury had attempted to draw something else entirely.

Though for Eren, what was truly amazing was the fact that the Night Fury _could_ draw. This was not something he would ever have dreamed possible before seeing it for himself. Eren could only continue to gaze at the lines etched in the earth in wonder, as he pondered what this meant. For the Night Fury had drawn after seeing Eren do so, and… the only reason Eren could think of to explain why the Night Fury had done this was…

Because they _wanted_ to.

That was the only possible reason Eren had to explain this, and it only served to remind him once more of the _intelligence_ he had seen in the Night Fury’s prior actions. Gods above, the Night Fury’s actions upon completing their drawing seemed to indicate they were _pleased_ with their work. It was a truly amazing sight to behold, and it only made Eren truly wonder just how smart this dragon was, and what would happen when - or if - he found out. For Eren knew he was treading into the unknown, and was learning - and would continue to learn - things that perhaps no Viking had ever learned before. That perhaps no _human_ had ever learned before.

And Eren _wanted_ to learn more, regardless of how this ended. He knew this already held the makings of a truly unbelievable tale, and that it would be quite a story to tell, indeed.

Except it was not so unbelievable. He himself had lived it - and he had proof that it was real.

Only now, Eren raised his left hand, and pressed a finger to his chin while he looked from left to right several times. His brow furrowed in concentration, as he wondered what would happen next. And what he should do next, regarding his plan to earn the Night Fury’s trust. After all, it wasn’t every day that a Viking saw a Night Fury draw. To Eren, it only seemed natural that he would struggle to think of what to do after witnessing such an amazing thing.

Perhaps this was truly the time where Eren _could_ approach the Night Fury, and the moment in which they would not leave as soon as he got too close. After all, the Night Fury had approached him on their own, and drawn simply in response to him doing the same. Eren, of course, knew that he would give the dragon more time to approach him of their own accord, if that was what was needed to gain their trust. He knew befriending the Night Fury would take time, after all. Yet after seeing the Night Fury draw, Eren felt, in his heart, that perhaps this time the Night Fury would allow him to get close.

After all, if _Eren_ had allowed the Night Fury to get so close without moving away, perhaps this time, the dragon would allow him to do the same.

And Eren knew that in order to prove that, he would first have to make his way out of the place where the Night Fury had drawn. For he would never get closer to them if he did not.

So Eren turned to his right, and took two steps forward…

Before he froze in place, and abruptly turned to his left, as the Night Fury _snarled._

Eren’s heart raced in panic, and his eyes widened, as he saw the Night Fury snarling and baring their teeth at him. Their pale green eyes were narrowed, with their pupils contracted into thin slits. Everything had been going so well, and now it seemed to be going downhill just as quickly - except Eren did not know what he could _possibly_ have done wrong. All he had done was take two steps forward…

And in that moment, Eren looked down, and saw _exactly_ where he had stepped. It was not just on any any old patch of earth. No…

Eren saw his right foot, _positioned directly on top of the Night Fury’s drawing._

Immediately, Eren held out his arms for balance, and raised his right foot off the ground. With immediate effect, the Night Fury’s eyes widened, and their pupils dilated back into rounded squares. The Night Fury ceased snarling, and uttered a low, warbling croon once more. They closed their mouth so that their teeth were no longer bared, and to Eren, it was as if they had never snarled in the first place.

Eren watched the Night Fury, considering that their sudden shift in temperament truly _had_ been caused when he had stepped on that small portion of their drawing. It seemed like such a small matter, when it came to things that could possibly make a dragon angry. And while Eren could not yet say that was certainly the cause, since this made it clear that he did not know all of the things that could possibly anger a Night Fury…

Eren could say for certain that _he_ would be rather cross with anyone who stepped on the Night Fury drawing he had just made.

And there was only one way Eren knew he could learn if the same held true for Night Furies.

So Eren glanced down at the Night Fury’s drawing, committing the location of that line to memory, before he turned his gaze back towards the Night Fury. Then, he lightly stepped on the line a second time.

And the effect was immediate, for as soon as Eren’s right foot touched that small portion of the drawing, they narrowed their eyes and snarled exactly as they had the first time he had stepped on it. And when Eren lifted his foot again a moment later, the Night Fury’s eyes widened once more, and they continued to warble softly.

Out of curiosity, Eren lightly stepped on the drawing a third time. As Eren expected, the Night Fury snarled and narrowed their eyes once more. Only this time their snarling was louder and sharper, and they crouched and pressed their right forefoot to the ground as they did so. Immediately, Eren lifted his foot for a third time, once more seeing the Night Fury’s eyes widen as their pupils dilated back into rounded squares, and they continued warbling and trilling softly.

This time, as Eren glanced downwards, he stepped forward with his right foot, ensuring that it rested on the _other_ side of the line the Night Fury had etched in the earth. As he stepped forward, the Night Fury continued warbling softly, and they raised their ear flaps slightly as well.

And Eren smiled softly, as he met the Night Fury’s pale green eyes with his own. This was proof enough that the Night Fury did not like seeing him step on their artwork, and that they almost seemed… _pleased,_ upon seeing him take care to avoid doing such a thing. And that was not something Eren would ever do again, if he could help it. After all, he would not want the Night Fury - or anyone else, for that matter - to step on _his_ artwork.

And because of that knowledge, Eren knew, in his heart, exactly what he needed to do.

Eren held out his arms for balance, before he glanced down, and raised his left foot. Then, Eren carefully took one step, and then another. Yet Eren did not simply _walk_ between the curving lines of the Night Fury’s drawing…

No… he _danced_ between the lines of the dragon’s artwork. Eren kept his eyes on the ground, making each step with special care. At times, he even twirled in place, before taking another step. Indeed, the act of dancing itself was not unusual to Eren, for he himself had danced many times in the past. He had done so at more feasts than he could count, and he was _far_ from being the only person who did so. Most everyone danced during feasts, young and old alike, for at least a while. After all, one reason people danced was to show that they were happy.

And Eren knew he was certainly happy to be here.

But this act, simple though it was, further displayed Eren’s intent through his actions. It continued to show the care he took to avoid stepping on the Night Fury’s artwork, out of respect for their creation, and a wish to earn their trust. Eren simply continued to dance between the lines of the Night Fury’s drawing, as his heart was still racing from the awe and wonder of learning the extent of the Night Fury’s ability to draw. His heart warmed, too, rising up beneath his chest, for Eren knew that this was the right thing to do. He continued to dance, as he spun once more, before taking three steps backwards - first with his left foot, then with his right foot, and then his left again…

Before his eyes widened, and he froze in place, at the sudden feeling that there was something very close behind him.

And at that very moment, Eren felt an exhale of warm breath ruffle his hair, and his heart beat even faster at the knowledge that the Night Fury was right there… behind him…

So Eren slowly turned around…

And gazed into the Night Fury’s pale green eyes once more. The Night Fury sat upright on their hind legs, and their eyes were open wide, with their pupils dilated. As Eren continued to meet the Night Fury’s eyes with his own, the dragon inclined their head, while crooning a deep, rumbling _purr_ as they subtly flicked their left ear flap.

Eren simply remained still, as his heart pounded in anticipation. For he _hadn’t_ danced through the lines with the intent of getting this close to the Night Fury. While that had been his original intention - to simply walk to where the dragon was - that intent had shifted and changed, as soon as he had realized that the Night Fury did not like seeing their artwork trampled in the slightest. So Eren had danced between the lines, with the intent of leaving the space where the Night Fury had drawn without trampling the drawing further. And indeed, Eren had achieved that goal.

Yet he had done so without thinking that each step took him closer to the Night Fury. Whether that outcome was mere coincidence, or a lucky stroke of fate, Eren did not know.

Yet there were things he _did_ know; ones that made him grateful his dance had led him so close to the Night Fury.

Eren had not known dragons could _purr_ before hearing the Night Fury do exactly that. It was truly surprising, and yet hearing that sound set Eren’s heart at ease. After all, cats purred when they were relaxed, and while the Night Fury was _certainly_ not a cat, perhaps the same held true for dragons. And if the Night Fury truly _was_ relaxed enough to purr, then maybe this time, Eren could reach out, and touch the Night Fury. Maybe this was the moment in which he did something that perhaps no human had ever done before.

There was only one way to find out.

Eren took a deep breath, as he slowly reached out with his right hand. In response, the Night Fury snarled softly. Only this time, they bared a tiny fraction of their gleaming white teeth. And while the dragon narrowed their eyes slightly this time, their pupils did not contract.

As soon as the Night Fury snarled, Eren slightly withdrew his outstretched hand, and the snarling ceased. Only instead of retreating, the Night Fury remained where they were, keeping their gaze locked with his own.

To Eren, it almost seemed as if the Night Fury _might_ be willing to allow him to touch them. Except there was still an understandable wariness shining in the dragon’s eyes, although it seemed to be far less intense than it had been before. And Eren knew that if the Night Fury would not allow him to close the distance between them, then the answer was simple, and exactly as he had guessed it would be.

Eren reminded himself, once more, that he would have to let the Night Fury come to _him._

More than that, Eren felt, in his heart, that he would have to show the Night Fury his own display of trust. After all, it was easy enough to _say_ he intended to prove to the dragon that he was not a threat, and would not harm them. Yet trust went both ways, and Eren was fully aware that the Night Fury _knew_ they were much stronger than he was. And in that moment, Eren knew he would have to show the Night Fury that he trusted them not to hurt him.

So Eren simply took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, as he turned his head away from the Night Fury. Time seemed to slow, as Eren reached out with his right hand once more. Unseeing, he stretched his fingertips towards the dragon, in a silent show of trust. He waited silently to find out what the Night Fury would do next, the anticipation of it palpable in the still forest air. His heart fluttered in anticipation, yet Eren did not - _could_ not - feel that his trust was misplaced. After all, the Night Fury had not harmed him before.

So Eren showed that he trusted that them, in the only way that he knew how - the only way that felt right.

Eren’s heart beat faster, as he felt a puff of warm breath against his outstretched hand…

Before he felt the distinct sensation of warm, dry scales press against his palm.

In that moment, Eren’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. For although he had never before touched a dragon, and did not know _exactly_ what their scales felt like, he did now. The scales were smooth and dry, with a faint, almost rough texture in places. Eren knew, from feeling that texture alone, that the Night Fury’s scales were not so rough as to be abrasive to touch. The Night Fury’s scales were also incredibly _warm_ against his skin. Not so hot as to burn or cause discomfort, but more akin to warming his hands in front of a crackling fire. From that, Eren knew there was nothing else that could be happening.

And so Eren opened his eyes, and turned his head ever so slightly to his right, to see that the Night Fury’s eyes were closed, and that his hand was gently pressed against their snout, directly between their eyes.

Eren’s thoughts whirled in his mind like a storm, as the Night Fury opened their eyes, and pulled away from his outstretched hand by only a few inches. For this was no dream, even though only a few days ago Eren would have dismissed something like this as such - if he had even dared to think of such things at all. This Night Fury, the dragon every Viking in Shiganshina feared and knew as “the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself”, had pressed their snout against his outstretched hand. And they had done so willingly, further proving that they were not at all a vicious, terrifying beast.

No… Eren had seen that this Night Fury was intelligent, moreso than he had ever thought possible. And that they could be gentle, as well. Indeed, this dragon was so much _more_ than what every Viking believed they were.

And if that was true for the Night Fury, Eren could not help wondering, once more, what that said about dragons of other species.

Eren watched as the Night Fury turned to their left, moving to stand on all fours in one graceful, fluid movement. Then they turned away, almost as if to leave, possibly out of a need to have some space for themself. In Eren’s mind, that was understandable, even though his heart sank ever so slightly upon seeing it. For he had hoped to befriend the Night Fury, particularly so now that the dragon had pressed their snout into his palm of their own volition. Yet Eren respected the dragon’s space, and so he withdrew his hand…

Only to see the Night Fury turn back to face him, as he held his arm partially outstretched.

And upon seeing that, Eren grinned from ear to ear, as his heart overflowed with joy. In a few swift, graceful steps, the Night Fury had turned to face him once more. Their pupils were still dilated, and there was not a hint of fear or wariness that Eren could see in the Night Fury’s eyes. Of course, Eren knew it would take more than a day to forge a friendship with the dragon, and he accepted that without question. After all, strong friendships were not built in the course of a single day.

Yet Eren knew he had made significant progress towards befriending the Night Fury and gaining their trust already. For he was nothing if not patient, and so he would allow that friendship to grow as it would.

And it was now that Eren finally found the words to speak.

“I… I can’t believe this actually worked! This… this is amazing…” Eren whispered, unable to stop himself from smiling, not that he would ever want to.

In response, the Night Fury simply warbled softly, before closing their eyes and lightly nudging his right hand with the tip of their snout. It was still partially outstretched, after all, and Eren simply rested his right hand on top of the Night Fury’s head, as their pale green eyes opened again a moment later. The Night Fury made no move to retreat, or express any displeasure at having Eren’s hand resting on their head. Instead, they simply began to _purr,_ uttering the same deep, rumbling sound they had before. If the Night Fury wanted to stay close, Eren would not be the one to push them away. He _did_ have to meet with Hanji and his fellow recruits - and friends - in a while, but Eren knew he could spend a bit more time here before he had to leave.

This also gave him more time to consider the Night Fury’s behavior.

It was both awe-inspiring, and fascinating, that the Night Fury had allowed Eren to touch them a second time. Eren could feel the dragon’s warm, dry scales beneath his hand, and hear the sound of their purring that showed no sign of stopping any time soon. The Night Fury was the very picture of contentment, and _certainly_ did not look like the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Seeing this only made Eren wonder if dragons of other species would be so willing to allow him to approach them like this. Testing _that_ particular theory would be far easier said than done, for if dragons were not approaching Shiganshina to raid the village, they landed on the island only briefly before leaving. Eren had a feeling _that_ had less to do with Shiganshina being a poor place for dragons to live, and more to do with the fact that his village was - understandably - very unfriendly towards dragons due to how often the creatures came to raid. That only made Eren wonder, once more, how different things would be when - or if - the war ended within his lifetime. After all, his fellow villagers did not want to rid the world of dragons. They simply wanted the dragons to leave, find another home, and stop raiding their village, not to continue the war once that goal had been accomplished.

Yet Eren knew _those_ were matters he would have to consider far more carefully, before setting further plans into motion. So he turned his thoughts back to the Night Fury, and what was happening in this very moment.

Or rather, back to an unanswered question that lingered in his mind.

Eren smiled softly, as he continued to meet the Night Fury’s pale green gaze with his own. “There’s still a lot I don’t know about Night Furies, or dragons in general, for that matter. I don’t even know if you’re a male dragon, or a female dragon…” Eren knew most people would find the idea of _talking_ to a dragon utterly ridiculous and impossible, yet Eren saw no other way of discovering _this_ particular piece of knowledge.

Referring to the Night Fury as “they” was all well and good, given the intelligence the dragon had evidently shown. Yet Eren knew he couldn’t do so forever, because he certainly did not wish to assume the dragon’s sex or gender, only for his assumption to be proven wrong later. Obviously, he was dealing with a dragon, not a fellow Viking, so any misunderstanding where these matters were concerned most likely would not cause the Night Fury to become angry with him. Yet it was all a matter of respect in Eren’s mind, and he did not want to get this wrong.

So naturally, the only thing Eren could think to do was ask, even though it was unlikely he would get any sort of response from the Night Fury.

So that’s what he did, as he took a deep breath. “I’d hate to get that wrong, so… Are you male? Or…”

Eren did not get a chance to continue, for in that moment, the Night Fury’s purring ceased, and they warbled softly, before slowly curling their lips into another gummy smile.

And Eren’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, for that had been wholly different from the past vocalizations the Night Fury had made. _Oh,_ it sounded exactly as he had expected a Night Fury’s warbling to sound, except this time… it almost seemed as if the Night Fury had been _responding_ to him. Stunned though Eren was, that… was the only answer that seemed to make sense. After all, why else might the Night Fury have cut him off mid-sentence, only to warble and give him another gummy smile?

For all the intelligence the Night Fury had shown so far, Eren knew that was so unlikely as to be nearly impossible. The mere possibility that dragons could communicate with humans, let alone _understand_ them, truly sent Eren’s mind racing. For he did not know if even his mother had ever suspected such a thing might be possible, let alone that it might be _true._ Yet Eren also knew that there were many strange, mysterious things in Midgard, and that maybe, just maybe, such a thing was not impossible, but merely _improbable._

Even though that possibility sent Eren’s mind reeling, he also knew there was no turning back. Regardless of what the answer - or indeed, answers - ended up being, Eren would continue to forge ahead regardless.

It was the only thing he could - and indeed, _would_ \- do.

Eren drew in a shaking breath, to steady himself as he spoke. “So, I… I guess that means you’re a male Night Fury, then?”

As if in answer, the Night Fury gave another soft, warbling croon that seemed to indicate approval. Inwardly, Eren breathed a sigh of relief, at seemingly having an answer to his first question. Of course, Eren knew there was always the possibility that he was mistaken, small though it was. Yet somehow, Eren felt, in his heart, that he wasn’t wrong here.

And if somehow he was, well… Eren would simply cross that bridge when he came to it.

Although, Eren thought, as he continued to rest his hand atop the Night Fury’s large head, there was another matter he needed to resolve. Thankfully, _this one_ was far more simple than the last.

“Well… I’m glad that’s resolved,” Eren murmured. “Except… I’m going to need to give you a name of some sort. Everyone in Shiganshina calls me “Eren”, not just “Viking” or “fellow human”. So I can’t just keep thinking of you as “Night Fury” or “dragon”, now can I?” Nor did Eren want to, because it seemed disrespectful to not address a creature as intelligent and gentle as this by a name.

It would have to be a name fitting for a Night Fury, and one that also showed Eren had clearly considered this carefully. And after a long moment of silence, Eren had his answer.

“Maybe I could call you Titan? I don’t know how large a Titan Wing Night Fury is, or what one looks like; no one in Shiganshina does. But… I think you’d be as strong as a Titan Wing Night Fury.” It was a fitting name, in Eren’s mind.

In answer, Titan warbled as if in agreement, while his tail swished back and forth lazily.

Eren’s heart warmed with gratitude, at the knowledge that the dragon had seemingly accepted his given name.

For Eren already knew that Titan was strong, and that he was - no, _had been_ \- incredibly swift in flight. And while Eren did not know _exactly_ how large Night Furies could grow; on all fours, Titan stood approximately four feet tall at the shoulder, by Eren’s estimate. So, based on how large some of the other dragon species Eren had seen were, it was fair to assume Titan was fully grown. Or perhaps that assumption was wrong, and Titan still had a bit of growing to do.

That only served to remind Eren of how little Vikings knew of Night Furies - and of dragons as a whole - and how he lamented that fact. It was the same as Eren’s lament at not knowing why Titan could no longer fly. It was true that Titan’s left tailfin was missing, in all likelihood having been lost when Eren had shot him down. And, as Eren cast his gaze back towards Titan’s lazily swishing tail - when he could see it around the rest of the Night Fury’s body, of course - he committed the size and shape of the remaining tailfin to memory. A missing tailfin was seemingly such a small thing, in comparison to the injuries Eren knew Titan _could_ have sustained when he had been shot down.

Even so, the missing tailfin seemed important somehow, even if Eren did not know why.

Eren simply hoped he could learn why Titan was unable to fly sooner rather than later. For it was not fair that Titan should lose his ability to fly, when he should be able to soar freely through the skies. So whatever injury Titan had sustained that had taken his flight, Eren silently wished that injury would heal, so that Titan could fly once more.

As such, learning the cause of that was the least Eren could do.

Yet even though Eren wished to discern such answers swiftly, he could only remind himself that it would take time. Just as building a strong friendship would.

And Eren also knew, as he glanced up at the late afternoon sky, that he would have to return to the village very soon. For it would not do to be late to meet with his friends and Hanji. He held them all close to his heart, after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was risk hurting their feelings, or worrying them.

With that, Eren sighed, as he met Titan’s eyes once more. “I have to go back to the village now. I don’t want any of my friends to worry about me, and… you can’t come with me, I’m afraid. I’m sure _you_ know even better than I do that Vikings aren’t exactly friendly towards dragons.” Oh, how Eren wished that were not so, and that he did not have to feel quite so alone in his views. Either way, someone would discover his forbidden friendship with Titan eventually. And when that day came, Eren somehow hoped they would listen to - and even better, accept - what he had to say.

But all that lay in the future, and as Eren knew well, even the wisest of humans - and the wisest of the Gods - could not see all ends. So he would simply cross that bridge when he came to it.

In response, Titan warbled almost sadly, as if he did not want Eren to leave just yet.

Nor did Eren wish to leave.

“It’ll be okay, though! I’ve got a treat to give you before I leave!” There was one thing Eren could do to make their temporary parting a joyous one.

Eren smiled, before lifting his hand away from the top of Titan’s head. Then, he turned, and ran back towards the entrance of the cove. Eren took care to avoid stepping on Titan’s drawing, and ran close to the water’s edge in order avoid that. As Eren ran, he could hear Titan’s heavy footsteps as the Night Fury bounded after him. Before Eren knew it, Titan was running just off to his right, keeping pace with him effortlessly. And if Titan could catch up to him in the blink of an eye, well…

Eren had a distinct feeling Titan could outrun him easily, when it came to a _true_ race.

But Eren knew that, as with other things, he would have to learn that later. Before he knew it, both he and Titan had arrived at the entrance to the cove, as he knew they would. The cove was rather large, but not so large that it would take a long time to cross, especially if one ran.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Eren turned, and walked over to the shield where it remained stuck between the rocks. Eren held out both of his hands, and pressed them flat against the smooth, painted wooden face of the shield. Then he shoved the shield once, twice, and then a third time before it flew back into the passage. The harsh, grating sound of iron scraping against stone briefly echoed in the still air, for the shield edge of the shield - as it was with all Viking shields - was ringed with iron.

As soon as the shield was free, Eren stumbled, yet caught himself before he tripped and fell. And now, at least he would not have to crouch and maneuver under it every time he wanted to return here.

And Eren _would_ return, as often as he could.

So he walked forward, and picked up the basket of fish in his left hand. Then, Eren turned around, and strode back into the cove, walking towards Titan. Titan raised his head and scented the air, warbling curiously. Eren knew, without having to ask, that Titan smelled the trout hidden in the basket.

Wasting no time, Eren set the basket down, before bending over and opening the lid. Then, he lifted one of the trout from the basket with his left hand, and held it out for Titan to take.

Immediately, Titan warbled an excited, trilling croon, before his teeth sprang out of his gums. Titan carefully took the fish from Eren’s hand, before swallowing it in two swift bites. Then, Titan glanced at the basket and back at Eren, before warbling softly, as his pupils dilated even further. Now _that_ was a pleading look if Eren had ever seen one on a dragon.

And who was he to be so cruel as to deny Titan more fish?

The remaining two trout were devoured as swiftly as the first had been. When they were, Titan sniffed at the basket curiously, before warbling softly. It was almost as if he were still hungry, and wanted to know if there was more.

“Sorry, Titan. That’s all there is…” Eren murmured as Titan raised his head, before resting his left hand gently on the Night Fury’s snout. “But you can still eat the rest of the trout you regurgitated for me earlier. I’ll have plenty of food to eat once I get back home, and I know _you_ need it more than I do.”

Titan trilled and warbled softly, as if in agreement, yet still unhappy that Eren had to go.

“But I’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay? And I’ll bring even _more_ fish with me next time, I promise.” And that was a promise Eren would keep, regardless of whether or not Titan truly understood what he said, or the nature of that promise. After all, Eren did not break his promises to his friends.

And who was Titan, if not a new friend he had just made?

When Titan warbled as if in agreement, and finally content, Eren picked up the basket in his right hand, bidding Titan a fond farewell before he turned and walked back towards the entrance to the cove. It took little time at all for Eren to enter the passageway. As soon as he did, Eren propped the shield up against one of the walls, before he grasped his fishing rod in his left hand and continued on his way.

Eren knew he could retrieve the shield later, at a time when there was less chance someone would see him returning with it. After all, Vikings did not often bring _shields_ with them when going fishing in the woods, and luckily, no one had seen him carrying it when he had snuck out of the village. Eren did not wish to risk that a second time, not when it could lead to questions he wasn’t sure how to answer without revealing his secret.

As for the dagger… Eren would fish _that_ out of the water tomorrow, once he’d had more time to befriend the Night Fury. After all, Titan was wary of the weapon for _very_ good reason, and it would not do to unnerve him further.

So Eren continued forwards, his mind filled with yet more unanswered questions. Eren wondered what he would learn about Titan tomorrow, and what would happen when they met in secret yet again. He also wondered, once more, if everything he had learned so far of Titan held true for all of the other dragon species. It would take time to uncover all of those answers, possibly longer than Eren could ever anticipate.

Yet Eren knew, in his heart, that he would learn those answers in time. Regardless of what the future held, or what happened in dragon training, everything suddenly seemed a bit… brighter than it had before. As if the future now held new, bright possibilities that Eren himself did not know the nature of, yet shone bright as the sun all the same.

So Eren smiled softly, as he continued his trek home, feeling that, whatever happened next, the outcome just might be better than he had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The musical theme for this chapter is [Forbidden Friendship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CJ96LGGP6w) from the How to Train Your Dragon OST. The music fits the accompanying scene perfectly, and is one of the many things that makes the forbidden friendship scene one of our favorites from the first How to Train Your Dragon Film. It's also one of our favorite scenes from the entire How to Train Your Dragon franchise, hands down.
> 
> As always, you can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).


	6. Forging a New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with a brand new chapter! We had a lot of fun planning and writing it, and we hope you enjoy it!

That afternoon, Levi set a kettle of tea on the table in his home, as he finished helping his mother, Laila, prepare for dinner. His mother had clear blue eyes and long red hair that she had tied back in a braid. She was slightly taller than Levi himself was, and had a powerful physique that spoke to her specialty in wielding heavy weapons whenever the dragons came raiding. And it was she - along with Levi’s other mother, Kuchel - who had taught him so much of what he knew, and who had raised him with all the love and care in Midgard.

The interior of their home was warmly lit by the fire burning in the hearth, lending it a safe, cozy atmosphere. It was a sight Levi was infinitely familiar with, for this was the home he had grown up in. With its familiarity, and the knowledge that his mother was here, Levi knew _this_ was one of the places he felt safest above all.

Carved wooden cabinets were set against the walls here and there, each of which contained different household necessities. There were also weapon racks affixed to the walls to the right and left of the front door. One held a variety of weapons, including a large, two-handed warhammer. The other held several shields painted in brilliant colors, each of which was graced with a different image or pattern. Having both close at hand was of vital importance, for Levi knew the dragons could raid at any time.

Here and there, Levi could also see shelves packed with books, as well as the small clay sculptures and vases atop them. Each of the sculptures was painted with brilliant colors, and was sculpted in the form of either an animal or depicted part of one of their myths. The vases, too, were brilliantly colored, and it warmed Levi’s heart to see them - for they had all been made by his mother, Kuchel, and reminded him of who she was. And they were also a source of comfort in her absence, as well as a subtle reminder that she would return from the search for the nest, as she had always done before.

There were also two brightly colored rugs on the floor, as well as hand-woven blankets draped over the furniture. The blankets were especially beautiful, each having been woven from richly dyed wool. And they were not simply beautiful - they were especially warm as well. Levi felt cozy to behold them, for he had many fond memories of wrapping himself in those blankets before the fire to stay warm on cold winter nights.

Indeed, Levi was no stranger to the art of weaving, or to seeing those creations brought to life.

But most prominent of all was a large tapestry hanging on the wall at the foot of the stairs. Levi turned his head to gaze at it, and a warm smile of admiration graced his lips.

Upon the brilliantly colored tapestry that stretched from floor to ceiling was woven an image of Yggdrasil, the tree of life whose roots, trunk, and branches connected each of the nine realms. The tree itself was stitched upon a gleaming golden background, and the vivid green leaves and and brown bark were stitched with incredible detail. A scarlet, serpentine dragon, Nidhogg, was coiled among the roots of the tree. Four stags - Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr, and Durathror - each of which represented one of the four seasons, grazed among the branches. A black and white eagle was also perched among the branches alongside a light brown hawk, Vedfolnir. Lastly, a small grey squirrel, Ratatoskr, was stitched racing up the trunk.

The tapestry depicted, without words, one of the many myths and legends of his people. Those legends were part of what made them Vikings, and defined who they were. So those myths were not only recorded by songs and written words, but immortalized in tapestries as well.

Yet the importance to his culture, coupled with the brilliant colors and intricate stitching were only _two_ reasons why Levi took time to admire it.

“That tapestry is still one of your favorites, isn’t it, Levi?” Laila murmured, as she set two bowls of hearty chicken stew on the table.

“It is,” Levi murmured in agreement, as he moved to sit at the table. “I still remember how proud you were when you finished weaving it.”

As Levi sat down, he inhaled the rich, spicy scent of the stew. As soon as he did, his stomach growled, for it smelled so good that the scent alone was enough to make _any_ Viking hungry. Not to mention, Levi had eaten his mother’s chicken stew more times than he could count, and knew that it tasted even better than it smelled.

Laila checkled, a bright smile gracing her features as she pulled out her chair and sat across from him. “And I’m still proud of it. It took me six months to finish it, after all.”

Laila was not the only weaver in Shiganshina, but she was no less proud of her work for it. After all, weavers like herself had created the tapestries that hung in the mead hall; those that depicted both the myths of their people, and old battles for survival against the dragons that had raided them for three-hundred years. It was also weavers who  made clothing, spun thread, and created the dyes that gave the tapestries and clothing their rich colors. Her profession was important, like the profession of every Viking in Shiganshina was important. Everyone played an important role in their village, and as a result, all professions were equally valued.

So Laila knew that her son was - and always would be - a beloved and treasured member of their community for as long as he lived. And that she would always be proud of him, no matter where his path took him in life.

Levi hummed, as he reached out to grasp his teacup in his right hand. “And you _should_ be proud of it, Mom,” Levi murmured, as he held out his teacup to be filled.

In response, Laila fixed him with a grin, as she reached for the kettle of tea. She poured Levi’s first, and then her own, before setting the kettle back on the table.

Then, she reached across the table with her right hand, and gently pinched his left cheek affectionately. “Hearing that you think so always makes me happy!” She paused for a moment as she drew her hand back, before continuing. “And I hope you remember that I’m always proud of you.”

Levi nodded in agreement, as he picked up his spoon and began to eat. The stew was warm, with a mildly spicy flavor that lingered on his tongue, yet it was not just the flavor that made the stew so good. Knowing he could share this meal with his mother was what made it truly special, safe in the knowledge that she was truly proud of him. Levi had heard his parents say they were proud of him more times than he could count, yet hearing those words still warmed his heart. And Levi knew it always would, for it was always good to know his parents were proud of him, and what he chose to do.

“So,” Laila murmured as she reached for a slice of bread, and covered it generously with butter. "How is dragon training going for you, sæti?"

The word was soft and sweet, a term of endearment in the old Norse language that Laila preferred. It meant _“darling”,_ and to Laila, Levi had been a darling since the moment of his birth.

Levi smiled back at her. “It’s going well, for the most part. Though it’s also frightening, but I trust Hanji to keep us safe.”

“Of course,” Laila replied. “It’s natural to feel apprehensive. Dragons are fearsome, and even the bravest of Viking warriors have reason to be frightened of them.”

Levi nodded in agreement, as his gaze moved to his right, settling on the empty chair at the dining table. It was the one that usually belonged to his other mother, Kuchel, who was among the warriors who had left on the search for the nest.

Though Levi knew his parents were seasoned warriors who had slain their fair share of dragons, he could not help fearing for their safety every time one of them left on a search for the nest.

“I hope Mama is safe as well,” Levi said, as he paused to take a sip of his tea, and a moment to savor its strong, rich flavor. “And I really hope they find the nest this time.” There was always a sense of unease that settled over Shiganshina whenever a search party went out to look for the nest. It was a dangerous undertaking, and the importance of finding the source of the dragon raids was not lost on Levi.

Especially not now, when he had only just begun dragon training. Whether or not Levi was chosen as one of the top recruits, and won the honor of slaying his first dragon in front of the village, he knew that finishing training entailed being seen as a warrior in full. And when that happened, Levi knew that he would fight among all the other warriors to protect Shiganshina from the ever-worsening raids.

For that reason, Levi hoped that this time the nest would be found, so that the dragons could finally be driven away. And Levi knew that once the dragons found another home, Shiganshina could finally have true peace, and prosper all the more for it.

“She’ll be safe,” Laila said as she reached across the table, and reassuringly squeezed his left hand. “They’ll _all_ be safe. And they will return once this search for the nest is over.”

For a long moment, the conversation ceased when Laila pulled her hand away. Then, they continued to eat their food in comfortable silence.

To Levi, it was… soothing, to hear his mother’s assurance that all those who had left on the hunt for the nest would return. That reassurance, simple though it was, soothed his own fears that not everyone who left would return. And though every hunt for the nest was fraught with danger, those who remained behind always hoped, and waited, for the safe return of their loved ones.

And upon hearing his mother’s words, Levi was reminded that he did not only fear for the safety of the warriors who had left to search for the nest.

So he took a deep breath, before he spoke. “You know…” Levi said, as he met his mother’s gaze. “There is… one thing, about dragon training.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Laila’s focused on her son intently, as concern welled up in her mind.

Regardless of what her son was worried about, or how small that concern was, Laila knew that such emotions were only natural. After all, Levi was her son, and she wanted to be there for him in whatever way she could. As his mother, being there for him - and supporting him as he grew up and learned who he was - was the least she could do.

“Eren… Eren Jaeger, Chief Grisha’s son. He… he’s been acting a little differently lately.” Levi said quietly, as his brow furrowed in concern.

Laila’s eyes widened. “How so?”

Like everyone in Shiganshina, Laila knew that Chief Grisha had finally decided to allow his son to enter dragon training. Word of that had spread quickly, for the knowledge of the recruits in dragon training was not - and never had been - a closely guarded secret in any sense of the word. So while Laila knew of Eren’s stubborn attempts to prove himself worthy of learning to battle dragons, she knew that any destruction that occasionally happened was unintentional on Eren’s part, and could very well have happened anyway, given how powerful dragons were. And now that Eren had finally been granted his wish, she had not seen how anything could possibly be amiss.

Yet now, it seemed she had been mistaken.

“Well, lately he’s seemed so… distracted, and concerned. Ever since he claimed to shoot down a Night Fury, it’s like… it’s like he’s really been struggling with something, but I have no idea what it is.” Or what he could do to help, Levi thought - but this he left unsaid for now.

Even so, Levi breathed a sigh of relief at being able to tell his mother about this. It was soothing to know he could turn to her for support, even if he did not yet know what Eren might be struggling with.

Laila listened intently. She knew of Eren - as all of the village did - but she did not know him like his friends and family did. “Are you worried about him?”

“I am,” Levi admitted. “He had a couple of near misses in the arena, Mom. Hanji had to rescue him during our first lesson against the Gronckle, and I had to rescue him today from the Deadly Nadder. I just… I don’t want him get seriously hurt, or worse, _killed._ ”

Laila nodded. “I understand. Perhaps what Eren needs is for someone to listen to him. If he has something on his mind… maybe he just needs to talk.”

Levi shook his head. “If only it were that simple. I don’t know Eren well at all. Not as well as Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha do.” He sighed, pausing for a moment before continuing. “And I don’t even know if Eren’s confided in any of them yet, or what he’s struggling with. All I know is that it started after he claimed he shot down a Night Fury… and that he hadn’t spoken of that since.”

Laila hummed, and took a sip of her tea before she spoke. “Well… the Night Fury _is_ the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, or so they say. If Eren truly _did_ shoot one down, then that’s no mean feat at all. He’s probably terrified to go looking for it, in case it survived the crash.”

Upon hearing his mother’s words, Levi fell silent for a long moment, as he considered them carefully.

After all, the Night Fury was known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself for a _very_ good reason. No one had ever met a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale, and the banshee scream of a diving Night Fury never failed to make the hearts of even the bravest and strongest warriors race in terror.

So Levi could only imagine how terrifying it would be for Eren to encounter an injured, downed, and _very_ pissed off Night Fury in the forest. If a Night Fury was terrifying whenever it struck during raids, encountering it under _those_ circumstances would be infinitely moreso. It only made sense for Eren to be afraid, for if the Night Fury _had_ survived, it would certainly kill the Viking unlucky enough to find it.

Yet if Eren _had_ succeeded in shooting the Night Fury down, there was the very real possibility that it had died in the crash.

So with that though in mind, Levi spoke. “You’re right, Mom. If Eren succeeded in shooting down the Night Fury, it could be dead already. So should I offer to help him look for it?”

After all, two pairs of eyes were better than one, especially when it came to searching for the deadliest of dragons. And while the mere _prospect_ of facing a Night Fury was enough to send an icy trickle of fear creeping down Levi’s spine…

If this was indeed the cause of Eren’s struggles, then helping him would be worth it. Levi did not yet know Eren well, but he hated seeing others struggle with their burdens alone, whether he knew them well or not. In that regard, helping Eren was the least he could do.

In response, Laila shook her head. “Perhaps both of you should wait until Grisha returns from the search for the nest. Even between the two of you, an injured Night Fury is still extremely lethal.” She paused to take a sip of tea, before continuing. “So, once the warriors return, we can discuss this with Kuchel and Chief Grisha. We can form a search party, and help the two of you take down the Night Fury, should Eren have succeeded, and should it still be alive.”

Levi nodded in agreement. “Good idea, Mom. Besides, we haven’t even finished dragon training yet. And I want to learn everything I possibly can before facing a dragon in battle.”

His mother’s wisdom was sound, and gained from years of experience battling dragons. So while searching for the Night Fury would have to wait, it was a fact Levi accepted, for no one learned all there was to know of battling dragons in a few days. For now, Levi knew he would wait, and get to know Eren better before asking about what was troubling him.

Levi simply hoped that happened sooner rather than later, and that maybe, just maybe, Eren’s burden would have lightened by the time they all met with Hanji atop the watchtower that evening.

*****

That evening, Eren walked through the quiet streets of Shiganshina, towards one of the watchtowers built upon the upper cliffs, above the lower parts of the village. A catapult was mounted atop the wide, circular stone tower, and a wooden ramp spiralled around it from the base to the very top. It stood starkly in the early evening light, against a sky still painted in brilliant shades of orange and purple and pink that were brightest where the sun set in the west. The catapult was a perpetual reminder of the war they fought against the dragons; one that Eren knew would be fought until the nest was destroyed, and the dragons were driven away for good.

It was also the place where he would meet with Hanji and his friends, so that they could meet to discuss today’s dragon training lesson.

It was impossible for Eren not to notice the warm orange glow of a fire atop the watchtower, or the silhouettes of his friends. The thought of being among those he loved, and who loved him just as fiercely, was more than enough to fill Eren’s heart with warmth. No matter how brief their time apart was, seeing his friends and family again never failed to fill Eren’s heart with joy. Eren smiled softly, at knowing he would see them so soon…

Yet at the same time, a familiar sense of loneliness crept into his heart unbidden.

For in that moment, all Eren could think of was that today, he had done what almost everyone he had ever known would consider to be impossible. The fact that he had begun to form a friendship with Titan was something truly miraculous. So was learning that Night Furies could draw, and were far more intelligent than he had ever dreamed possible. Indeed, Eren hoped, in his heart, that somehow he could prove that his mother was right. Yet the path before him was shrouded in mystery and fog, and he did not know exactly where to go…

And he _also_ had a feeling that no one in Shiganshina would ever believe him, _let alone_ accept what he had to say. Eren could not even see how Hanji, his friends, and his father could ever accept… this.

Why would anyone, when Shiganshina was in the middle of a war, and fighting dragons was a matter of survival? Eren knew, and could never forget, that his people had fought for three-hundred years to protect their home, and the life they had built here. Shiganshina was Eren’s home, and it was the home of his parents. It had also been the home of his grandparents, and their grandparents before them. Eren knew his people would battle dragons to protect their home until the war ended.

Yet despite everything, Eren still yearned for a peaceful resolution to the war. One that would allow dragons and humans to live in harmony, exactly as his mother had dreamed. Indeed, his new-found friendship with Titan seemed to indicate such a thing was possible, at least for one human and one Night Fury. As such, Eren wished once more, with all his heart, that there was another human soul in Shiganshina who would listen to - and accept - everything he had learned. Someone who he could share the joy of his newfound knowledge with, and who would help him feel a little less alone in his endeavor.

Yet all he knew was that eventually, his secret would be unveiled, whether or not he wanted that to happen. After all, secrets could not be hidden forever, and the truth would eventually be revealed. All Eren could do was hope that when that happened, whoever discovered his friendship with Titan would listen, and accept what he had to say.

So Eren drew in a deep breath, and walked up the wooden ramp leading to the top of the tower. With the quiet thud of each footstep, Eren knew he came one step closer to seeing Hanji and the rest of his friends. And before he knew it, he stood at the top of the ramp, settling his gaze on the sight of his friends and Hanji, all sitting on wooden benches around a fire pit in the middle of the tower. A large leather satchel, as well as a large clay jug - either filled with water or mead - sat on the ground next to Hanji.

The catapult above them remained motionless, as Eren knew it would. After all, they were never used unless there was a raid.

Tonight, the watchtower fulfilled a different purpose. Seasoned fillets of fish and chicken roasted on spits above the crackling fire. All except two wings of chicken skewered on the cooking spit attached to Hanji’s prosthetic arm. The rich, spicy scent of the food made Eren’s stomach snarl with hunger. Tonight, Eren would feast atop the watchtower alongside his friends and mentor, and he anticipated _that_ far more than he did the prospect of learning more about battling dragons tonight. So Eren opened his mouth, to greet those he cared for...

But before he could utter a single word in greeting, his friends greeted him first.

“Well, it’s good to see you finally decided to join the party, Eren!” Hanji exclaimed, as they began lifting the spits of roasting meat away from the fire.

Mikasa was the second to reply. “Yeah. We couldn’t help worrying about you, especially after you got cornered by the Nadder in the arena today.”

“And we missed you, too! Especially since you were gone most of the afternoon.” Armin said, smiling warmly.

In that moment, Eren moved to sit on the bench to his left, and settled himself just off to Jean’s right. Eren’s heart filled with warmth, his lips lifting into a soft smile at being greeted so enthusiastically by Hanji and his friends. Knowing that they were all here for him, and supported him, would never fail to lift Eren’s spirits. Although he worried about what might happen when his secret was discovered…

In this moment, Eren _knew_ everything was okay.

As Eren sat next to him, Jean spoke up. “So, what _were_ you doing all afternoon? Training to fight dragons in your spare time? Hunting for trolls?”

At that, Eren chuckled. “No, I wasn’t training today. And I wasn’t hunting for _trolls._ Everyone knows _they_ don’t exist.” Except for in a few commonly held superstitions, of course.

“I’ll have you both know that trolls _do_ exist!” Hanji declared, as they reached for a large leather satchel sitting on the ground in front of them. “They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What’s with that?” It was a question even Hanji couldn’t answer. All they knew was that it was an old superstition that had been spoken of for as long as anyone could remember.

In response, Eren and the others laughed along with Hanji, as Hanji began to lift small wooden plates, forks, knives, and wooden mugs out of the satchel with their right hand and set them on the bench. Eren watched as they lifted one of the cooking spits in their right hand, and turned to their left as they removed the chicken wings from the cooking spit attached to their prosthetic arm, setting them on a plate. Then, they began to do the same with the other fillets of meat.

In that moment, Eren turned to his left, to face Mikasa as she spoke.

“Well, since you weren’t hunting for trolls or training, what _were_ you doing all afternoon?” Mikasa asked, with a warm smile.

After all, it only made sense that Eren had been doing _something_ when he’d disappeared for the entire afternoon. So she saw no harm in asking what it was, since it couldn’t have been anything terribly surprising. True, there _was_ the fact that Eren had claimed to succeed in shooting down a Night Fury, only to never speak of it since then. And there _was_ the fact that something had been worrying him earlier in the day.

Yet Mikasa saw no sense in bringing up his attempt to shoot down a Night Fury until he did so himself. Part of her wondered why he had remained so silent on the subject, only to ask Hanji a myriad of questions about Night Furies during today’s dragon training lesson. But she trusted Eren as her brother, and one of her closest friends, so she knew he must have a good reason for not speaking of it. That, and if Eren _had_ failed, she did not want to risk making him feel bad, if that were the case.

After all, they were family, and they supported and cared for each other. Mikasa was thankful to see that whatever burden Eren had been dealing with seemed to have lightened, if not vanished altogether.

Eren grinned, as he spoke. “I went fishing the whole afternoon. I stayed out as long as I did trying to catch at least _one_ fish, but I didn’t catch anything.” That wasn’t the whole truth, but at least it worked as a plausible cover story.

“You really didn’t catch _anything?_ ” Connie exclaimed incredulously, from where he sat on the bench just off to Mikasa’s and Armin’s left.

Sasha nodded in agreement, from where she rested her head on Connie’s left shoulder. “But you’re so good at fishing! After all, everyone remembers how you caught that huge tuna last summer!”

It was a catch Eren remembered well, for it had happened on one of the occasions he had accompanied his father on a fishing trip. He had been tasked with watching one of the lines they had set, while others on the ship were in charge of manning the nets. And as luck had it, the tuna had gone for the bait on Eren’s line, though he had not landed the enormous fish alone. It had taken five people - himself included - to haul the ten-foot long tuna aboard the ship. There was no shame in that, of course. For success was best achieved on fishing trips by working together to accomplish that goal.

Teamwork was something all Vikings in Shiganshina were familiar with, after all.

As Vikings, the people of Shiganshina were no strangers to the sea, or to walking the deck of a ship. During late spring, summer, and early autumn, they sailed their ships out to sea to fish, returning home with the day’s catch. Aside from the flocks of sheep and chickens they had raised and protected from the dragons ever since they first sailed here, much of the meat they ate came from the sea. The oceans around Shiganshina had always been - and still were - rich with an abundance of fish.

Eren knew well how the ocean provided for them, and that it could be as dangerous as it was beautiful. For that reason, and the fact that so much of their livelihood depended on the sea, it was worthy of respect. As such, the Vikings of Shiganshina only took what they needed to support themselves.

Yet Eren _also_ knew that his friends were right about his skill when it came to fishing.

“Well, of _course_ I remember that!” Eren grinned, meeting Connie’s and Sasha’s eyes confidently. “But... everyone who goes fishing has days when they don’t catch anything, right?”

Eren subtly breathed a sigh of relief, as those around him nodded in agreement. The act of lying to his friends left a sour taste in Eren’s mouth, yet he knew there was no other choice if he wanted to keep his friendship with Titan a secret.

For now, at least.

And to do that, Eren knew he would need more cover stories - even though doing so only made him feel more alone in his endeavor. After all, since his skill at fishing was well known, his friends’ reactions only proved that he would only be able to use this as an excuse for long. Perhaps it would only work one more time - if that - before he would need another excuse for spending most of the day alone in the forest.

But before Eren could consider the matter further, Levi’s voice drew him away from his musings.

“You know… you look well this evening, Eren,” Levi murmured softly. “I was concerned after what happened in the ring earlier today, but I’m really glad you’re okay. Are you feeling better?”

Eren nodded, as he felt his cheeks warm. “Yeah, I do. I think going fishing really helped clear my head. Even the toughest warriors need a break now and then… right?”

Eren’s heart fluttered as his own green eyes met Levi’s grey. Gods, Levi was beautiful, and Eren found it hard to look away from him. Levi’s black hair, grey eyes, and his warm, deep voice were only a _few_ of the things that were attractive about him. In fact, Eren had a hard time believing there was anything about Levi that _wasn’t_ attractive.

And hearing once more that Levi was _concerned_ only made Eren’s heart flutter moreso. It had been obvious earlier in the arena, and it was obvious now. Eren didn’t know Levi well yet, but it was clear that he was kind, and fiercely protective of others, especially those he cared about. Hopefully soon he would be able to get to know Levi better, so that they might become good friends, and perhaps even more…

Yet in the same breath, Eren felt another pang of guilt, this time at having to lie to Levi. After all, a lie of omission was still a lie. And while Eren could not forget that the truth of his efforts to befriend Titan would be revealed sooner or later, he also did not see how he could openly speak of it. Not when his people had fought dragons for three-hundred years to protect themselves, their loved ones, and their home. And Eren knew they would continue to do so until the day the war ended. Vikings _were_ incredibly stubborn, after all, but even so, Eren knew there _had_ to be a way to end this war, and see his mother’s dream fulfilled in the process.

But Eren knew that he simply didn’t see the way to accomplish that yet, for the task ahead of him was long and arduous, and he had no idea how long it would take.

Yet even so, he would not allow that knowledge to dampen his spirits in this moment. Nor would he _ever_ give up.

Levi smiled softly, as he nodded in agreement. “You’re certainly right. We may be at war with the dragons now, but eventually, the war will have to end. Even so, it can’t be the only thing we all focus on. So I’m glad you found time to relax while fishing.”

Whatever Eren had been struggling with… Levi could see, from Eren’s relaxed, cheerful demeanor, that whatever worries he might have had had been soothed. Or if not that, then lessened somehow. In part, Levi still wondered if Eren’s attempt at shooting down a Night Fury had anything to do with it. Indeed, it would be easy enough to ask, and to offer his aid in searching for the downed dragon…

Yet Levi did not, for his mother’s words echoed in his mind.

Night Furies were known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself for _very_ good reason. No one had ever met a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale, after all. And since he and Eren were still learning to battle dragons, Levi knew meeting a Night Fury would be infinitely more dangerous for them. For that reason, Levi reminded himself that it was best for him to wait until Chief Grisha and the others returned from the search for the nest, before proposing to search for the Night Fury.

“Finding time to relax is all well and good,” Hanji said, as their eye shone with wry amusement. “But strong warriors _also_ need to eat well in order to keep their strength up! No dragon was ever defeated on an empty stomach, I’ll tell you that!”

In response, Eren burst out laughing, along with Levi and all the rest of his friends. Hanji quickly joined in as well, for laughter was nothing if not contagious. Hanji took their job as a blacksmith - along with that of training new recruits - seriously. Yet they never took life so seriously as to make it one devoid of humor and good cheer. The absence of humor and joy in life, Hanji found, made it far more dull. That, and it was easier for them - and for others - to keep their spirits up when they took time to enjoy the pleasures of life.

After all, they were all here not only to discuss the day’s dragon training lesson, but also to relax, feast, and strengthen the bonds they all shared.

In that moment, Hanji began handing out plates and mugs of cold, clear water to all those gathered. They kept a plate of chicken wings for themself, for that was what they had chosen to eat tonight. But they would not have complained in the slightest if one of their students had chosen the plate of chicken wings instead. After all, Hanji was far from being a picky eater, and it would be easy enough for them to cook more of them. Hanji knew they did not possess the same culinary skill that Connie, Sasha, or Moblit - their neighbor who ran the bakery next to their forge - did…

But they knew enough about cooking to make a meal that tasted good, and warmed the soul. And that was more than enough for them, so they continued handing out the plates and mugs of water in good cheer.

Levi opted to only take a single leg of chicken, hardly needing anything more after his filling dinner with his mother earlier that evening. He still took a full mug of water, though - talking so much was thirsty work, and it was important for anyone in the business of battling dragons to keep their fluids up.

Eren himself took a plate with a fillet of eldian cod, lightly seasoned and roasted to perfection. As soon as he took the plate - along with the knife and fork resting on it - from Hanji’s hand, he balanced it on his lap, before reaching out with his right hand to take the mug of water. Eren took a long drink, sighing at the fresh taste of the refreshing water. Then, he set the mug on the bench to his right, and picked up the knife and fork, before cutting into the meat and savoring the first bite.

It was difficult, in that moment, to take time to savor the mild, lightly seasoned flavor of the fish, instead of devouring it like a starving dragon. Eldian cod had always been one of Eren’s favorite kinds of fish to eat, for there was something about the mild flavor that he had always found to be _especially_ delicious. To this day, Eren still had a difficult time describing exactly what it was, for it was never easy to describe exactly why certain foods tasted so good.

Yet Eren knew that he would eat his dinner slowly, so he could savor every bite, as well as avoid getting the hiccups or a nasty stomach ache.

So it was that Eren and the others settled into a comfortable silence, as they began to eat. But the silence did not remain for long, for Hanji spoke a moment later, bringing attention to the other reason why they were all gathered here.

“So, today you all went up against a Deadly Nadder, and emerged unscathed!” Hanji said, after swallowing a bite of chicken. “There’s ways all of you could improve, but you all did well for your first time fighting one!”

Armin nodded in agreement. “I might not have been injured, but I nearly got hit by the Nadder’s spines. Thankfully my shield managed to block them, but it’s something I’ll definitely avoid next time.” After all, those spines _were_ venomous, and recovering from the pain caused by the venom - to say nothing of the injuries inflicted by the spines themselves - wasn’t something Armin wanted to experience.

If he could avoid it, that is.

Sasha nodded in agreement. “You’re right about avoiding a Nadder’s spines, Armin. But I’m just thankful Connie and I managed to avoid getting hit by the Nadder’s fire.”

After all, a Deadly Nadder’s fire _was_ among the hottest any of the known dragon species could produce. If it didn’t kill a Viking on the spot, Sasha knew being burned by a Nadder could cause such severe injuries that could easily prove fatal themselves. So her heart was warmed and soothed at knowing she and Connie had emerged from today’s lesson unscathed.

It was no secret that Sasha would do everything she could to protect Connie, and everyone else she cared about. Both in the ring, and when the time came for them to fight against the raiding dragons themselves. And maybe, just maybe, the war against the dragons would end sooner than any of them ever dreamed possible.

In that moment, Connie snuggled closer to Sasha, pulling her away from her thoughts.

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah! Good thing the Nadder snarled first _before_ it tried to burn us!” Though in that moment, Connie wondered why the Nadder hadn’t tried to attack them sooner. It had certainly _heard_ him and Sasha flirting when it attacked. And it had undoubtedly smelled both of them as well; after all, they had only been a few inches in front of the Nadder’s face. Perhaps there was a reason why it had not attacked sooner…

Yet Connie had only to recall the icy jolt of terror that raced down his spine upon hearing the snarl of an enraged Deadly Nadder, before dodging a blast of sparkling, white-hot fire, to remember Hanji’s lesson. A lesson all Vikings learned when battling dragons, and one that _always_ held true.

A dragon always, _always,_ went for the kill.

Yet Connie knew he and Sasha had not only avoided the Nadder’s attack, but had emerged unscathed. Though Connie knew he had a lot to learn before he, Sasha, and the rest of their friends finished training, he knew he had grown more skilled at battling dragons already. It would take much longer for him - for _any_ them - to become as skilled as Shiganshina’s seasoned warriors. Yet Connie was fine with that, for he knew that all great warriors had been novices at some point.

As long as he could protect those dear to him from the dragons, he would be content with that.

“Yeah! No kidding!” Jean added, as he shook his head. “And that Nadder was _fast,_ too! Mikasa and I are lucky we managed to stay on our toes, otherwise it might have scorched us anyway.”

That was _all_ Jean was going to mention about his close encounter with the Deadly Nadder. He certainly wasn’t going to admit that he thought the dragon had laughed at him. Not to his friends, Hanji, or anyone else. Because it made no sense, and even the _thought_ of a dragon laughing went against everything Jean knew of dragons. After all, today’s lesson only further emphasized the fact that dragons were dangerous, regardless of species, and how large or small they might be. So it only made sense that the Nadder’s chattering in response to his failed attempt to hit it with a thrown mace, which had sounded suspiciously like laughter, had simply been an anomaly.

Anything else would be impossible… wouldn’t it?

Eren simply nodded in agreement. “If I hadn’t been so distracted, I’d probably have been better at avoiding the Nadder myself. It’s a good thing Levi managed to drive it off, or else it might have succeeded in attacking both of us.” He paused for a moment, gazing into the flames in the fire pit. “I’ll make sure to stay focused next time, no matter what species of dragon we’re facing.”

After all, staying focused in the arena would be easy, even though he truly didn’t want to learn to fight dragons. Killing dragons was now out of the question for him, but Eren knew he could at least _appear_ focused on learning how to do so. All it would take was not mentioning Night Furies during dragon training again, in the hope that somehow, someone would figure out that he really _had_ shot down a Night Fury, and what he had done afterwards. Someone that would prove sympathetic to his views, so that he would have someone else on his side, and would no longer feel alone in his endeavor…

But Eren knew now was not the time to dwell on such matters. For even though the topic of conversation was _not_ one he wished to discuss, Eren _also_ knew that he was here with Hanji, and his friends - among people who cared about him and supported him.

And Eren knew that no matter his own inner turmoil, that fact alone was enough to keep him going.

In that moment, Hanji spoke, drawing Eren’s focus away from his inner thoughts. He met their eye that gleamed with both determination and mirth, and focused on their every word.

“I know none of you would ever forget how dangerous dragons can be. And that’s why I’ll _always_ do what I can to protect all of you from them,” Hanji said sincerely. “So don’t worry. I’m not going to have any of you start your dragon fighting careers with missing limbs. Or eyes, for that matter.”

Hanji knew, though, that such things might happen once their students finished dragon training, and fought in the raids themselves. Hanji knew well that even the greatest of warriors could not predict every outcome in a battle, and could be injured while protecting their home. After all, Hanji had graduated at the top of their dragon training class, and had slain a Monstrous Nightmare with an especially nasty temper in the ring…

Only to lose their left arm, left leg, and left eye during their first true battle.

Yet Hanji knew that while avoiding injuries and losing limbs was always preferable, there was no shame in enduring such an injury in battle. After all, injuries healed, and the loss of limbs did not diminish anyone’s worth in Shiganshina. For everyone played an important role in their community, no matter how small or humble it might initially seem. It was something Hanji had known for as long as they could remember. And they knew, without having to ask, that their students knew that, too. After all, that knowledge was widely taught and shared.

For it was better to share knowledge, so that others might benefit from it as well, rather than hiding such things away.

Yet in that moment, Hanji’s words burned their way into Mikasa’s mind. They reminded her, once more, of the power dragons possessed. That there was a very real danger in fighting them, and even in learning how to do so. It was a danger she had experienced firsthand today, as well as during her first lesson against the Gronckle.

“Hanji…” Mikasa murmured, considering her words carefully. “You lost your arm, leg, and eye fighting a dragon… didn’t you?”

It was common knowledge in Shiganshina that Hanji had been injured in battle against a dragon, as many warriors had been. Yet it had been a long time since that had happened, and Mikasa could not recall exactly _how_ it had occurred. Yet Mikasa was reluctant to ask such a question outright, for she did not wish to pry, or seem rude.

Hanji chuckled, and grinned as they met Mikasa’s grey eyes with their own. “Well, it’s been years since it happened… but yes. It happened during my first battle after graduating at the top of my class.” They turned their head to gaze at the rest of the group. “In fact... I’d be _honored_ to tell that story, if all of you wanted to hear it.”

As a matter of fact, they were _happy_ to tell their tale. After all, they had recovered from their injuries years ago, and there was no shame in what had happened to them. In fact, Hanji felt their heart swell with pride, at knowing they had survived when they could easily have been killed. As such, it was a story they were willing to tell, for it spoke to the fact that they had survived, and that their worth was in no way diminished.

The students voice their assent, eager to hear the tale that Hanji themself took so much pride in.

So Hanji drew in a deep breath, and began to tell their story.

“I remember it like it happened yesterday... “ Hanji began, as they cast their gaze around, meeting the eyes of each of their students in turn. “In the dead of night, only a few days after I had finished dragon training at the top of my class, the dragons came to raid!”

Upon seeing their students focused on them, Hanji continued. “Now, I’ve _always_ been one to get into the thick of things, in the heat of battle. From my very first day of dragon training, I’ve always wanted to do my part, both to protect those who fought beside me - and all of Shiganshina - from the dragons. And since I had triumphed over a Monstrous Nightmare with an _especially_ nasty temper in the ring only a few days before, I _knew_ I was ready to fight in my first true battle. As I had in dragon training, I both feared and anticipated fighting the dragons to protect our home…”

Hanji paused, as they watched their students lean in just a bit closer, their eyes shining in rapt attention.

“But in some ways, nothing can _truly_ prepare you for what it’s like to actually _fight_ in a true raid.” Hanji paused for just a moment, before they continued. “And that was a true raid in every sense of the word! Without warning, the dragons descended from the night sky in a storm of wings and fire! As soon as they came, I was ready to defend Shiganshina, with sword and shield in hand!” And they had been ready in the blink of an eye, as all warriors learned to be. After all, the dragons could raid in any season, at any time… So being able to leap into battle at a moments’ notice was of the essence.

“But on this night, we were facing a particularly bad raid. Many of the dragons had been swarming the livestock and storehouses, while others set fire to our homes. Some of the other warriors and I were trying to keep them at bay, and more dragons surrounded us, as if to join the battle for themselves. I myself got surrounded by several dragons at once, and as my heart raced in fear, I prepared to fight them off. For I knew that if they were going to kill me, they _weren’t_ going to take me down without a fight!”

Hanji watched as their students leaned in even closer, enraptured by the tale.

“As I began to fight my way out, doing everything I could to avoid their fangs, claws, and fire… I was caught in the crossfire between a Deadly Nadder’s fire and a Hideous Zippleback’s gas explosion. Just before that, I saw the ferocity shining in the dragons’ gleaming eyes - the sort of look a dragon has just before it goes for the kill… They did their best to kill me, and while the burns they inflicted took my left hand, leg, and eye…” Here Hanji paused, as they steeled their gaze with a fearsome determination.

“But in the end, they could not kill me. I recovered from my injuries, and took up work in the forge. It turns out I had quite the talent for smithing, and I took to it like a duck takes to water. And those injuries haven’t stopped me from fighting in battle, either. Seven years later, and I dare say I’m even _more_ cunning and hard to kill than I was back then!” Here they paused, puffing out their chest with pride, before concluding their tale. “So, that is my tale. Let it be a lesson to all of you that injuries sustained in battle can be healed from, and that they don’t diminish your worth.”

As Hanji met the eyes of each of their students once more, they knew with certainty that their students would take that lesson to heart even more than they already did. They all had such skill and potential, and though Hanji knew it would take time for them to learn, they would do so.

And that one day soon, they would all play their own part in protecting Shiganshina, and would grow into fine warriors in their own right.

They might even be capable of more than Hanji themself - or anyone else - dreamed possible. So it was for that reason, and countless others, that Hanji eagerly anticipated seeing what they could do.

As Hanji fell silent, Eren began to reflect on all they had said. For Hanji had a gift for telling stories, and when they did, those who heard their tales could only listen. For Hanji had a cunning wit, and Eren _knew_ every word of their tale was true, yet it had been spun in such a way that it could enchant any who heard it.

Eren had been enthralled by their story, after all.

And as he flicked his gaze around to each of his friends, it was evident that Hanji’s tale had enraptured them all in the same way.

Yet Hanji’s tale _also_ reminded him of the incredible power dragons possessed, and of the destruction they caused during every raid. Dragons could kill or severely injure even the strongest and cleverest of warriors, and even the little Terrible Terrors were extremely dangerous in large numbers. Hanji’s tale attested to their pride in having survived, when death had been a very real and terrifying possibility. As the words of Hanji’s tale echoed in Eren’s mind, he could easily imagine the terror they must have felt as they looked death in the eye, not knowing whether or not they would survive.

Yet Hanji _had_ survived, and Eren was - and always would be - eternally grateful for it. He had learned much from his mentor over the years, and no doubt would learn much more as time passed. Eren counted Hanji as one of the many people in his life that he loved and cared for, so it warmed his heart to know that they had survived, to live a life filled with happiness.

Yet Hanji’s story also served as a reminder of what Eren - and every warrior in Shiganshina - knew. That dragons _always_ went for the kill…

Except for when they didn’t.

Eren remembered how his heart had raced in terror, when he was pinned under Titan’s claws. How he had feared he would die by the Night Fury’s fangs or claws, or be left terribly wounded, when a sharp-toothed maw slowly opened above him…

Only he had escaped unscathed, for all Titan had done was roar in his face, before fleeing into the forest. Eren _knew_ how easily Titan could have killed or injured him, and that the Night Fury had spared his life, and had even begun to _trust_ him. If a Night Fury - the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself - could choose to spare his life… could a dragon of a different species do the same thing?

Maybe they could, under peaceful circumstances. If a different species of dragon were faced with a peaceful, unarmed Viking outside of battle, would they be so quick to attack as they were during the raids? Eren did not yet know the answer, nor how he would test such a thing, let _alone_ safely.

Yet before Eren could consider that further, Armin’s voice drew him away from his thoughts.

“I can’t believe how brave you were to face that, even though you knew how much danger you were in…” Armin murmured in sympathy.

After all, it took a great deal of bravery to battle dragons, and even more to continue fighting them when outnumbered, and the chance of death or serious injury was even greater. And while Armin knew Hanji’s bravery had not existed in the absence of fear, in his eyes, that could _never_ diminish their courage and strength of will. Fear was something he - and everyone else he knew - had felt at one point or another.

Hanji smiled and nodded in agreement. “Well, you’re right. Continuing to fight in the face of death took a lot of courage and bravery.” They paused for a moment, before continuing. “And I know all of you are just as courageous and brave as I am. Maybe even moreso.”

Their students certainly had more than enough courage to learn to battle dragons, and learn to work together in the process. In fact, Hanji had a feeling they just might be brave and courageous enough to do things no Viking had ever done before.

In that moment, Sasha pulled Connie into an embrace, and kissed his left cheek tenderly. “Well, I’d never give up when it comes to protecting you, Connie! I’ll protect your beautiful arms _and_ your beautiful legs!”

And she’d protect all the rest of him, too. Though those words did not need to be spoken for their intent to be conveyed.

Connie wrapped his arms around Sasha, and rested his right hand on her cheek. He gazed into her eyes, before he leaned forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. His heart fluttered knowing that Sasha was here and safe, and that her conviction to protect him was as unyielding as iron or stone.

After a moment, Connie pulled away from their kiss, and spoke. “Well, I’ll protect _you_ the same way, Sasha! And… we’ll protect everyone else we love just as fiercely, won’t we?”

Sasha nodded in agreement. “We will. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you, and everyone else I love for that matter.”

All they would have to do was finish dragon training, and become warriors in their own right. And then… then, she would do whatever she could to fight in defense of her people, until the day their war against the dragons came to an end.

Jean also reflected on Hanji’s story, for to him, it was a reminder of how dangerous a dragon’s fire was. Their fangs and claws were dangerous as well, but a dragon’s fire breath - or acid, lightning, or scalding water - was by far its most destructive ability. Jean had even heard some Viking warriors wonder if there might be dragons that breathed _ice_ as well. But no one in Shiganshina had ever seen a dragon species that breathed ice, so he had no way of knowing if ice-breathing dragons were real or just a terrifying myth. But regardless of whether or not a dragon breathed fire or ice, Jean knew any fear and bravery he felt in fighting them to protect his home was entirely justified.

“If only there was a way for us to prevent a dragon from breathing fire…” Jean murmured as his brow furrowed in concentration. “That wouldn’t work so well against dragons that spit acid, though.” He shook his head, knowing that wasn’t a fool-proof strategy.

After all, that strategy _certainly_ would not work against an acid-spitting Changewing. Nor would it work against a Thunderdrum’s concussive roar that was capable of killing a Viking warrior at close range. For those dragons that did not breathe fire, Jean knew a different strategy would be needed to face them in battle.

Hanji grinned, as they took the last bite from a chicken wing. “Well, that’s a good strategy, Jean. But…” Hanji gestured with the bones of the chicken wing clutched firmly in their right hand. “It’s the wings and the tails you _really_ want to target. Because if a dragon can’t fly, it can’t get away. A downed dragon… is a _dead_ dragon.” That was one of the most important lessons Hanji had ever learned in dragon training.

It filled their heart with pride, to know they had passed that lesson along to their own students, so that _they_ would be able to protect Shiganshina to the best of their ability.

But Eren’s eyes widened, as Hanji’s words echoed in his mind. Only this time, their words struck like lightning, though they might never know of the impact their words had on him, or the reason why. But regardless of whether or not Hanji ever learned the truth of his friendship with Titan, Eren knew one thing was certain.

It was impossible to ignore the sudden realization that swept over his mind with the force of a tidal wave.

Of _course_ it was obvious, in hindsight. Yet Titan’s missing tailfin had initially seemed like such a small injury that it couldn’t _possibly_ have rendered him flightless. Only now, Eren’s heart ached, at knowing why Titan could no longer fly. In light of Hanji’s words, Eren now realized that Night Furies needed _both_ of their tailfins to fly, and remain balanced in the air. After all, he clearly remembered seeing Titan attempt to take flight, only to crash to the ground every time.

And now, the knowledge that _he_ had stolen Titan’s ability to fly weighed heavy on his mind. For Eren knew Titan must have lost his tailfin when he was shot down, and that…

That only reminded Eren of the reason why he had shot Titan out of the sky in the first place. To be the first Viking to slay a Night Fury, and prove to his father that he was ready to start dragon training, and that he could fight in the raids to protect his village. Only something in Titan’s eyes had stayed Eren’s hand, and Eren still did not know what it was. Had it been fear? Or resignation? Whatever Eren had seen in Titan’s eyes, he knew he would not change the fact that he had chosen to spare the Night Fury’s life. Nor would he change the fact that he had chosen to befriend Titan and see his mother’s dream fulfilled, even though he did not know how he would make that happen.

Yet Eren wished, with all his heart, that he had not caused Titan to lose his tailfin. That he had not stolen the Night Fury’s ability to fly, and that Titan could still soar freely through the skies. But Eren knew he could not change what was done, and that he could not make Titan’s tailfin grow back. After all, a Night Fury’s missing tailfin could not be replaced, unless…

Unless there was another way, Eren thought, as he glanced at Hanji’s prosthetic arm and leg. It was something no Viking in Shiganshina had ever done before, and something Eren felt none of them would ever consider. Yet the idea took root and bloomed to life in Eren’s mind, and he knew that regardless of how unconventional it might seem, there was not turning back now. He had already defied convention in daring to befriend Titan.

And Eren knew this was the only decision he would make, because it was the only one that felt _right._

In that moment, Hanji spoke, briefly drawing Eren away from his thoughts.

Hanji grasped the leather satchel in their right hand, and stood up as they spoke. “Right, I’m off! I’ve got plenty to do before tomorrow, and I’m sure all of you do, too! Make sure you get enough sleep, though. Because tomorrow’s lesson starts at midday, and the dragon you face will be _especially_ cunning.” There was a _very_ good reason for that, as Hanji knew well.

And it was a lesson their students would learn quickly, as Hanji themself had during dragon training.

Sasha chuckled, as she pulled Connie closer into an embrace. “Well, I definitely have something I need to do. Or rather, _someone._ Interested, Connie?”

She certainly wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend, making love to him - and he to her - in one of the ways they enjoyed. But only if he wanted that, too. Sasha would be just as happy to spend the night with him, cuddled close and watching the stars, before they went to sleep. After all, there were many things she loved about Connie.

And as long as they were together, what more could she want?

Connie chuckled as he gazed at Sasha, and his golden eyes shone with desire. “Well… it looks like I’m going to have to find a sheath for _my_ sword after all.”

Eren chuckled in response, as did Hanji and the others. They were no strangers to innuendos. After all, they had all heard more than their fair share of ribald jokes, and there was no shame in making them at this moment. After all, they were all adults, and there was no shame in joking about the fact that sex was a normal fact of life, for those who were interested in it. Nor was there any shame in not having an interest in sex, for all Vikings were different in their own way - and all in Shiganshina were accepted for who they were.

Eren was most familiar with hearing lewd jokes during feasts, when mead flowed like water, and the villagers had drank just enough to lower their inhibitions somewhat. But Vikings rarely drank so much that they were left with a pounding headache the following morning, that made them feel as if a pair of enraged dragons were fighting inside their skull. That was _never_ a pleasant feeling, and it was one Vikings preferred to avoid, if they could help it.

It was something Eren had avoided in the past, and one he would _certainly_ avoid tonight.

After all, Eren knew that, in all likelihood, his plans were something none of his friends would ever expect. And though he longed to know someone else who would sympathize with his views, he still did not see how he might make that happen, or how anyone else could come to see dragons as he now saw them.

“I think I’m going to go work in the forge for a while,” Eren said, as he set his empty plate on the bench to his right. Though the thought pained him, he hoped the others would be too distracted by their own plans that they wouldn’t inquire about what he was making - but just in case, he added, “Got to get those weapon-making skills up to scratch for all this dragon training, you know?”

Eren spoke casually, as if every word he spoke was the truth. Yet the words left a sharp, bitter taste in his mouth - one he was growing rather familiar with, for this was not the first time he had needed to lie when he spoke of wanting to learn to battle dragons.

Nor, Eren felt, would it be the last.

For he no longer wished to forge weapons that would be used to slay dragons. How could he, when he could not bring himself to slay the very creatures those weapons were forged to kill? Although lying to those he cared for yet again turned his stomach with unease, Eren could not see a way to avoid doing so.

Not yet, anyway.

Yet maybe, just maybe, a solution to his dilemma would present itself sooner rather than later. After all, Eren did not know what the future held. No one did, and even the Gods who were said to have visions of the future knew that what they saw was not set in stone. For the future held infinite possibilities, and it could change based on the actions of many, or the actions of a few.

Eren allowed that thought to settle in his mind, and smiled as he felt his heart lighten. There was still hope that he could fulfill his mother’s dream - now his dream as well - and he could not afford to give up hope.

Hanji nodded in agreement. “That’s a good plan, Eren. But don’t work yourself _too_ hard, okay?” Hanji chucked, before continuing. “After I drop the dishes off at home, I’m going to the bakery to see Moblit. Perhaps if I’m lucky he’ll give me some of the unsold stock.” They winked at Eren with a grin.

Hanji’s home was attached to the forge, and they never had to walk far to visit Moblit at his bakery, for it was situated next to the forge. The bakery also served as Moblit’s home, and aside from the fact that the building had two doors - one leading into Moblit’s home, and the other into the bakery itself - and a sign above the door to the bakery, from the outside it was difficult to tell where the bakery ended and the home began.

Hanji’s heart warmed as it always did at the thought of seeing Moblit again. For although they were close friends and saw each other regularly, they had been friends since they were children, and had gone through dragon training together. Moblit had also been one of the many people who had supported them while they had recovered from the injuries sustained in their first battle, and to this day, Hanji was still grateful for Moblit’s kindness and friendship.

Was it any surprise, then, that the thought of him made them happy?

With that, Hanji collected the mugs, plates, forks, and knives. They walked around the tower with the leather satchel clutched in their right hand, and each of their students dropped the dishes in the satchel as Hanji walked past them. Then, when they returned to their spot on the benches, they set the satchel down, and picked up the jug of water. Wasting no time, they poured the remaining water over the fire, as a gout of steam billowed into the evening air with a sharp _hiss._

As the flames guttered out, the tower was once more bathed solely in the warm evening light. Eren glanced up at the sky, beholding the shades of pale orange, pink, and purple in the sky - colors he knew would become even deeper and more vibrant, as the sun continued to set. The sight filled his heart with warmth not just because of its beauty, but also for the fact that it was still relatively early in the evening.

Perhaps he would have enough time to finish his newest project in the forge before going to sleep tonight.

Eren was fairly certain he would be able to, but he was certainly not going to sacrifice a night’s sleep over it. Sleep was important, after all, and no good ever came of being sleep deprived.

With that, Eren bid farewell to his friends, before he descended from the top of the tower. Only this time, his mind was not filled with guilt about having to lie to his friends to conceal his friendship with Titan, as well as the fact that he could no longer stomach the thought of killing dragons. Nor was his mind filled with the fear of what might happen should his newfound friendship with Titan be discovered, intermingled with a yearning to have someone else who sympathized with him, and supported him in his endeavor. Those thoughts and fears were still very much present, yet Eren did not dwell on them.

For in this moment, Eren’s mind and heart were filled with focus on his newest idea. The mere _thought_ of it lightened his steps, and filled his mind and heart with hope. It was his chance to do something no Viking had ever done before, as well as right a wrong he himself had committed.

All he needed to do was reach the forge, so he could _truly_ set his plan into motion.

With that, Eren made his way to the bottom of the tower, and then through the streets of Shiganshina, at a brisk pace. All around him he could see those who had not gone in search of the nest making their way home after a long day’s work, or walking off to the mead hall to share a drink among friends before heading home. The village was as bustling and full of life as always, albeit less so than it had been before his father and the others had left to search for the nest.

Eren’s heart ached, for he missed his father sorely, and silently prayed to the Gods that he and the others would all return home safe and unharmed. Of course, there was the ever-present matter of his friendship with Titan, and how he would broach _that_ topic with his father, if he could ever find a way to do so. Yet Eren’s fear of his father’s reaction mattered less than seeing his father come home safe.

So with that in mind, Eren set his fears aside, for even if his father did not take the news of well if - or rather, _when_ \- he found out… Eren knew he would find a way to cope with that, as long as it meant his father came home safe.

Eren also reminded himself of his goal, which - once more - allowed him to set aside his fears for a different reason.

It was a goal Eren knew he would soon accomplish, as he finally settled his gaze on the forge. His stride was swift and sure, as he took the final steps towards his destination, and his heart thudded in anticipation.

Soon enough, Eren stood in front of the forge, and his pace slowed, as he walked past the forge, smelter, and anvil, along with the slack tub and buckets full of water for quenching hot metal. In the evening light, Eren also cast his gaze towards the grindstone, along with the shields and weapons hanging from racks mounted on the walls. All of these, along with the racks holding the smithing tools, were cast in shadow, as they always were when the forge was unlit.

Yet soon, the forge would burn hot, as Eren used it to do something no Viking - perhaps no _human_ \- had ever done before.

With that thought clear in his mind, Eren made his way to a door at the back of the forge, feeling the smooth wood beneath his fingertips as he pushed it open with a soft _creak._ The room was dark, and draped in shadow, with barely enough light to see by. Yet Eren did not fear the darkness, nor did he need light to know what lay beyond, for this place - among others - was as familiar to him as the back of his own hand.

So he reached out with his left hand, until he felt his fingertips brush against the smooth, wooden surface of a workbench a moment later. Then, Eren slowly moved his hand forward, until it lightly bumped into a tiny wooden box. Eren removed the lid from the box, and grasped a match between his fingertips before he turned, and struck it against the doorframe.

As the tiny flame flickered to life, Eren blinked as he game his eyes a moment to adjust, before he lit two beeswax candles - each set on a small wooden pedestal at the back of each end of the workbench.

Then, Eren blew out the match and discarded it on the floor, casting his gaze about the room Hanji had set aside for him. It was illuminated in the warm, soft candlelight, and it was here that he would begin work on his newest project.

In front of him lay a large wooden workbench set against the wall. Above it, an array of blueprints were nailed to the wall - each of which represented one of the contraptions he had invented for the purpose of shooting a Night Fury out of the sky. On the bench itself, there lay small clay cups filled with pencils and paint brushes of various sizes, as well as books, stacks of paper, and miniature wood and iron models of his old inventions.

To Eren’s right, a tall set of shelves was set against the wall. Upon it were more models of his previous inventions, books, as well as more stacks of paper, and bowls and cups filled with still more tools.

Eren did not have to turn around to know that behind him, there were crates pushed against the opposite wall filled with old weapons, shields, leather, and rope. Hanji had given this room, as well as those materials, to Eren when he had become their apprentice. It warmed Eren’s heart to know Hanji had always seen his eye for detail, and his creative spirit that had been so often hidden beneath his desire to fight dragons and protect his people. It was a talent that - like his aptitude for smithing - Eren knew Hanji had sought to nurture, for all professions were valued in Shiganshina, no matter how humble they might be.

And Eren truly _did_ love to work in the forge, for seeing his creations come to life by his own hand never failed to fill him with a satisfaction unlike anything else.

Yet he also knew that of all the things Hanji might have expected when taking him on as an apprentice…

His newest project was _certainly_ not one of them.

Eren smiled softly, as he pulled his journal and pencil out of the pocket where it had remained hidden inside his vest, and set it on the workbench before him. Then, he opened the journal, and carefully turned the pages until he laid his eyes upon his first drawing of Titan. In that moment, Eren could clearly remember everything he had thought and felt, as he had drawn Titan before ever giving him a name. As he had watched Titan attempt to fly - and fail - again and again, and had erased the dragon’s left tailfin once he had noticed it was missing. A smudge of charcoal still remained on the page where the left tailfin had once been drawn in perfect symmetry to the right.

Then, Eren picked up the pencil with his left hand, and drew the missing tailfin atop the smudge of charcoal. With careful precision, he drew the left tailfin with five rays, as a perfect mirror to the right tailfin that he had not erased before. If not for the smudge of charcoal on the page, it was as if the left tailfin had never been erased to begin with.

But Eren knew that correction to his drawing was only the first step. He carefully moved the journal off to his right, before pulling a large sheet of paper from the top of the stack just off to his left. Though Eren’s plan was clear in his mind, he knew a blueprint needed to be sketched on paper, as he had done with all of his past inventions.

After all, Eren knew it was the best way to increase his odds of success, when it came to making a prosthetic tailfin for a Night Fury.

With that, Eren drew in a deep breath, as he clutched the pencil gently in his left hand. Eren glanced to his right, and carefully studied the still open pages of his journal for reference, along with picturing the image of Titan’s remaining tailfin in his mind. Then, he set pencil to paper, and drew the end of Titan’s tail, with only the right tailfin. It was easy enough to draw, when he had done so before, and including the remaining tailfin in his blueprint was - in Eren’s mind - a necessity.

It would be easier to envision how the prosthetic fin would look, and how it would fit, if he could see it side-by-side with the remaining one on the blueprint.

So Eren began to draw the prosthetic tailfin, exactly as he envisioned it. He started by drawing the outline of an iron bar - covered in leather - parallel to the right tailfin, along with the rough outlines of straps both in front of and behind it. Then, Eren sketched the outlines of five iron bars branching off the base of the prosthetic tail - each of which was parallel to one of the rays on the remaining tailfin. And of course, Eren drew what he envisioned to be leather between each of the rays of the prosthetic tailfin. It had been easy to picture it in his mind, once the idea had been sparked by glancing at Hanji’s prosthetic limbs.

Though drawing the blueprint came easily to Eren, he nonetheless worked carefully and diligently. His heart still ached with guilt, at knowing _he_ had taken Titan’s flight away from him. Yet the hope in Eren’s heart lightened the burden of his guilt, for he knew making the prosthetic tailfin was his chance to set things right.

And he would do everything in his power to ensure this project ended in success.

As soon as the blueprint was complete, Eren turned around, and walked a few steps forward. He bent over, reaching out with his left hand to grasp the hilt of an old, worn iron longsword.

Or rather, what _remained_ of the hilt. Where the hilt and crossguard had once been attached to the blade, only a blunt stub of iron remained. As Eren clutched the sword in his hand, it was impossible to forget that _this_ was a weapon forged to slay dragons - one that had been clutched in the hands of many a brave Viking warrior, as they fought to protect their home and loved ones from the dragons that had raided their village for generations. And had he not made that fateful choice of sparing Titan’s life, Eren knew that - in all likelihood - he would have continued to embrace the ideal of learning to fight dragons in defense of his home.

Yet even though the knowledge that he could not protect his home and loved ones made his heart ache, and made him wish that somehow there was a way to end the war peacefully, Eren would never bring himself to regret the decision he had made.

Indeed, while the longsword clutched in Eren’s left hand had once been an instrument of battle, the blade was too dull and chipped to truly be repaired. It was still sharp enough to break his skin, should he make the mistake of running a finger along the edge of the blade. But it was no longer sharp enough to pierce a dragon’s scaled hide as quickly as was necessary in battle, and so it had long since been replaced.

Yet the iron itself was still strong, and could be re-forged into something new. And while Hanji had gifted the old blade - along with all of the other supplies in the crates - to Eren for use in forging his own dragon-slaying weapons, he doubted they ever considered he would find himself unable to slay dragons, or that the materials they gave him would be forged not into an instrument of death, but into a prosthetic tailfin that would allow a Night Fury to fly again.

That thought made Eren wonder what Hanji would think, if they ever learned of his change of heart, and his newfound pursuit of his mother’s dream. It made him hope that if - or when - they discovered his secret, that they would accept what he had learned.

Yet Eren did not consider such matters further. He knew time was of the essence, if he was to finish forging the prosthetic tail tonight.

Eren turned to his right, and walked a few steps forward before he carefully set the blade upon the workbench. Then, he shrugged off his brown fur vest and set it on the old wooden stool sitting in front of the workbench. Often, Eren sat in the stool while he drafted blueprints for new projects, or considered how to improve upon previous ones. Tonight, it had gone unused, and so it would serve as a place to set his vest for now.

Then, Eren grasped the blade in his left hand as he had done before, and left the room, resting his gaze upon the forge once more. Everything looked the same as it had before, only now, the shadows within the forge had darkened and crept farther inside. Outside, Eren could see that the sky had darkened significantly, though the sky to the west was still painted in shades of fiery orange, pink, and purple. Night was falling, and soon, Shiganshina would be illuminated only by the light of the moon and stars. Yet Eren did not fear the dark, for in his mind, there was no reason to. After all, it was only in the darkness that he could see the stars. And if he needed any additional light to see by, well…

It was easy enough to light a fire.

Although the forge was darker, it was not so dark that Eren was unable to see. So he continued forward, before setting the old, battered longsword atop a large iron anvil. Then, he made his way around the forge swiftly, gathering everything he needed.

First, Eren donned a leather apron hanging from a hook on the wall, before removing a pair of leather gloves from a drawer, and sliding them over his hands. The leather was thick enough to provide sufficient protection, and was supple enough so as to not inhibit his range of motion in any way. That was good, for all too often, the art of smithing required a careful, delicate touch, in order to forge the metal into the shape one desired. And it also meant Eren would not have to compromise his own safety in order to achieve his goal.

Then, Eren moved quickly, as he grabbed a hammer, two pairs of tongs, and a chisel from the racks of smithing tools on the wall. He carefully set each of the tools atop the anvil in turn, next to the blade, before returning to the room Hanji had set aside for him. Eren had everything he needed…

Except for one thing.

As soon as Eren entered the room, he reached out with his left hand, and pulled a match from the small wooden box. Eren clutched it gently between his gloved fingertips, as he turned around, and walked back to the forge itself. A deeper sense of calm and purpose filled his mind, and he shivered in anticipation. Everything was was ready, and now, all it would take for him to begin was a single spark.

So Eren walked past the anvil and bellows, before he turned to his left, and faced the forge. He reached out with his right hand, and carefully brushed a few lumps of coal at the center of the forge aside, exposing the small pieces of wood and hay beneath the coals. Then, Eren withdrew his right hand, before he struck the match on the edge of the forge with his left. A tiny yellow flame bloomed to life at the end of the match, before Eren reached out with his left hand, and dropped the match among the kindling. Eren watched as tiny wisps of smoke rose from the kindling, before it caught fire.

Then, Eren carefully pushed the coals back over the kindling, before he made his way back to the bellows.

Eren clutched the handle of the bellows in both hands, before he pushed down hard, stoking the small fire with a blast of air. Again, and again, Eren pumped the bellows. As he did, he watched the fire’s light grow from an almost imperceptible speck of light amongst the dark coals. With each pump of the bellows, the fire grew, and more of the coals glowed with a vivid orange light. Sparks flew up from the forge as well, dancing in the air like tiny orange fireflies.

Seeing the forge’s fire grow in strength and intensity under his hand only strengthened Eren’s resolve, and made the sense of hope in his heart burn hotter. He knew well that fire could be dangerous, and destructive. It was impossible to forget, when dragons burned the village in every raid. Yet Eren also knew that _fire_ was the very thing that kept their homes warm on cold winter nights, and that heated their bathwater. It also provided light in the darkness, and allowed them to cook their meals. Fire could be a terrifying, destructive force, indeed…

Yet it was also a source of warmth, and light, and life. And it heated the forge in a way nothing else could, giving him the ability to forge the tailfin that would - hopefully - restore Titan’s ability to fly.

Once the forge fire had been stoked, and the coals glowed like embers, illuminating the forge with a deep orange light, Eren released his grip on the bellows. Then, he turned to his right, and walked over to the anvil. He grasped the remnants of the sword’s hilt in his left hand once more, before returning to the forge, and nestling the blade just beneath the hot coals.

Then, Eren returned to the bellows, and began to pump them once more. It was imperative that he did so, for it ensured that the forge continued to blaze like a dragon’s fire. With each pump of the bellows, the light from the coals flared brighter, and more sparks flew up into the air. Little by little, the worn, battered sword _also_ began to glow with a fiery orange light, as the iron was bathed in the heat of the flames. Seeing the iron blade shining with light filled Eren’s heart with hope, for he knew that - if all went according to plan - he would be likely be able to finish forging the prosthetic tailfin tonight.

Eren knew, from how the sword shone a bright, luminous orange, that it was time to move in to the next step of the forging process. The iron blade had not been heated to the extent that it would melt, but just enough to render it malleable, so that it could be re-shaped however a smith desired. Knowing how long to heat metal in the forge had been one of the first things Hanji had taught Eren when he had first become their apprentice, for it was one of the most important pieces of knowledge a blacksmith could possess. Eren was infinitely grateful for everything Hanji had taught him, for he would never have discovered his aptitude for smithing, nor would he possess the knowledge to create a prosthetic tailfin for Titan, had they not taken him on as an apprentice.

Eren’s heart overflowed with gratitude, knowing he would not be where he was now without those who loved and cared for him. Regardless of where this path took him, Eren _knew_ this was a decision he would never regret making.

Knowing it was time, Eren turned to his right, and made his way over to the anvil once more. Then, he picked up both pairs of tongs - one in each hand - and returned to the forge. Eren reached out with both hands, grasped the blade with the tongs, and lifted it from where it lay amongst the coals. Then, he returned to the anvil, and set the blade length-wise atop it.

Once that was done, Eren set both pairs of tongs aside, and picked up the chisel in his left hand, and the hammer in his right. Then, Eren set the sharp, sturdy point of the chisel against the sword, before he swung the hammer down hard against the handle of the chisel.

A bright, metallic _clang_ rang out, as Eren used the chisel to make the first cut into the iron blade. And then another, and another, as he methodically moved the hammer and chisel down the blade. The sound of the hammer ringing against iron was like music to Eren’s ears, and it further served to steady his hands, and strengthen his resolve. Eren poured himself into his work, carefully splitting the iron sword into six slender iron bars. His mind and heart filled more and more with pride, with each iron bar split off from the blade, until all six of them rested on the anvil before his eyes. Slender though they were, each of the bars still glowed with a slightly diminished light. Additionally, all of them were rough-hewn; their appearance giving no indication of what they would soon become.

Yet Eren could picture, in his mind’s eye, the shape each of the iron bars would soon take - exactly as he had depicted upon the blueprints that lay in the work room.

Eren drew in a deep breath, as he set the hammer and chisel aside, and clutched one of the pair of tongs in his left hand once more. Then, he picked up one of the iron bars with the tongs, grasping the handle of the hammer in his right hand.

Eren rotated the iron bar with the tongs, as he brought the hammer down against the hot iron, and a bright, metallic _clang_ pierced the air. He worked the iron into shape with a steady, careful hand as he stood before the anvil. Recalling the size of Titan’s remaining tailfin, Eren diligently worked the metal into shape, until the iron bar was the approximate length to match the Night Fury’s right tailfin. Though the hammer was not - and _could not be_ \- the only tool he used to forge the base of the prosthetic tailfin.

He also made use of the chisel alongside the hammer as well, setting aside the tongs when necessary, in order to make five evenly spaced holes along the length of the metal bar. Leaving nothing to chance, Eren also heated the iron in the forge as necessary, to ensure that it remained malleable. Each of the five holes would serve as attachment points for the rays of the prosthetic tailfin. So it was especially important that the tailfin not only be functional, but also _durable._ It had to be crafted with enough care and delicacy so that it could move the way Titan’s remaining tailfin did, yet also sturdy enough to withstand the rigors of flight.

No matter what, Eren _knew_ he would succeed in helping Titan fly again, as he had before being injured.

Once the base of the tailfin was completed to Eren’s satisfaction, he clutched it in the tongs he held in his left hand, before plunging it into a wooden bucket next to the anvil - one that was filled with cool, clear water. A sharp _hiss_ filled the air, and tiny bubbles rose to the surface of the water, as he quenched the iron. Eren stood over the bucket and watched as the metal cooled, and the orange light faded into the familiar silver color of forged iron.

Only once Eren knew the metal was cool, did he pull the first finished piece of the prosthetic tailfin out of the water.

His heart fluttered wildly with pride and excitement, as he reached out with his right hand, and grasped the base of the prosthetic tailfin before loosening his grip with the tongs. Though his project was not done yet, this nonetheless marked an important step of progress. One that meant he was just a little bit closer towards finishing it, and closer to restoring Titan’s flight. For that reason, Eren clutched the iron gently in his hand, as he walked back towards the work room, and set it on an empty space atop the work bench. Iron would not break from something so simple as being set down, yet being careful was the _only_ thing Eren would consider.

He had come to care for Titan as a friend, after all, so he would treat the prosthetic tailfin that would allow the Night Fury to fly once more with the exact same care.

Eren flicked his gaze between the base of the prosthetic tailfin and the blueprint, smiling softly. The first piece of the prosthetic tailfin was exactly as he had envisioned it would be, though it was - naturally - larger than the blueprint he had drawn on the page. And since crafting the first piece of the prosthetic tailfin had gone according to plan, Eren _knew_ he would be able to do the same when forging the rest of it.

Nevertheless, he studied the blueprint for a moment longer. When working on new inventions, Eren always found it helpful to refer to any diagrams and blueprints he had drawn, regardless of how clearly he could envision his creations. For Eren knew that any blacksmith could make a mistake, or overlook some important aspect of their work, no matter how skilled they might be. So it only made sense that referring to the blueprint as needed - instead of just once - would allow him to work more effectively, and would further increase the chances that the prosthetic tailfin would work as intended.

Once he was done, Eren left the work room and returned to the forge. He made his way over to the anvil, and picked up a pair of tongs with his left hand once more. Then, Eren lifted one of the slender iron bars with the tongs, before walking over to the forge, and setting the metal amongst the coals once more.

Eren proceeded to pump the bellows, while keeping his gaze fixed on the iron bar. The metal still burned with heat, signified by a deep, vivid orange hue. Yet the darker color reminded Eren of the fact that the metal had cooled somewhat from the time he had first removed the sword from the forge - and while the metal was still malleable at that cooler temperature, it was easiest to forge when heated sufficiently.

So Eren continued to pump the bellows, until the iron shone with the bright, fiery orange hue that he had been waiting for. Only then did Eren use the tongs to remove the iron from the forge, before he returned to the anvil.

Then, Eren drew in a deep breath, as he began to forge the first of the five rays of the prosthetic tailfin in earnest. As he did, he recalled the size of Titan’s remaining tailfin, using the hammer to work the iron into the shape he desired. Eren ensured the _length_ of the fin ray was correct as well, for it was imperative that each of the five fin rays on the prosthetic tailfin matched the length of the fin rays on Titan’s right tailfin. He made use of the chisel alongside the hammer here as well, this time to shape one end of the fin ray into a hole that would allow it to be attached to the base of the prosthetic tailfin. The opposite end of the fin ray was shaped into a small sphere - slightly larger in diameter than the rest of the fin ray, to ensure that the leather would remain in place once attached.

Eren’s heart beat even faster with joy and pride, when he quenched the first fin ray in the bucket of water, and carried it back to the work room as carefully as he had the base of the prosthetic tailfin. Making progress on his inventions always filled Eren with a sense of pride, and this one was no exception. For it meant he was one step closer to restoring Titan’s ability to fly, and one step closer to seeing his mother’s dream fulfilled. Eren knew it would not be simple, and that much of the path ahead of him still lay shrouded in fog and shadow.

Yet the hope burning in Eren’s heart had been kindled even more, and he would not allow it to burn out.

So Eren forged the four remaining rays of the tailfin, as pride and hope burned in his heart as hot and bright as dragonfire. He continued to work as carefully as he had before, only hammering the iron into shape with as much force as was needed, and nothing more. While Eren knew he could certainly possessed the strength to swing a blacksmith’s hammer with great force, that was not what he needed to do here. After all, another of the first lessons Hanji had taught him was that he must know how much force to apply - and _when_ \- in order to smith iron.

It was yet another reason Eren was grateful Hanji had taken him on as their apprentice, and a lesson that had allowed him to become as skilled a smith as he was now. Eren knew that he still had more to learn, as was the case with honing any craft - but he was confident in using the skills he had gained to help Titan soar freely through the skies once more.

Even the strongest and smartest of Vikings learned new things every day, and in this moment, Eren was undaunted by what the future might bring.

After all, finishing the prosthetic tailfin was what mattered right now. Once Eren withdrew the fifth and final fin ray from the bucket of iron after quenching it, he turned around, and gazed at the dark sky outside.

Night had fallen in earnest, and Shiganshina was now cloaked in shadow. He could see the stars, as well as the moonlight that shone between the clouds. The night was calm and quiet, and completely and utterly peaceful. It was late, yet not so late that his mind had begun to grow foggy, or that he struggled to keep his eyes open. Eren knew he still had enough time to finish the prosthetic tailfin tonight, if he kept working at this pace. Yet another thought sprang into his mind, as he returned to the work room once more.

Hanji had not returned to their home yet.

Worry flashed through Eren’s mind for a moment, for he knew Hanji would have noticed him working in the forge, and would have stopped to greet him if they had indeed come home. It was a fear Eren could not help, for his mentor was one of the many people he loved and cared about. As such, he wanted them to be safe and happy, just as he prayed for his father’s safe return from the search for the nest.

Yet any worry Eren might have felt was quickly quelled, as he reminded himself that they _had_ been planning to visit Moblit tonight. It only made sense that they had - in all likelihood - chosen to spend the night there. So Eren knew, without a doubt, that Hanji was well, and that he would see them again - most likely sooner rather than later.

With that, Eren set the final ray of the prosthetic tailfin alongside the others, before setting the tongs atop the work bench. Then, Eren made his way over to the crates of supplies lining the opposite wall, and picked up a wooden shield with both hands. Like all Viking shields, it was circular in shape, with a heavy iron band around the outside. This shield had been painted orange, with a forest green, serpentine dragon upon it. Though the wood was chipped, and the paint had worn away in places, the colors were still as vibrant as ever where the paint still remained.

As he held the shield in his hands, Eren recalled Hanji’s words from the first day of dragon training - that a Viking’s most useful tool in battle was a shield, and that if forced to choose between a weapon or a shield, a warrior should choose the shield. It was sound advice, for in battle against dragons, a shield could protect a warrior in ways a weapon could not. Yet although Eren did not wish to fight dragons, he had still chosen a sword and a shield tonight. Although the sword had already been used to the prosthetic tailfin that would help Titan fly again - something very different from its original purpose.

Eren knew that the shield, as well, would _also_ be used for a different purpose that it was originally intended.

With that, Eren turned around, and took the shield back to the work bench. He set it down, before picking up the tongs with his left hand. Then, Eren gripped one of the bolts on the front of the shield, and pulled it free as a harsh, grating sound echoed in the air.

Eren proceeded to pry the remaining three bolts loose in the same manner, knowing that they - along with the iron handles of the shield that they had once held in place - would soon be heated in the forge fire, and reshaped into the remaining iron pieces of the prosthetic tailfin. Forging the rays and base of the tailfin was all well and good, yet Eren knew it would not work if there was nothing to hold all of the pieces together.

It _also_ would not do for there to be no way of securing the tailfin in place once it was attached.

Once the bolts and handles had been pried loose, Eren picked up the shield and shield handles, turned, and put it back in the crate he had pulled it from. Then, he picked up another shield - this one painted with a swirling pattern of sky blue and white. And took it back to the work bench. This time, however, he only pried one of the bolts securing the handles in place loose, before putting the second shield back where he had found it.

Though Eren would not be using the rest of either shield tonight, he knew there was no sense in allowing those materials to go to waste, for they could be put to use in constructing something else. What that might be, Eren did not yet know, although that thought did not trouble him. He would have more than enough time to invent new things - now for the purpose of fulfilling his mother’s dream of coexistence with dragons, rather than killing them.

But for now, Eren shifted his focus back to the task at hand.

Wasting no time, Eren grabbed the tongs and bolts from where they sat atop the work bench, before making his way back to the forge. He smiled with satisfaction, upon seeing that the coals still glowed with heat like dragon fire. The forge fire would burn out before the night was done, as it always did whenever it was not stoked. But looking upon the forge as it was now, Eren _knew_ that would not happen before he finished this step in making the prosthetic tailfin, and the last in which he would need to make use of the forge.

So Eren set to work, carefully heating the iron bolts in the forge, before re-shaping them upon the anvil. As Eren worked, he hammered the iron gently, knowing that only a small amount of force was needed to shape the four bolts exactly as he intended. Though the bolts were close to the size and shape Eren needed them to be, he knew that - as they were - they would not fit precisely.

And a precision fit was essential, in order for the prosthetic tailfin to work as intended.

As Eren expected, it did not take long to re-forge the iron bolts, and quench the heat from each of them. With each small hiss of steam that rose from the bucket of water, the sense of hope and pride in Eren’s heart was only increased. He was now done with the lengthiest part of forging the prosthetic tailfin, and so much closer to having completed it entirely. There was still a little way to go, yet that fact was not daunting in the slightest.

Once that was done, Eren took the bolts back to the work room, carefully clutching them in his left hand. As soon as he entered the work room - still illuminated by the soft yellow light of the candles - he grabbed an empty wooden bowl from the shelf, and dropped each of the bolts into it, before setting the bowl on the work bench next to the other pieces of the prosthetic tailfin.

Then, Eren left the work room, before he removed the apron and hung on the hook where he had found it. Eren also removed his gloves, and returned them to the drawer where he had found them, before putting the sets of tongs, hammer, and chisel away as well. Eren had no further use for those tools tonight, for finishing work on the prosthetic tailfin would not require use of the forge itself. Nonetheless, Eren - as always - took care to return them to the exact places he had found them, for he knew Hanji would need to use them again, and so would he.

And it was always easier to find things when they had been put back in their proper places, he found.

Once Eren returned to the work room, he picked up his vest from where it rested on the stool, and put it on in a single, fluid movement. Eren supposed it scarcely mattered _when_ he donned his vest again, as long as he did not leave it here - or his journal, for that matter - when he left for the night. But there was no time like the present - and so he picked up his journal and pencil, carefully slipping them back into the pocket inside his vest.

With that, Eren carefully scanned the boxes and bowls of supplies on the shelf, carefully inspecting each of them until he found what he sought - a small wooden box of iron nuts, of the size and shape needed to fit the bolts he had just forged. The nuts were rounded, and resembled a half-circle or tiny iron dome in appearance. Eren knew, from the lessons Hanji had taught him, that these were normally used to fasten handles to shields, and that they served many other purposes in construction as well.

So Eren made use of them well, as he began to assemble the pieces of the prosthetic tailfin. Eren studied the blueprints carefully, ensuring that each fin ray was attached in the proper order according to length, to further ensure that the prosthetic mirrored Titan’s right tailfin in appearance. The nuts and bolts served their purpose well, indeed - for he was able to fit them in place securely, to ensure the tailfin’s durability. Yet the nuts and bolts were not fastened so tight that Eren could not loosen them again, for Eren knew that being able to do so would be essential in maintaining the tailfin, to ensure it continued to function properly.

The fin rays were attached in short order, and once they were, Eren gently moved each of them back and forth. The movement of each fin ray was smooth and fluid, and Eren smiled as he breathed a sigh of relief and satisfaction. It was soothing to know that - so far - the prosthetic tailfin he had forged by his own hand worked exactly as he had intended.

Yet Eren knew there was one more step needed, before he could truly call the tailfin complete.

Eren carefully moved the blueprints to his right, and the prosthetic tailfin to his left. Then, he turned around, and picked up a large piece of fine, supple brown leather from the crates behind him. Eren set the leather on the work bench, before he grabbed a small knife, a needle, and a spool of thick, sturdy thread from the shelf to his right. Lastly, Eren pulled two sets of iron buckles from a large box on the bottom of the shelf.

Once that was done, Eren picked up the prosthetic tailfin, and looked at the blueprint once more. He set the tailfin on top of the leather, before positioning each of the fin rays carefully so that it mirrored the position of Titan’s right tailfin. Then, Eren picked up the knife with his left hand, and began to cut into the leather. Cutting into the leather was easy, especially on a hard surface such as this. Nevertheless, Eren worked with slow, careful precision, knowing that cutting the leather into the precise size and shape was essential, if he wanted the tailfin to function properly.

So Eren continued to work, until he beheld the fruits of his labor.

Before him lay a piece of leather, cut so that - once folded in half - it mirrored the shape of Titan’s remaining tailfin. Wasting no time, Eren slid the leather over the iron fin rays, concealing them from sight. Then, Eren picked up the needle in his left hand, and threaded it, before he began to stitch the leather into place.

Eren had learned the importance of sewing when it came to being a blacksmith. For Hanji did not simply craft and repair weapons and shields in the forge. They also forged nails, pitchforks, iron cooking pots, and many other tools the people of Shiganshina used in their everyday lives. Additionally, they also made use of leather when creating sword belts and weapon sheathes, among other things. And knowing how to sew was often essential when it came to working with leather. That was yet another lesson Hanji had imparted to Eren, and he was grateful for that knowledge.

Though Eren had learned to sew _before_ he had become Hanji’s apprentice.

His parents had taught him the importance of knowing how to sew as well. Both his father and mother - before she had been taken, that is - had seen it as something valuable he should know, a sentiment echoed by the rest of the residents in Shiganshina, as well. With that knowledge, he could mend holes in his clothes, as well as repair sails and fishing nets with greater ease. Vikings certainly had stubbornness issues, yet Eren knew his people were also resourceful, and treated knowledge as if it were a precious jewel.

It made Eren wonder what his mother would think of his endeavor, were she still here with him. But alas, Eren had seen her carried away into the night by a Stormcutter when he was ten years old, and he knew that time could not tick backwards. Even though it had been eight years since losing his mother, Eren still missed her dearly, even though he had already grieved for her loss long ago.

Yet the knowledge that his mother would have been proud of him, and would have supported him in his endeavor, filled Eren with hope.

And maybe, just maybe, he would find someone else in Shiganshina who would sympathize with his views.

So Eren continued to sew the leather into place with fine stitches, until the leather connecting the fin rays was firmly secured in place. Upon seeing it, Eren’s heart overflowed with pride, for the tailfin truly _looked_ like something that could restore a Night Fury’s flight. With only a little more work, it would finally be complete, and that knowledge only further strengthened Eren’s resolve.

Next, Eren cut out several squares of leather from the rest of the piece, before he carefully stitched them into place around the base of the prosthetic tailfin. It was important - not only to provide a place where he could sew the straps and buckles into place, but also to ensure that the tailfin would be comfortable for Titan to wear. Though Eren had only truly become Titan’s friend that day, he knew they would no doubt become closer friends as time passed. As such, he wanted nothing more than to see Titan fly again.

And more importantly, Eren wondered what Titan himself would make of the prosthetic tailfin. He wondered if Titan would allow him to put it on in the first place, and if he would be happy to wear it. Eren knew he might be the only Viking currently residing in Shiganshina who would consider whether or not a dragon was _happy._ Yet considering that was not so strange, given that Titan had smiled at him more than once today. It was even _less_ strange when Eren remembered how intelligent Titan had shown himself to be - to the point where it almost seemed as if Titan understood his words, and had even seemed to _reply_ to them. That only made Eren wonder, once more, just _how_ intelligent Titan truly was, and if the same was true for dragons of other species.

So no… considering whether or not Titan would be happy with wearing the prosthetic tailfin was not strange to Eren at all.

Lastly, Eren cut out two long strips of leather, of equal length. Then, he sewed the buckles into place on each strip of leather, taking extra care to ensure the stitching was secure - for it would not do to have the stitching come loose while Titan was using the prosthetic tailfin.

Once that was done, Eren sewed the straps into place - one on each end of the prosthetic tailfin, exactly as he had envisioned. Then, Eren picked up the prosthetic tailfin, holding the base in his right hand, and the edge of the tailfin in his left. Eren opened the tailfin, watching as the fin rays moved in unison, before he closed it again.

Eren smiled, and nodded in approval before he closed the tailfin once more.

At last, the prosthetic tailfin was complete, and Eren revelled in the sense of pride his accomplishment brought him. Not only did the tailfin move as intended, it also appeared to be close in size to Titan’s right tailfin - if not equal in size. Yet Eren knew that he would have to allow Titan to wear the prosthetic tailfin to test whether it _truly_ worked as intended, and if it fit properly.

Eren already knew he would not consider this project a failure if he needed to remake the tailfin to ensure a proper fit, or if he needed to make adjustments to ensure it worked properly. Because doing so would mean restoring Titan’s ability to fly, and Eren did not have to think twice to know he would do so without hesitation.

Then, Eren put his supplies away, and took special care to stash the blueprints for the prosthetic tailfin in a large wooden box underneath the work bench. It was where he put all of the blueprints that he had not nailed to the wall above the work bench, and it was a perfect place to ensure that they were not found. Hanji did not come in this work room often, for it was Eren’s personal work space, yet they still did so occasionally to ensure he had plenty of supplies to use for his own projects. And although Eren yearned for someone else he could confide in about his friendship with Titan, and who would support him in his endeavors…

Eren knew that if the blueprints were found by anyone else, they would raise questions he did not yet know how to answer truthfully.

So for now, at least, Eren knew it was best that _these_ blueprints remained hidden, in a place where no one would think to look.

With that, Eren picked up the prosthetic tailfin, and carefully tucked it under his left arm. Eren leaned forward, and blew out each of the candles, allowing the work room to be draped in darkness once more. Yet the dark held no terrors for Eren, since this place was as familiar to him as the back of his hand.

All that remained was for Eren to return home, through dark, silent streets illuminated only by the moon’s light. The forge fire would burn out on its own, without Eren there to stoke the fires, as it always did when he or Hanji were done using it.

Though he had worked well into the night, Eren knew there was still plenty of time to ensure that he got a good night’s sleep.

Eren knew he would have no trouble rising with the sun, for he was no stranger to waking up early in the morning. Eren was thankful for that, and for the fact that tomorrow’s dragon training lesson would happen at midday, for it meant he would have plenty of time to himself beforehand. And with what Eren planned on testing tomorrow morning, he knew he would need it.

Eren left the work room, shutting the door behind him and making his way down the path towards his home. His mind raced with the possibilities of what tomorrow would bring, and his heart was filled with hope - Titan would fly again. He was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We drew inspiration from Norse mythology when describing the tapestry in the first scene of this chapter, and that scene was especially fun to write, since we wanted to introduce more of the Vikings' mythology in this chapter. However, given that this fic takes place in an original fantasy world, there are some aspects of the mythology in this AU that differ from the original Norse mythology. 
> 
> We also commissioned [this piece](https://icecat45.tumblr.com/post/183803292667/this-commission-was-drawn-by-the-amazing) from the amazing [raidesart](https://raidesart.tumblr.com/)! It depicts two of our original dragon species that will eventually appear in future chapters - the Celestial Guardian and Imperial Guardian! Raidesart did an absolutely amazing job on this piece, and you should all check out their other works, because they are an amazing artist!
> 
> The theme song for this chapter is [New Tail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW8xTbvblFk) from the How to Train Your Dragon OST - specifically, the first 50 seconds of the song. This is the music that plays when Hiccup is making Toothless' prosthetic tailfin in the first How to Train Your Dragon Film, and in our opinion, it fits this chapter perfectly.
> 
> As always, you can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Our fic takes place in an original fantasy world. The main reason for this was so we could have the freedom to develop the world and where the characters travel without having to figure out how to fit it all in among actual earth geography. The Isle of Berk in the HTTYD canon is meant to be located somewhere in Scotland's Inner Hebrides, but that's different here. A map of the world for our fic will be posted once we finish it, and the map will be updated as the story progresses to avoid plot spoilers.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).


End file.
